A Rose By Any Other Name
by yoshifanx
Summary: It's been 10 years since anyone saw Ruby Rose. Now a face that seems somewhat familiar has arrived in Atlas, leaving many to wonder... who is Azure? and what business does she have in Atlas?
1. Coffee Shop Meeting

**AN: Another Fic? What about Kamen Rider Huntress? That's still continuing I'm just hitting a bit of writers block and started writing this while trying to figure that one out.**

* * *

Coffee Shop Meeting

 _Winters in Atlas are the worst_ she thought as she walked down the streets. _Especially in the morning_. Amongst the grey uniforms of the Atlas military that was out this early in the morning she definitely stood out. Short, jet blue hair sat atop her head, framing her green eyes. She was dressed in a long blue jacket and black jeans. 2 daggers sat at her hips, pistols hidden within the handle of each. Black combat boots completed her look. She carries a large red backpack that appears to be stuffed to the brim with things. She eventually arrives at her destination, a small coffee shop called "the first banana".

"I still don't understand why he named it that" the woman mused out loud with a chuckle as she entered. Table lined the walls, most of which were empty, but a few people could be found enjoying a morning cup. Several large coffee machines sat behind the counter, noises of brewing echoing throughout the shop. Also behind the counter stood a blonde man in his early 30s, counting lien before putting it back in the cash register.

"Welcome to The First Banana. What can I get you today?"

"Medium Coffee, 1 cream 5 sugars please." The woman says with a smile.

"Alrighty then. Name I can put on the coffee to call when it's ready?"

The woman pauses for a second before replying "Azure."

"Alright Azure that'll be $2.20" The woman hands him some lien. "Haven't seen you around here. You new in town?"

"Yeah."

"Well welcome to Atlas. Name's Sun. What brings you to this frigid wasteland like this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Work."

"You a huntress? You look pretty well armed" Sun says motioning to the daggers. The woman nods and is about to speak when the door to the shop whips open, making a loud slam as it collides with the wall. Behind it marches in a short white haired woman wearing a long blue dress with a slit down one of the legs underneath a thick white cloak.

"Good morning Ms…"

"The normal Sun, and make it snappy. I don't have time this morning" The white haired woman interrupts.

"Coming right up as soon as I finish this order."

"I don't have time Sun"

"Look I'm going as fast as I can. My morning guy called off this so morning so give me a break."

"Yea calm down lady" Azure snaps "You can wait the 20 seconds extra so he finishes other people's orders"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" The white hair woman storms up to Azure. "Do you have any idea who I…"

"Weiss Schnee, current head of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company that used to be known for its controversial labor..."

"USED to being the keyword there."

"The point still stands. I thought the new owner wasn't such a stuck up… You know what, Sun, did you put the sugar and stuff in mine yet?" Sun shakes his head "give her mine. I can wait." Sun just shrugs and hands Weiss the coffee. With a "humph" she storms out.

"Sorry about that Azure. I'd say she's not usually like that but it's more like she's not usually THAT bad."

"What's her deal anyways?" _that's not the Weiss I know_.

"It's… complicated. Anyways here's your coffee" he hands her a cup. "So you're a huntress. Used to be one myself."

"Really?"

"Yea. Thought it was what I wanted to do but after… anyways I decided to open this shop." Azure just nods. "How long you planning on being in Atlas?"

"You're asking a lot of someone you just met." She chuckles.

"You're right. Sorry for prying."

"Although given how I'm planning on staying for a while you know anywhere I can find a place to stay? Preferably something under the radar?"

Sun thinks for a second before speaking "I've got the place above this. It's nothing much but give me a couple hundred lien a month and you can stay there. I don't use it for anything other than storage and it'd be nice to get some extra money coming in."

"Thanks Sun."

"No problem. Come on I'll show you the place." Sun leads her upstairs to a small loft like area. While most of it is buried in boxes there is a small kitchenette and bathroom as well as a cot lying in the middle.

"It ain't much sorry and I'll get the boxes out of here so…"

"It'll do. Beggars can't be choosers. Also don't worry about the boxes they aren't in the way. Thank you again Sun."

"Not a problem. I don't know why but you remind me of someone." Azure raises an eyebrow. "Look it's not important. I'll leave you to get settled." And with that he darts back downstairs. With a sigh Azure goes over to the bathroom area and pulls out a small container from her backpack. Reaching up to her eyes she removes her contacts before placing them in the container. She then reaches up and pulls the blue wig off her head, revealing black hair with red tips underneath. She stares in the mirror with a pair of silver eyes staring back at her.

 _You've been a big help Sun_. she thinks to herself. _And don't worry, I know who I remind you of… me_.

* * *

 **AN: Short opening chapter I know but I've got chapter 2 started as I write this. Anyway in case it wasn't clear Ruby is going by the name Azure (which is a shade of blue, so it fits the naming rule, hence the lack of an OC tag). I'm going for more of a 3rd person perspective here. Also there is a reason she doesn't have Crescent Rose which will be covered in a future chapter.**

 **Before I forget character ages:**

 **Ruby/Azure: 33**

 **Every other 1st year beacon student that appears (Weiss, Sun, etc.): 35**

 **Also while not necessary right now my 1st fic "Love Knows No Distance" is in the same continuity as this and will be referenced down the line.**


	2. Settling In

**AN: Originally the next chapter was going to be chapter 2 but I decided to move some scenes around to make this chapter 2. I've got most of chapter 3 written so it won't take long after this gets posted to post that. Anyways thanks for everyone who's enjoyed/reviewed/favorited/followed this and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Settling In

After a refreshing shower, Azure came down the stairs to see Sun and an employee cleaning up around the shop, enjoying a brief lull in customers.

"Hey Azure." Sun said once he noticed her walk in

"Hey Sun. Just curious is there another way out of the shop? I don't want to have to go through the front every time I need to leave, especially after you close."

"There is but it's usually locked. I'll have Ash show you and then go make a key. Besides I know he's probably itching to go there anyways" He motions to his employee, a short boy with grey hair, odd given how he seemed no older than 20. Pulling out a keyring with his tail Sun quickly fins the key he's looking for and tosses it to Ash. "I've got the shop for now. Go to the locksmith and get that copied."

"Yes Sir Mr. Wukong" Ash says and then turns to Azure "follow me."

"For the last time just call me Sun!" Sun shouts to the pair as they leave. _That kid will never learn._ Once the pair are outside Azure breaks down and starts laughing.

"Did I do something funny Azure?" Ash asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"No. Just anyone would call Sun sir."

Ash looks at her confused "Do you know Mr. Wukong?" Azure straightens up realizing that she technically didn't know Sun before meeting him earlier this morning.

"Ummm" she pauses and looks at the ground. "No. He just doesn't look like the kind of person who would be called sir."

"Because he's a Fa…" Ash begins

"No no no! Nothing like that." Azure holds up her arms in defense "Just cause of the kind of person he appears to be. Plus from the sounds of it he doesn't like the title." Ash chuckles and almost cracks a smile "So I have to ask what's with the grey hair? You don't look that old."

He just shrugs "Family thing. My dad had grey hair most of his life. So I noticed you're weapons. You a Huntress?"

"Yea. While not my first choice of weapon these have served me well for 5 years." She says pulling out the daggers, giving Ash a better look at them. The handles are a dark green color, while one of the blades is dark red and the other a bright blue. Jutting out of the guards is a small pistol barrel, a trigger hidden within the handle of each.

"What happened to your previous weapon?"

Azure looks down at the ground for several seconds. "It's… complicated. I needed to change weapons due to circumstances." Ash just nods, wanting to question more but figuring she doesn't want to share. "Anyways now I've got Rose & Thorn and they've served me well."

"You already said that"

"Oops. Guess I did." She chuckles scratching the back of her head. The pair walk down the cold Atlas streets in silence for several minutes, eventually arriving at a small store a couple blocks away from The First Banana. A large logo of a lock with the name "Atlas locks" sits above the door. Upon entering they see a young woman working the counter. The woman had green hair and eyes, as well as a dark skin complexion. _Reminds me of Emerald_ Ruby says thinking back to the woman who ended up betraying Cinder and company during the final battle. _Wonder if there's any relation._

"Welcome to Atlas locks how can I help you?" Ash hands her the key. "Just a copy?" Again Ash merely nods, seeming unable to speak. She smiles and gets to work making a new key. Azure looks over and sees Ash trying to hide a blush. She leans in.

"Someone got a crush?" she jokes poking him in the shoulder.

"Shu-shu-shut up" he says turning away "No I don't."

"Sure you don't." she straightens up and talks to the employee "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Melone" The employee replies still focusing on the key.

"Well pleased to meet you Melone I'm Azure and this is Ash." She says. After an awkward pause she elbow's Ash in the side. "Say something" she whispers to him.

"Hi" he squeaks out.

Melone chuckles "So you do speak." She turns to Azure "he's been in here several times and this is the first time I've heard him actually say anything. I was beginning to think he was mute. Anyways that'll be 1.25 lien please." Ash reaches in his pocket to pay but Azure stops him, handing Melone the lien. "Pleasure doing business with you two." She says handing Ash the key. "You guys have a good day"

"You too Melone. Come on Ash let's…" Azure slowly stops speaking as she realizes as soon as the transaction was done Ash darted out of there as fast as possible. _He's hopeless_ Ruby thought as she walked outside to him burying his face in his arms, trying to hide the blush.

"Why'd you do that?" he asks, his voice muffled by the sleeves in his coat. Azure just shrugs. "Anyways I have to go back to work. Here's your key." He says handing her the copy. "I guess I'll see you around." And with that he heads off.

"You're going the wrong way. The shops back that way" Azure says with a laugh.

"I knew that. I was just testing you" Ash turns around and starts walking the correct way.

 _To be young and in love again_ Azure thinks as she pockets the key. _Of course I'd be lucky if my love even wanted to talk to me again._ She ponders looking towards the ground. _Anyways need to get some food and then get to work. If my sources are accurate._ She pulls out her scroll and starts looking over it _they're based somewhere in Atlas. Too bad this town is massive and I'm going to assume they're trying to stay hidden. I need more info before I even think about bringing this up to Yang & Blake. _She feels her eyes water up as she thinks of her former teammates _I still have no idea how to get Weiss involved. Pretty sure she hates Azure with a passion. I really shouldn't have gone off on her this morning. Maybe I'll try making it up to her tomorrow. Seems like she visits the shop a lot given how she has a "usual". We're going to need all 7 of us to take these guys down, and I can't trust anyone else._ Her thoughts are interrupted by the grumble of her stomach. _We'll worry about that later. For now let's get some food._

* * *

 _Abandoned Warehouse, Elsewhere in Atlas_

The woman stood on the catwalk, watching her men moving crates full of Dust and various weapons off of large transports. Blood red hair ends at the small of her back, only slightly covering up several tattoos. She's dressed in a black sleeveless top and dark red pants. A large spear like weapon sits strapped to her back. _Everything is going according to plan. And our little bug doesn't have a clue where we are._ She's taken out of her thoughts as something moves behind her on the catwalk. Turning around she sees a small woman with pink and brown hair holding a piece of paper, her eyes constantly changing color.

"Is this the information I requested?" the girl nods "Thank you Neo. You're dismissed." Unfolding the paper she smiles at was is written. _Perfect._

* * *

 **AN: There's chapter 2. I'm going to try to keep chapters to around 1000 words or so (at least for now, if i get on a roll chapters might get longer). Part of the reason I was hitting writer's block with the other fic is trying to keep each chapter as an individual episode (which I want to keep doing) so not worrying as much about it here will help. Anyways leave a Review/Critique/Flame (I'm not scared of them) and I'll see you next time for more A Rose By Any Other Name.**


	3. Painful Memories

**AN: Here's Chapter 3. Thanks to everybody who's enjoyed/followed/Favorited/reviewed this story so far.**

 **Also note:**

Normal: descriptors/dialogue

 _Italics: thoughts_

 _Underlined Italics: Labels_

 ** _Bold Italics: text communication_**

* * *

Painful Memories

The sound of the large entrance doors to the Schnee manor slamming against the wall and then slamming shut echo throughout the rooms, letting the staff know that their boss was home and she was angry before they even saw her. The head butler Klein sighs and walks towards the entrance. Upon arriving there he sees Weiss trying to take her coat off, a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Good evening Milady. Let me take your coat." without saying anything she shoves the coat in his arms before storming towards the master bedroom. "Ms. Schnee is everything al…"

EVERYTHING IS FINE KLEIN!" Weiss shouts. "I'll be in my study. Have someone bring up dinner when it's ready."

"Yes Miss Schnee. Anything else?"

"NO." with a bow Klein walks off. Once he's out of sight Weiss darts up to her study and slams the door shut, startling the maid who was cleaning.

"Miss Schnee I wasn't expecting…" she's cut off by a glare from Weiss. "I'll leave you be Milady" and she to scurries out to avoid Weiss' wrath. The servants know to not upset Weiss when she's like this, ESPECIALLY not around this time of year.

 _The balls of that woman this morning_ Weiss thought as she sat in one of the chairs situated in the study. _Treating me like some commoner. Only person to even attempt to pull that stunt was..._ her thoughts fade off as she feels tears running down her eyes. _Her._ Standing up she walks over to one of the ornate bookshelves and picks up a small box. Lifting the cover she sees 2 diamond wedding bands inside and a small shard of red metal. _Why did you have to leave me Ruby_? She thinks as she takes out one of the bands, holding it up to the light. The tears flow freely as she slowly drops to her knees, clutching the band like her life depended on it. Memories came flooding back.

* * *

 _10 years ago_

"Hey Yang what's up?" she heard Blake say from beyond the door "What? What do you mean?" a pause "You're positive? Alright I'll let her…" another pause "Look we're going to need to tell her eventually. Yes I know if things work out you won't have to but that's a pretty big if Yang. Especially if it's as bad as you say over there. Let me know on what's going on."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Milady?" Klein's voice pulls her out of the memory. Looking up from her position on the floor she sees him holding a tray of food

"What?" she snaps louder than intended.

"I brought you dinner. If you want I can take it back…"

"Just leave it on the table." She says as she gets to her feet. "I'm not hungry right now anyways." Weiss walks back over to the shelf, returning the ring to its spot in the box. Klein does so and with a bow slinks out of the study. Taking a seat at her desk she begins to sift through the paperwork. Before she can start her scroll lights up with a text. Looking over she sees it's from Blake.

 ** _You coming to Patch tomorrow?_**

Weiss sighs. _I should go. I haven't seen them since they found that piece 5 years ago. It's just I've been really busy with work._

 _You haven't been that busy._ A second voice in her head argues. _You just don't want to go visit them or her._

 _Shut up!_ Weiss yells at the voice _Of course I do. Not only because they're my teammates but also because they're..._

 _You do? Could have fooled me._ The voice taunts.

 _Besides I can't I've got that meeting tomorrow._

 _You mean the meeting you intentionally scheduled that day? Don't fool yourself Weiss you're avoiding them._

 _Again Shut UP!_ Weiss pulls out her scrolls and sends Blake a reply.

 ** _I'll try. I've got a meeting tomorrow but if it doesn't run late I should be able to make it down._** Several minutes pass without a reply before her scroll lights up again.

 ** _Ok._** Nothing more. S _he probably doesn't believe me. I don't blame her. It's not like I've given her the same excuse every year._ More memories come back as she stares at her paperwork.

* * *

 _5 years ago, Midsummer_

"Miss Schnee you have guests wishing to speak to you in the foyer" A butler poked his head in to her study.

"Tell them I'm busy and that they'll need to make an appointment. I don't have time for unexpected guests."

"They say it's important and they've come a long way."

"Well who is it then? Cause…"

"Is that anyway to treat what you once called family?" she hears a voice call out from behind the door. "Come on Blake this was a waste of time"

"Yang?" the former heiress gets up from her seat. "Let them in" the door opens revealing the blonde and her Faunus wife standing there with solemn expressions on their faces, Yang holding a large box over her shoulder.

"What are you two doing here?" she says embracing the 2 in a hug.

"They found something the other day." Yang says motioning to the box, a sad expression on her face. "It's not pretty but we figured you would want to see it."

Weiss nods "Alright. Come in." The trio heads into the study and Weiss dismisses the butler. Yang puts the box on the desk before taking a seat alongside her wife. Weiss takes her chair on the other side. Weiss then slowly starts to remove the top off the box. "Alright so what's in here that's so important…" she cuts herself off as she looks at the pile of metal inside, barely recognizable for what it once was. Red and black pieces of metal sat in the shape of a blade, several large chunks missing. A long metal pole, hollowed out to fit the guts of a gun, laid in 3 pieces next to the pile. Any of the inner workings were either missing or bent and twisted to the point where getting them to function again would take several miracles. Weiss' hand shoots up to her mouth as she stares at the mess before looking up to the 2. "Is this…?"

"Yea. It's Crescent Rose." Blake states, showing no emotion but clearly trying to hold them in "they found it lying in a pool of dried blood just south of Vale. There was a lot of signs of battle but no sign of…" Blake trails off, not needing to finish the sentence. Yang puts a supporting arm on her shoulder.

"Wait this means that…"

"The blood was pretty dry Weiss." Yang interrupts. "They weren't able to tell how long it had been sitting there."

"But they didn't find a body. That means…" Weiss states in a panic but stops when she realizes something "she's…" It's too much for Weiss as she breaks down, letting the tears flow freely, not caring who saw. She felt the warm arms of the two guests wrap around her and for a moment the 3 just stood there, realizing the dark truth that this brought forth. After what felt like an eternity Weiss pulled back.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"We were going to put it in the grave." Yang says with a sigh "Figured it's a decent resting place. Lord knows she put her heart into that. Me, Blake, Dad, & Qrow all took a piece and we figured you'd want one as well before we put it in."

Weiss merely nods and reaches into the box, pulling out part of what was once the large scythe blade. "Thanks."

"No problem Weiss. We'll leave you be. We've got an airship to catch."

"Wait. Have you guys eaten?" the 2 shake their heads "let's go somewhere before you leave. How about the Noodle Dream?"

"Ruby's favorite place..." Yang trails off "that'd be nice."

* * *

 _Present Day_

She's pulled out of her memory again by a loud noise. Opening her eyes she sees Klein picking up the plate of food she left abandoned.

"It's cold now Miss Schnee. Do you wish for me to have the kitchen reheat it?"

"No Klein that's fine. I'm not hungry anyways. What time does the meeting tomorrow end again?"

"If I remember correctly Miss Schnee it ends at 4. Why?"

"Have an airship ready by 4:30."

"Of course Milady. May I ask to where?"

"Patch." Klein merely nods in understanding and walks out. Realizing the time Weiss pushes the paperwork off to one side, shuts off her computer, and heads off to bed.

* * *

 **AN: There's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyways catch you next time.**


	4. A Better Start

**AN: I'm on a roll. I just finished up Chapter 2 & 3 before starting to write 4. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

A Better Start

 _The Next day_

Ruby woke up to the shroud beeping of her scroll's alarm going off. Silencing the alarm she darted into the bathroom, where her contacts and wig sat. _Sucks I have to hide my identity. But I can't face any of them right now._ She thinks as she steps into the shower. _They'll be mad more than anything that I didn't contact them. Plus The Jade Swords don't know my new disguise yet so at least I'm a step ahead of them in that regard._ Stepping out of the shower she quickly put her disguise on before heading downstairs and into the shop. There she saw Sun busy with opening the store again.

"Your morning person call off again?"

"Morning Azure. Yea, family emergency." He sighs "It's really killing me right now."

"How about I help you out here?" Azure says slipping behind the counter.

"Azure I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Nonsense you've let me stay here for cheap least I can do is try to help." _Besides it will give me a better chance to talk to Weiss._

"Alright. I need to count the till can you get the brewers starting? Just pour water using that container" He points to a small plastic cup "into each of them then press the button. Grounds are already loaded in." Azure nods and starts to do as such. Suddenly she feels something hit her back. Looking behind her she sees Sun had tossed an apron to her. "You'll want that so you don't get coffee all over you. Uniform is pretty much just wear that and you're fine." With another nod Azure puts the apron on. Soon the customers start filing in, and Azure assists in filling orders and calling out names. It doesn't take terribly long until Weiss shows up again, wearing a similar outfit to yesterday.

"Good morning Miss Schnee" Sun states. "The usual?" Weiss merely nods, hands him the lien needed, and looks over to see Azure working behind the counter. Upon noticing she walks up to where Azure stood cleaning off the counter.

"YOU!" she shouts causing Azure to flinch.

"Hello Miss Schnee" Azure stutters out "Listen I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was wrong of me to snap at you for that."

Weiss is taken aback _she's apologizing? She might be smarter than I thought._ "Apology accepted miss…"

"Oh where are my manners? Azure Reese at your service" she says with a salute before turning to pour her coffee. _Alright Weiss usually had 2 creams and a sugar in her coffee._ She's about to pour it but stops, again realizing she shouldn't know that. "I'm sorry to ask Miss Schnee I just want to make sure to get it right but what is your 'usual'?"

 _Smart asking me. Seems she's new._ "2 creams 1 sugar." Azure pours that in and hands the cup to her.

"There you go. 2 creams 1 sugar." Weiss merely nods before darting off to one of the tables, sitting down and taking several sips.

"You managed to not incur her wrath? Good job" Sun says patting her on the shoulder "No one has been able to on their 1st time serving her." His voice lowers to a whisper Azure barely picks up "Especially today"

Azure lowers her voice too "Why's today so special?"

Sun merely flashes a weak smile "It's a long story."

 _A long story I know damn well about_ Azure thought with a sigh _today was the day I disappeared, and was supposed to be our…_ she lets her thoughts cut off as she looks to the display where some packaged baked goods sat. "Hey sun how much is a blueberry muffin?"

".50 lien why?" Azure tosses him the necessary lien and grabs a muffin before bringing it to Weiss.

"Can I help you?" Weiss says with a snarl.

"You looked upset so I figured I'd treat you to this" Azure responds placing the muffin. _I know it's your favorite. PLEASE don't ask how…_

"How'd you know I like blueberry?" Weiss questions biting into the muffin.

 _Crap. Think fast Ruby_ "ummm… lucky guess?" Weiss seems to accept this and sits there eating the muffin in silence. A minute later she turns to Azure.

"Did you need anything else? Or are you going to stand there watching me eat this muffin?"

"Oops sorry. I'll leave you be" she darts back behind the counter. Weiss just sighs _dunce. She seems to be a complete 180 from yesterday. What does she want to gain from it?_

"Ballsy move there Azure" Sun says "You got pretty lucky choosing the correct muffin. She would have had your head."

"Yea… Lucky me" _Damn it Ruby you almost blew your cover. Like a grand total of like 3 people knew that and Azure Reese sure as hell ain't one of them._ The rest of the morning went fairly uneventfully until Ash showed up at noon for his shift.

"Alright Azure thanks for the help."

"No problem Sun. I've got some business to take care of elsewhere. You need anything else?

"Nope I'm pretty sure we're good. See ya around Azure." Azure nods and darts out into the cold Atlas day.

 _Alright according to my contact asked me to meet them at a place called the Wandering Warrior. Shouldn't be too hard to find._ Ruby sighed and started making her way towards the address the contact gave her.

* * *

 _That meeting took way too long._ Weiss said as she stepped out of the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters' main building. It was now shortly before 6 and she still had a 2 hour long airship ride to Patch. Thankfully she had been able to contact the pilot and have him wait for her. She quickly arrived at the airport and found her private ship.

"Take me to Patch at once"

The pilot merely shakes his head "No can do. Bad weather between here and there Milady. Going to have to wait till it clears up."

"Can't you go around it?"

"Negative Milady. Don't have the fuel capacity"

 _Damn it._ Weiss thought. "Any idea when it will clear up?" The pilot just shrugs. _Well there goes that plan._ Sighing she pulls out her scroll and sends a quick text to Blake.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Weiss, she finally has plans to go visit Patch and some higher being seems foils her at every turn. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for following this train wreck for all this time. We'll actually be visiting Patch next chapter so that's something to look forward to.**


	5. Unsurprising Disappointment

**AN: Another day another chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Unsurprising Disappointment

 _Patch Island_

Blake looks at the time, 5:25 with a sigh.

"You know she's not coming Honey" Yang says pulling up next to her. "We're clearly not that important to the rich powerful Weiss Schnee." Her voice only slightly dripping with venom towards the white-haired woman.

"Yang we don't know when her meeting ends. Give her a chance."

"I'm afraid Yang's right" Qrow says holding up his scroll. "For once it's not entirely her fault though. There's a bad storm between Atlas and here, at least the most direct route. Ain't nobody flying through that."

"Which she could of missed had she cared enough not to schedule a damn meeting today." Yang says taking another swig of booze.

"Yang! We don't know what the meeting was about. It might have been important"

"More important than the 10 year anniversary of who was supposed to be her wife's DEATH? I'm starting to think she never cared." Blake starts to open her mouth to retort but stops with a downward glance. "Besides who needs the Ice Queen. I think we've waited long enough and I sure as hell are drunk enough to go visit her. Who's with me?"

"You can count me in" Qrow says.

"I'll tag along I guess" Blake says before shouting into the Kitchen "Tai you coming?"

"Yea give me a minute. Yang you've got the flowers?" Eventually the 4 left Tai's small house and headed out into the woods. They walked in silence for several minutes until arriving upon a cliff that jutted out into the canyon. At the end sat 2 gravestones side by side. The larger (and older looking one) read "Summer Rose. Thus Kindly I scatter" and looked like it had seen better days, having been exposed to the elements for far longer than the one to its left. It read "Ruby Rose, Taken too soon." The 4 stood several feet back, none wanting to approach the grave yet. Eventually Yang took a breath and approached.

"Hey Sis" Yang says, kneeling down and placing a flower on the grave. "Can't believe it's been 10 years. Cole's doing well, Blake's parents are watching him. Didn't want to see his supermom break down I guess." she says with a weak chuckle. "You'd have loved him. He's almost as big a weapon nut as you…" Yang pauses, feeling a few tears running down her cheek. "Ice Queen didn't come again. I can't say I'm surprised. Like I've said after you left she pretty much shut us out of her life. We don't need her though." Yang slowly rises to her feet "it was good talking to you Rubes. I love you and miss you greatly." She slowly backs away and rejoins the group of 4. Tai steps up next and begins talking to his daughter. Suddenly Blake's scroll goes off with a message. Pulling it up she sees it's from Weiss.

 ** _I know you don't believe me but I intended to come tonight. Weather ended up screwing me over. I'll come down as soon as I can. Tell Yang I'm sorry._** **_Even if she doesn't believe me._** Blake shows Yang and Qrow the message, but they just scoff before looking towards the setting sun. Blake quickly taps a reply.

 ** _Yea we saw the weather report. Yang and Qrow don't believe you still. Don't worry I do._**

* * *

 _The Wandering Warrior, Atlas_

Finding the place ended up being harder than Ruby expected. Not many people had even heard of it let alone known where it was. Several hours later she did end up in the correct location, near the docks. Upon entering she sees the place fairly packed full of people. She scans the area looking for her contact until she feels a poke on her shoulder. Whipping around she sees a familiar pink & brown haired woman.

"Don't give me a heart attack like that Neo." She sighs. Neo merely grins before motioning over to a nearby table. The two take a seat. "What have you got for me this time?" Neo hands her a picture. "This the woman in charge?" Neo shakes her head and holds up 2 fingers "Second in command got it." She pulls out her scroll and takes a picture of the photo. "Anything else?" Neo pulls out an SDC pamphlet and points to the Dust in the title and holds her hands wide "They needs lots of dust?" Neo nods then looks at the time before motioning for the door. "Don't risk your cover. Sorry I'm late." Neo just rolls her eyes and makes her way out of the bar, brushing into Ruby as she passes. _Alright now to find out what we can about the woman in this picture._

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Weiss entered The First Banana not happy (well at least more unhappy than usual). _Of course Yang and Qrow don't believe me._ Upon entering she sees Azure working the counter.

"Good morning Miss Schnee" she says with a voice way to cheery for this early in the morning. "The usual?"

"Yes please. And I'll take one of those muffins again."

"Coming right up. Your totals 2.70 please" Weiss hands over her credit card. Azure swipes it and quickly hands it back. "Should be up shortly. 2 cream 1 sugar again?" Weiss nods and Azure turns around to start making when she speaks up.

"Azure can I ask you something?"

"Suuuurree. What's going on?"

"Why are you treating me like this?" Azure merely looks at her confused "I mean you really don't know me and I treated you like crap when we first met."

 _Cause I know that's not the real you Weiss._ Azure thought to herself _and I know I'm mostly responsible for turning you into this_ "Because my mother always taught me to treat people with kindness, no matter how they treat you back. Plus you looked so sad yesterday and today so I thought I'd try to brighten up your day even a little. You know? Anyways here's your coffee and muffin" She says holding out the cup and baked goods.

Weiss throws her a weak smile and takes the goods. "Thank you Azure. Have a good day." And she steps back out of the shop. Azure sighs _it's a start. This might go better than I thought._ She turns around to see Sun wide eyed staring at her.

"Ummm what's going on Suns?"

"Did…Did the Ice Queen just smile?"

"Yea. Is that weird?"

"I haven't seen her smile once since she started coming here. I don't know what you did but keep it up Azure."

Azure merely nods and gets back to work.

* * *

 **AN: There's the chapter. Not going to lie writing the graveyard scene was kind of hard. I ended up having to stop at least once to compose myself. It was also going to originally include little speeches from all 4 but I realized that I said pretty much all I needed to in one.**

 **Updated ages**

 **Cole (Blake/Yang's son): 6**

 **Tai: 63**

 **Qrow: 63**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time for more A Rose by Any Other Name.**


	6. Smooth Information Gathering

**AN: Here you go another exciting chapter of A Rose by Any Other Name. Enjoy**

* * *

Smooth Information Gathering

Once Ash showed up Azure was able to dart out of the First Banana. _Whew now we can get started looking for anything on that woman. Now the question is where to start. I don't want to go around asking everybody, because if I ask the wrong person I'll alert them that someone's looking for them, and I don't want that._ She starts wandering around town until she stumbles across a police station. _They might know something but I doubt they'll tell me, I mean it's not like I know her name or anything._ Deciding against going there she decides first try cross referencing the image through the database at the CCT. Thankfully finding her way there isn't that hard, given how it's one of the tallest buildings in the city. She enters through the large set of double doors. After the fall of Beacon, security in the CCTs increased to prevent similar things from happening _whether or not it did any good is a different story_ Ruby thought to herself. The lobby was large, multiple clerks talking to people wishing to use the CCT, a line reaching near the doors despite weaving back and forth across the room. Ruby hops in line and soon she approaches the desk.

"Welcome to the CCT. How can I help you this afternoon?" the young clerk says

"I wish to use the database to possibly get information on someone."

"Alright can I have your scroll to verify your identity?" Ruby hands over her scroll. "Alright Miss Reese. You'll be using Booth 3B21." The clerk hands Ruby a small slip of paper alongside her scroll. Ruby nods and heads off to find her booth. After about 5 minutes of searching she can't seem to find it. _Ugh where is it. I swear I passed that pillar_

"Lost?" A voice asks from behind her. Turning around she sees Weiss standing there with a hand on her hip.

"Miss Schnee. Umm yea I can't find the booth I was assigned."

"You've never been in the Atlas CCT before?"

"It's been a few years, I'm a little rusty." Weiss motions for her to hand over the slip and Ruby gives it to her.

"Follow me then. Turns out we're going to the same location." She starts heading off towards the elevators. "The first number is what floor it's on. The letter is the section, and the second number is the booth in that section. Most CCTs handle it like this I thought."

"Yea it's just I don't go to a CCT that often."

Weiss raises an eyebrow "Don't you have any family back home? I'd think you'd talk to them a lot since you're a huntress" Ruby raises an eyebrow "I might have done some digging on you after earlier today"

"Why am I not surprised" Ruby says with a sigh "No… my family really didn't approve of my career choice so I haven't talked to them in years" _Also they kind of think I'm dead, that throws a wrench in things._ "Anyways enough about me what brings you here? I figured you'd have someone to take care of this stuff for you, being the head of the SDC and all."

Weiss looks towards the ground for a second "I usually do but this isn't something to do with work." Ruby merely nods. Eventually the pair arrive to the proper booths. "There you go Azure."

"Thanks Miss Schnee"

"Call me Weiss."

"Okay then Weiss. Thank you" Ruby says with a bow. "Maybe I'll see you around." Weiss merely nods before heading to her own booth. _Things are going good on that front, it might not be much longer till I can bring up the job to her._ Ruby thought with a smile _of course she's only 1 of the 6 people I need to talk to. Anyways let's see what we can dig up on this woman._

 _Why did I say that?_ Weiss thinks as she heads to her booth _what effect is this woman having on me?_ Deciding to throw those thoughts aside for now she takes a seat. Attaching her scroll causes the call to start dialing out to Patch. Eventually she sees the face of Blake, in her and Yang's house, with a sad smile.

"Hey Weiss, long time no talk"

"Yea. Too long." Weiss looks down "Look Blake I'm really sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. I got behind on work and…"

"And what? You conveniently forgot the date" She hears Yang from just outside camera shot. "Just like pretty much every year since she vanished? Do you even care anymore Ice Queen?"

"Yang" Blake shouts looking behind the camera "Calm down."

"She's right Blake." Weiss admits "I do care. It's not just being busy. Its… I don't know how to explain it."

"We're not important to you. Pretty straightforward to me." Yang snaps back "was there a point to you calling Ice Queen? Or was it just to make excuses. Cause if I wanted to hear nothing but excuses I'd talk to Qrow about his drinking." Weiss looks down. "We've got stuff to do tonight anyways. Come on Blake." Footsteps are heard as she leaves the room.

Blake sighs and shakes her head "Sorry about that Weiss. Any idea when you're going to be able to come down? I know with the holidays you're shipping a lot more dust"

"Yea. If I can manage to get caught up I should be able to in a couple weeks. With that I'd be able to stay more than a day or two so I guess it's a tradeoff." Blake nods. "Anyways I'd best not keep you guys, I'll see you later Blake"

"Talk to you later Weiss." And the call disconnects. Weiss leans back in the chair with a sigh.

* * *

 _Well that could have gone better._ Ruby thinks with a sigh after disconnecting her scroll. _According to the database she usually frequents a bar run by a man by the name of Vio. And he's a bit of a character_. Vio Caliendo, leader of a group of thugs that are based off the southern part of Atlas. _Reminds me a lot of Junior back in Vale. Might need to check him out in a day or two._ As she gets up to walk away she sees Weiss also packing up her stuff, a really sad look on her face.

"Hey Weiss. How'd your thing go?"

"Hey Azure. It could have gone better."

"Want to talk about it?" Weiss raises an eyebrow "Might make you feel better." _I mean I can probably guess why but I'd like to know._

"I guess you have a point. But not here." Suddenly Ruby's belly rumbles. "How about we grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 _At the Restaurant_

The two go to a small diner not too far from the CCT. After getting a table and drinks, they sat in silence for several minutes.

"This is going to take a bit of explaining cause it's got a bit of backstory." Ruby nods for her to continue. Weiss pulls out her scroll and shows a picture to Ruby, who recognizes it immediately. It was taken at the Christmas right after Weiss proposed to her.

"Who's that?"

"She was my…" Weiss pauses "fiancé. 10 years ago yesterday we were set to get married."

"What happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! I am so evil muahahahahahahaha. Anyways next chapter will be a flashback to what happened 10 years ago, at least On Weiss/Yang/Blake/Not Ruby's side of things (you'll have to wait a few chapters for what happened to Ruby). So you've got that to look forward to. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review/critique/flame, and I'll catch you on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball… I mean A Rose by Any Other Name.**

 **ALSO: 80 Followers, 43 favorites? Did not expect this to be this popular (i know that ain't technically saying much but still). You beautiful people are awesome.**


	7. Worst Day Ever

**AN: Here's the flashback chapter. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Worst Day Ever

Weiss awoke feeling really refreshed and happy. After months of planning today was the day she and Ruby would get married. After a long shower she was in the middle eating a small breakfast in her study when Klein popped his head in.

"Milady, Mrs. Belladonna and Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie await you in the foyer."

"Thank you Klein. Tell them I will be down shortly."

"Understood Milady." After finishing up her breakfast she changes into a dress similar to what she wore back at beacon and headed downstairs where the 3 waited.

"Hey Ice Queen" Nora greets "You ready to get hitched?"

"Nora" Ren scolds. "I don't think Weiss would appreciate you using such vulgar terms"

Weiss and Blake chuckle, being used to the Valkyrie's antics. "To use your terminology Nora, yes I am ready to 'Get hitched'" Weiss replies. "Now before we head to the church I do believe we have some appointments this morning. We'd best not be late."

* * *

Yang, Jaune, Penny made their way across town to pick up Ruby, who lived in a small apartment in Vale.

"Look all I'm saying is we should have taken a right at the light…" Jaune starts

"Look blondie." Yang interrupts "I know where my sister lives. It should be coming up on the left"

"Actually friend Yang our most direct route is back the opposite way in which we are currently going." Penny interjects.

"Ugh fine." Yang steers the car into position to turn around. "Hey Jaune call Ruby and make sure she's awake. We should be there shortly"

"Can do." Jaune pulls out his scroll and dials Ruby's number, silence permeating the car as the phone rings.

"Hey you've reached Ruby. Unfortunately I'm not available at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hey Ruby it's Jaune, just calling to make sure you're awake. We should be there in about 10 mins assuming Yang doesn't get lost" Jaune replies before hanging up. "No answer."

"Alright. She must still be sleeping. Lazy bum" Yang chuckles. "Try again once we get closer to the place. The 3 made small talk for the rest of the drive. Soon they spotted just down the road a large apartment complex.

"I'm going to try her again" Jaune says pulling out his scroll and dialing Ruby up again. Shortly afterwards he puts down the scroll "That's odd. It went straight to voicemail. No ringing."

"Perhaps Ruby forgot to repower it" Penny suggested.

"I hope not. That means she's not awake and we're going to run late" Yang says with a sigh. "We're here anyways. So let's get my lazy sister up." The 3 quickly make their way up to Ruby's apartment. Yang bangs on the door with her metallic hand "Ruby you awake?" there's no reply. Yang tries knocking again, slightly louder ""Come on we've got to get going or Weiss will have both our heads!" Yang sighs and pulls out a key "good thing she gave me a spare. Let's get her up." She goes to unlock the door but finds it already unlocked "That's… odd. Ruby usually locks her door." She begins to push the door open "Alright Ruby we gave you a chance but now you're going to…" her voice fades off as she looks into the apartment. The place is totally trashed. Furniture thrown about, books ripped off shelves and lying haphazardly around, a few of the windows broken, complete chaos. The kitchen didn't fare much better; drawers ripped out and their contents dumped onto the ground.

"Whoa did Ruby have a rave last night?" Jaune asks as the 3 step into the apartment.

"Not that I know of. We'll worry about the mess later let's get her awake." Yang says approaching the bedroom. "Rise and shine Rubes you've got a big day ahead of…" she's cut off again as she opens the door. Much like the rest of the apartment the bedroom is completely trashed. What concerns Yang more is the fact that the bed is clean and made, a stark contrast to the rest of the place, and Ruby is not laying in it. Looking over to where the bathroom is shows another trashed room and no sign of the speedy redhead.

"Jaune… call Ruby again." Yang says coldly. Jaune tries again but puts the scroll down after only a few seconds shaking his head.

"Still going straight to voicemail."

"I believe I have the answer to that conundrum Friend Jaune." Penny says holding up something from one of the counters back in the kitchen. At one point it could have been considered a Scroll, but it has been smashed into several pieces. A rose emblem clearly visible in the center of the pieces.

"That's…" Yang trails off, her eyes widening in shock "Ruby's scroll." She darts around the apartment, looking for any sign of her sister, but is unsuccessful in locating her. "Jaune… call the police. She's missing"

* * *

The 3 woman sat as the most expensive stylists in Atlas prepared their hair for the day.

"I wonder what Ruby and the others are up to" Nora ponders to the other 3.

"Knowing Ruby" Weiss begins "She's probably snoring away having slept through her alarm… again." the 3 share a laugh. "Then Yang will kick down her door and she'll be all like" she alters her voice slightly into an impression of her fiancé "YANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I could see that happening" Blake says trying to hold in her laughter "So what's the odds Ruby's late for her own wedding?"

"I'd say pretty high. She might be fast but Miss Rose excels at wasting time." Ren adds from where he sits in the waiting area at the salon, his hair already washed and ready to go.

"I bet all 3 of you 100 lien that she's late"

"Nora please don't wager on our friends weddings… again."

"You're just mad you lost last time."

"Technically Nora it was a draw. Both Yang Blake were late" Weiss interjects.

"Not the point Weiss." Eventually the 3 were deemed ready and made their way to the church where the wedding was to take place. It was a fairly small place far from the main part of Atlas. It worked for the 2 since the ceremony was to be fairly small. Most people didn't even know it was going on, which Weiss appreciated _. The wedding of the head of the SDC and one of the most famous huntresses in history was sure to draw the paparazzi. By the time they find out. We'll be on an airship to Mistral for our honeymoon_ Weiss thought with a smile as she looked out the window. _It'll be nice to have some privacy for once. Plus if anyone tries to enter team CFVY will make sure they are dealt with._ The 4 agreed to make sure the ceremony went off without a hitch, well minus Velvet who was in charge of taking pictures for the event _. Not that I expect anything to happen. But it's better safe than sorry_. As the three step out of the vehicle, having arrived at the church, Weiss gulped. Blake noticed this and walked up to her friend.

"Nervous?"

"Of course not. A Schnee does not get nervous" Weiss protested. "I'm just concerned about today."

"Weiss that's pretty much the definition of nervous" Nora interjected. "Come on everything will be fine. Now come on let's get you ready." She grabs the white haired woman and starting to drag her towards the room that was reserved for them to prepare the finishing touches and change into the proper attire. As they're about to enter Blake's scroll goes off with a message notification. Pulling it out her eyes widen as she reads what it says.

 _Yang:_ ** _Blake. Call me AWAY from Weiss ASAP._**

"Blake everything ok?" Ren says noticing her friend's concern.

"Umm yea." Blake closes the text. "I… forgot something in the car. You guys go in and start getting ready."

"I can go get it if you want Blake" Ren offers.

"No that's fine." The 3 other shrug their shoulders and enter the room. With a sigh Blake calls up Yang.

"Hey Yang what's up?"

"This is bad Blake like really bad I don't know what's going on but she's not here and the place is destroyed and Weiss is going to kill me and I'm too young to…" Yang begins to ramble.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ruby's missing Blake. We're at her apartment right now and the entire place is trashed. Like really badly. Worse yet she's nowhere to be seen."

Blake lowers her voice to a near whisper "Have you tried her scroll?"

"That's the problem. It's here. And in about as bad of condition as the rest of the place. It's toast. "

"Alright I'll let her…"

"NO!" Yang interrupts with a shout "DO NOT LET WEISS KNOW! We'll find her and everything will be ok."

"Look we're going to need to tell her eventually."

"But if things work out…"

"Yes I know if things work out you won't have to but that's a pretty big if Yang." Especially if it's as bad you say over there." She hears a knock at the door from the other side.

"Alright Vale police is here. Jaune called them. I've got to go."

"Let me know what's going on."

"Will do." Yang hangs up the phone. With a sigh Blake turns around to see Weiss standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.  
"What'd Yang need?"

"Nonothing" Blake stammers

"Blake what's going on?

"  
"It's nothing. Apparently you were right and Ruby overslept. They'll try to make it as fast as possible but might be a little late."

Weiss raises an eyebrow at her and stares for several seconds before sighing, shaking her head with a smile "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Yang was pacing the halls like a madwoman. Shortly after the cops arrived they were asked to leave and wait outside. Soon a detective walked out of the apartment.

"Do you know what happened where is she…"

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. We're working as hard as we can to try to find Miss Rose. Do you mind if I ask you 3 some questions?" the 3 nod. "Alright. What are your names?"

"Yang Belladonna"

"Jaune Arc"

"Penny Polendina at your service"

"Alright. And your relationship to Miss Rose is…"

"I'm her older sister and these 2 are her friends." Yang answers

"When was the last time you made contact with Miss Rose?"

"She sent me a text last night around like 5 to confirm the time we were meeting today." Yang shows the detective the messages on her scroll. "We tried calling her this morning but got no answer."

"Yes we found the remains of Miss Rose's scroll. Have you actually seen her recently? I know she's a huntress so was she on a hunt?"

Yang shook her head "Her fiancé explicitly banned her from going on hunts before the wedding."

"I see. And the wedding is?"

"Today. We were on our way to pick her up when we found the mess."

The cop nods in sympathy "Did Miss Rose have any enemies that might wanted revenge?"

"She has had several over the years but we've dealt with them all already."

"Alright you 3 are free to go. We'll contact you with any further questions and if we find anything out." with that the detective headed back into the apartment.  
"Yang what are we going to do?" Jaune asks. Yang says nothing, merely pulling out her Scroll and sending a text to Blake, struggling to hold back tears.

* * *

Blake was in the restroom when Weiss saw her scroll light up. Glancing over she saw it was a text from Yang with 2 words

 ** _Tell her._**

 _Tell me what?_ Weiss worried w _hat's going on here?_ As she panics Ren steps into the room, having changed into his tux.

"Weiss is everything ok?" he asks seeing the distraught look on her face. Weiss merely holds up Blake's scroll, showing the message to Ren. His eyes widen but he doesn't say anything. At this moment Blake returns.

"Blake…" Weiss begins "what is going on?" she holds up Blake's scroll "do you have something to tell me?"

Blake grabs the scroll from Weiss' hand before looking at the ground. "I don't know how to say this…"  
"Blake please just tell me what's going on."

"...Ruby's missing" Weiss' eyes widen and her hand shoots up to her mouth in shock. "Yang and them went to the apartment this morning. Apparently it's trashed and they can't find her anywhere."

"What about her Scroll?" Ren asks.

"It's destroyed." Blake explained "they found it in the apartment."

"Have they contacted the police?" Nora asked

Blake nods "they were arriving as we were talking. "She turns to Weiss who hadn't said anything "I'm so sorry Weiss. Yang asked for me not to tell you right away, in case they found her." She felt her ears flatten against the top of her head.

"I...I understand Blake." Weiss replies, holding back tears before reaching for her bag, pulling out her scroll she dials Yang's number.

* * *

The 3 were on their way to Taiyang's house to let him know what was going on. Penny was driving instead of Yang who was still an emotional wreck. Suddenly her scroll rings. Looking down at it she sees that Weiss is calling her.

"Hello?" she says answering the call

"Yang. Is what Blake said true?" Weiss' cold voice came out through the scroll "Is… is Ruby missing?"

"... Yes."  
"May I ask why you didn't tell me right away? Why you tried to keep it a secret?"

"Because I was hoping we could find her soon and I didn't want to worry you. But now I'm not sure."

"I...I guess that mmmm" she's unable to finish as the tears she was holding back fall, dropping her scroll in the process. Blake picks it up

"I'll talk to you later Yang."

"Roger. We'll keep you posted." Blake hangs up and embraces Weiss "Weiss I'm so sorry." The 2 stay there for several minutes before Weiss pulls back, her face covered in running makeup.

"I… I need to go to Patch. I want to see for myself."

The 3 others nod "we'll take care of business here." Ren assures

"you go find Ruby and drag her home by the ear" Nora adds, trying to cheer her friend up. It seems to help as Weiss cracks a small smile and a chuckle.

* * *

Present Day

"What happened when you made it to Patch?" Azure asked

Weiss shrugged "Nothing really. We never found her. Ended up having a grave made there. Granted it was empty until they found her weapon, or at least what remained of it."

Azure put a hand on Weiss' shoulder "I'm really sorry that happened to you Weiss." _wow. Didn't realize I left such a mess._

"Thanks Azure. But bringing it back to the call, after she disappeared my relationship with her sister took a turn for the worse, although that's mostly my fault."  
"Why?"

"I pretty much stopped talking to them other than the occasional text. Also I haven't been down there in years."

Azure nods not in agreement but understanding "it's not too late to attempt to repair the relationship Weiss."

"I hope you're right Azure." Weiss stands up "Thank you. You were right. This really helped. I'll see you around" She walks out of the restaurant. _It's not too late…_ Ruby muses to herself as she also exits. _Wish that was the case for me._

* * *

 **AN: There you go. Like I've said Ruby's side will be coming down the line (not terribly far, so don't worry) Catch you on the flipside of A Rose by Any Other Name.**

 **EDITS: fixed up formatting and added a bit**


	8. Not So Smooth Information Gathering

**AN: This chapter was originally 2 chapters but due to length issues (mainly the 1st chapter being too short for my liking) I decided to fuse them. Anyways enjoy. Also HOLY CRAP 100+ followers?! You people are awesome and I love you. Thanks for those leaving reviews (especially knight7572, I appreciate you asking questions).**

* * *

Not So Smooth Information Gathering

 _At the Bar_

Ruby ended up waiting till later in the day to visit the bar. It was decently full for a small place. _Nothing like Junior's place back in Vale_ Ruby thought. A smoky haze from several cigars filled the air. Several patrons were playing pool while others were merely sitting there drinking away their sorrows. The barkeep was a large bull Faunus, an equally large sword strapped to his back. He seemed to pay little attention to the blue-haired woman that entered. At least till she walked up to the bar and sat right in front of where he was polishing a glass.

"Can I help you?"

 _Damn it Yang's better at this whole intimidation for information tactic._ "Yes I heard you might have some information on the whereabouts of a woman?"

"I know a lot of women Blue. You got any specifics?"

"Better than that I have a picture." She says pulling out her scroll and showing the bartender a picture of a woman with blood red hair and wearing a black sleeveless top and dark red pants. His eyes widen for a split second before regaining his composure.

"Can't say I have. She steal your man or something?"

"No let's just say we have some history." Azure replied. "You positive you haven't seen her?" she says pulling out some Lien. "Maybe this will jog your memory." As she does this she notices two figures sitting down the bar get up and move towards her.

He glares down at the Lien and shoves it back towards her "Nice try Blue but even if I knew something you'd need more than that. Now I suggest you leave before we remove you ourselves." He begins to draw his weapon as the 2 men from the bar draw scimitars.

"Easy there boys. Violence isn't necessary." Azure starts backing up into a 3rd guy.

"We don't take kindly to strangers barging in and asking questions Blue" the bartender stepped out from behind the counter. "We might have to teach you some manners." Once weapons started being drawn the bar was quickly emptied leaving Ruby and the 4 men. Ruby pulled out Rose & Thorn and gave the bartender a smirk. "What you think you're puny blades are going to do anything? Don't make me laugh."

"It's not about size Vio, it's about how you use it." She replies before shoots her foot back in a kick, smacking one of the goons right between the legs. He crumples down and one of the goons swings at her. She rolls under his swing, sliding past him and firing a few shots from her weapon at the bartender, who blocks them with his sword. He brings the giant weapon down but Ruby is able to roll out of the way. Springing to her feet on top of a table, she fires a few more shots at the two remaining goons. They charge forth and swing but Ruby jumps over the blade and kicks the 2 in the jaw sending them stumbling. As she's landing from the kick she fails to notice Vio's fist come forth and clock her straight in the face, her noise making a sickening crunch, before she's sent back several feet with a sword slash, causing a nasty gash to appear over one eye. Her Aura allows her to stay conscious but that still hurt like hell. Thinking quickly she charges towards him, expecting him to swing low. He does and right before the blade contacts her she rolls over his shoulder, digging one of the daggers in between his ribs, the other going straight to his throat.

"I suggest you two don't move any closer." She says to the goons. They back off not wanting their bosses throat to be slit. "Now then Vio, I suggest you start talking. Who is she?"

"I told you I don't know anything Blue." Ruby grabs the dagger in his ribs and twists it slightly. "Alright her names Carmen. She showed up a few months ago and recruited some of my men."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know Blue believe me. They just disappeared. I haven't seen them or her sincAAAH" he's cut off as she twists the dagger again. "Look I don't know what your beef with the Jade Swords is but trust me Lady you don't want to mess with them. They're only the tip of whatever's going on."

"Thank you Vio you've been a big help." She says sickeningly sweet as she pulls out the dagger. "I suggest you get that looked at. Now if you excuse me. Gentlemen." She nods to the goons, too concerned about their boss to worry about her, and takes her leave. Once outside she realizes her face, and also (possibly more importantly), her wig is covered in blood. _Crap crap crap crap crap. Aura will heal the nose and the cut eventually but I need to get the blood out of the wig and fast._ Doing her best to make avoid people she makes her way back to the First Banana. Once there she slips in through the back entrance and makes her way to the loft. Once inside she pulls off the wig and goes to the bathroom to try and wash the blood out. Not easy since blood kept trickling into her eye. _Ok stop the head bleeding first then focus on wig. Wig can wait._ She reaches into her backpack and pulls out a first aid kit and the container that held her contacts. Removing the contacts so they don't get damaged by the blood she's about to start bandaging up the cut when a voice echoes throughout the small loft.

"I'll be down in a sec Ash I've got to grab more coffee beans to grind for tomorrow…" Sun says as he climbs up the stairs, stopping once he sees Ruby currently trying to stop several locations on her face from bleeding, silver eyes and red and black hair clearly visible. Ruby looks up, see's Sun through the mirror, and her face goes white as a ghost.

"…Ruby?" Sun couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him (bleeding fairly heavily as well) is Ruby Rose, the girl he thought had died at least 5 if not 10 years ago. _How'd she even get in here?_ He thought until he noticed the stained blue wig on the ground near his feet. _Ooh._ Realizing his friend is still bleeding he darts over to her struggling to bandage up the head wound.

"Sun listen I can…"

"Not now Ruby. Let's get you patched up first." He says grabbing the bandages from the first aid kit. Unfortunately there isn't enough bandages in the well-used kit. "Hold on I'll be right back." He darts back downstairs shouting "Ash get the 1st aid kit now"

 _Crap I am so screwed._ Ruby thought as she stared at the ground. _I should just leave, find another place to stay. Not that it matters my wig is ruined. I shouldn't have rolled like I did, that's how the blood got there._ Before she gets a chance to do anything Sun returns with the kit. Getting to work he quickly stitches up the cut and bandages it up.

"Glad to see one of us was paying attention in field medical back at Beacon" Ruby said with a weak laugh, which Sun replicated, cracking a smile before his face goes stone serious.

"So… Azure" he starts, doing finger quotes as he says her fake name "Care to explain just what the HELL is going on? We thought you were dead! Does Yang know? What about Blake? And WHAT ABOUT WEISS!?"

"Sun please calm down and I can explain." Ruby pleaded. Sun merely sat back and nodded for her to continue, folding his arms across his chest. "Where to even start." She pauses for a minute before continuing "Basically 10 years ago I… ended up coming across something BIG. Possibly even bigger than Cinder's crew."

"Why not bring it up to your team? Or anyone?"

"Because when I stumbled across it I wasn't exactly the most… stealthy. I barely made it out of there alive. I was scared of them hurting you guys… so I ran. I figured they'd be focused on taking me down that they'd leave you alone. Which actually worked surprisingly. But I've been working to try and take them out since."

"What made you come back to Atlas?"

"I have a… friend who's helping me with info. Seems at least part of the operation is here in Atlas. Problem is I don't know where and even if I did I couldn't take it alone. So right now I'm mainly trying to find it and then get the nerve to…"

"Contact your old team?"

Ruby nods "Them and JNR. I really don't trust anyone else to do this job. Other than you but you're retired."

"I might be willing to come out for this if it's as big as you say."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So when were you going to tell your team you were still alive?" Ruby stares at the ground not answering until she mumbles something "what was that?"

"I wasn't…"

"What do you mean you weren't? Ruby they're your team, your friends! You can't just let them think you're dead!"

"I can't go back Sun. They'll hate me. Rightfully so. Especially Weiss…" she's interrupted by a sharp pain in her forehead as Sun flicks her there

"Ruby I believe the proper phrase is you're being a dolt" Sun states "they're your friends and family. If they don't take you back I'll eat my hat."

"You're not wearing a hat…"

"That's not the point." he puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder "you've seen how Weiss is. Yang and Blake aren't doing much better. They might be upset at first but once you explain the situation they'll just be happy to have you back."

"I guess you're right." Ruby says with a sigh.

Sun reaches down and grabs the ruined wig "Look I don't expect you to tell them tomorrow. But it will do everyone a lot of good the sooner you do. I'll see what I can do about this wig. Azure might be getting a hairstyle change."

"Sun you don't have to do that."

"No I don't. But you're my friend Ruby and friends help each other out just hang out here for now." He makes his way over to the stairs, suddenly pausing at the top "and Ruby?" Ruby looks up at him seeing a smile on his face "it's good to see you again." Ruby returns the smile.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Weiss entered The First Banana in a somewhat cheerier mood than normal. _I guess talking to Azure yesterday really helped._ Unfortunately the blue haired woman was nowhere to be found; Sun and an unhappy Ash were the only two in the shop.

"Morning Miss Schnee" Sun greets her "the usual?"

"Yep. Where's Azure? She's been working the last few mornings"

"Unfortunately she is a little under the weather today."

"Sorry to hear that. Tell her I hope she gets better soon." Sun nods and hands Weiss her coffee, who thanks him before heading out of the shop.

* * *

After the morning rush Sun trusted Ash with the shop and headed out to find someplace to hopefully get Ruby's wig fixed. His scroll showed a few shops that might be able to help around town, one thankfully not terribly far from The First Banana. He approaches the glass door and walks in. Wigs sat all around the shop, some on head mannequins and some just hanging on the wall. A small counter sits in the back with a short brown haired man leaning against it.

"How can I help you today?"

"Hey I was wondering… my friend had a bit of an accident and got blood all over this wig" Sun shows him the wig "any chance you can get the blood out, or at least give me something in the same color?" The man takes the wig from Sun and looks it over.

"I'll see what I can do. It's going to take some time. Especially if I can't clean it. You need this exact color?"

"Or at least as close as you can."

"I'll do my best. You have a number I can call?" Sun gives the man his number. "I'll let you know by the end of the day whether I'm able to clean this or not." Sun thanks the man and walks out, accidentally running into a woman with long red hair, wearing a blank sleeveless shirt and red pants.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sun apologizes.

"No I wasn't looking where I was going." The woman replies before stepping out of Sun's way, her eyes falling on the wig in the man's hand. Sun slips out past the woman who approaches the counter. "May I ask whose wig that is?"

"It belongs to a friend of the man you ran into, Miss Carmen." He says motioning to the door. "He didn't say who."

"Í see. Perhaps I shall pay him a visit." Carmen says with a smirk. _So whoever our little detective is has a wig. Did the pest have any allies?_ Carmen walks back out of the shop and pulls out her scroll.

"I need information. Monkey Faunus, Blonde hair, probably works near the wig shop downtown." She hangs up the scroll and heads off down the road. Soon she gets a message form her people "The First Banana huh? Guess I should give him a visit."

Ruby sat on the bed in the small loft with nervousness. While she replaced the contacts her hair isn't the most common thing in the world so if anyone comes up here they might recognize her. She soon hears footsteps coming up the stairs and darts into the bathroom and closes the door.

"Ruby it's me" she hears Sun call from beyond the door. She opens the door and sees him empty handed. "Someone might be able to clean the wig, or at least order a similar one. The problem is…"

"We don't know how long it's going to take." Ruby finishes. Sun nods and Ruby sighs. "I guess I'm stuck here for now."

"Why can't you go out without it? If you don't mind me asking?"

"The people after me have eyes everywhere Sun. Plus this…" she motions to her unique hair "Kind of stands out."

"Hair dye?"

Ruby shrugs "It was easier when I was on the run to maintain that wig than have to find a bathroom to dye my hair constantly. Besides…" she's interrupted as the two hear Ash's voice come from downstairs.

"Mr. Wukong someone wishes to talk to you."

"FOR THE LAST TIME ITS SUN!" Sun shouts back down before turning back to Ruby "Hold that thought". Before making his way back downstairs. Ruby slips to the top of the stairs and tries to listen down.

"Hey you're the woman from before." She hears Sun say.

"Yes. Mr. Wukong if you don't mind me asking where did you get that wig." That voice. Ruby's eyes widen as she recognizes it. That's Carmen.

"It belongs to a friend. Mind me asking why?"

"Oh I'm with Atlas police" She flashes a police badge "we're looking for a woman who had a similar wig. Is she around?"

"No. She left earlier this morning."

"Alright." Carmen hands Sun a business card. "Call me if she shows up. It is important we make contact with her ASAP."

"Is she in trouble?"

"Can't disclose that information Mr. Wukong. You understand." With that Carmen exits the shop.

"That woman gives me the creeps." Ash says after a couple of minutes of silence. "What wig anyways?"

"Don't worry about that Ash." Sun says glaring at the door the woman left out of before his scroll goes off with a message. He doesn't recognize the number

 ** _Sun don't trust her._** Is all it said. Sun types back a simple reply.

 ** _Who is this?_**

 ** _Azure._**

Sun nods before putting away his scroll. "Hey Ash I'm going to check up on Azure. Hold down the fort and I'll be back before lunch rush." Ash merely grunts in reply and Sun darts upstairs, nearly running into Ruby at the top of the stairs.

"Ruby why is Atlas police looking for you? What did you do?"

"You actually think that she's with police?" Ruby asks shocked "Trust me she's about as far from police as you can get."

"She's with the people after you?"

Ruby nods "Second in command. Leads the grunts" She shows Sun the picture on her scroll. "She gave you a business card. Can I see it" He hands her the card the woman gave him. "Fake name of course." Suddenly Ruby's scroll goes off with a message notification.

 ** _You've caused a bit of mess haven't you._** It was from Neo. **_Carmen knows Azure is looking for her. Keep on your guard._**

"Who's that?" Sun asks reading off the scroll.

"An… ally. She's been on the inside giving me what info she can." Ruby states before replying.

 _Ruby: **Yea she showed up here. The guy I'm staying with managed to keep her off.**_

Neo: **_You need to get out of there. She'll return._**

 _Ruby:_ _**Problem. The wig got stained during the fight at the bar.**_

 _Neo:_ _**Are you serious?**_ Ruby could picture the short woman facepalming. Shortly after another message comes in **_Where's the wig?_**

"Sun what shop did you drop it off at?" Sun tells her the name and she texts it to Neo

 _Neo:_ _**Alright. I'll see if i can dig anything up regarding a connection between these two.**_

"I saw the woman at the wig shop earlier. Doesn't look like she wears a wig though. Meaning…" Sun starts

"She'd have no reason to be there unless she knew the owner." Ruby finishes. Lets be on guard for now. We'll have to wait for word from the wig shop person and we'll move on from there." As if on cue Sun's scroll goes off with the number of the shop.

"Hello"

"Mr. Wukong I will be able to clean the blood off of the wig you brought in this afternoon." The man says. "It should be ready by tomorrow around midday.

"That is excellent. Thank you." Sun says and hangs up. "Looks like we won't have to wait long." Ruby nods in acknowledgement and Sun heads back downstairs.

* * *

 **AN: There's the extra-long chapter for you guys. Sorry it has been a bit i'm moving and haven't had access to my pc (thank you google docs. I'm actually on a friends pc as i finish this chapter up). Anyways hope you guys enjoy thye chapter (sorry about the formatted mess that was original chapter 7, I fixed it just before posting this), & I'll catch you next time.**


	9. Unfortunate Coincidences

**AN: Happy New Year's everybody (yes I know I'm** ** _insert however late I am here_** **)! Welcome back to another exciting chapter of A Rose by Any Other Name. I was hoping to get this out before 2016 ended but real life got in the way. Anyways enjoy the chapter, next update shouldn't take nearly as long (Mainly given how I already have 90% of it written as I write this).**

* * *

Unfortunate Coincidences

Sun was able to retrieve Ruby's wig the next day with little trouble. Afterwards Ruby returned to helping Sun in the morning (much to Ash's relief, so he didn't have to work all day). Weiss was also happy to see the blue-haired woman behind the counter again. She couldn't quite place it but somehow the woman she had known for only a few weeks was breaking her out of the cold shell she had been in for years. _Really ever since Ruby disappeared_ Weiss mused to herself one night. _It actually feels nice to smile for once and mean it._

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

Weiss was interrupted from filling out paperwork by a weird feeling in her. Like she was being watched. Looking around she doesn't find anyone. Shrugging it off she keeps working on the paperwork until she had that feeling again. _Okay what is going on here?_ She thought to herself. Standing up, she grabs Myrtenaster from the spot she placed it and makes her way over to the window behind the office. Opening it she at first doesn't see anything until she can barely pick up a quiet thump. Years of having to figure out where Blake is in a fight has helped hone her hearing. Nowhere near to the level of the Faunus woman of course. Looking down she sees the shadow of a figure running off towards the front gate. Thinking quickly she whips out her emergency scroll and dials the head of her security, Francis Ironwood.

"Francis there is an individual running across the front lawn. He was spying on me. Intercept him. I will be pursuing." Without waiting for a reply she hangs up the scroll and jumps out the open window, using a glyph to slow her descent so she lands softly on the ground, a few feet behind the spy. Once on the ground she begins to pursue the individual. He's quick so Weiss uses some glyphs to boost her speed. _Ruby would be able to catch this punk easily._ She notices several armed guards coming in from either side, in attempt to pincer the man. Unfortunately he manages to slip out of their grasp and over the fence, a part of the cloak he was wearing tearing off in the process. The individual doesn't seem too concerned as he starts running off into the dark of the woods surrounding this part of the manor. The men pursue him but soon come back, unsuccessful in their hunt.

"Sorry Milady we were unable to locate him."

"It's fine. I'm curious about this." She says motioning to the patch on the ground. Picking it up she sees it has a symbol on it, of a green colored sword stabbing a silver colored heart. _I don't recognize this symbol anywhere._ "Francis, contact Atlas police, ask if they can send someone over. They might know something about this symbol"

* * *

 _A warehouse in Atlas_

"You'd best have something good for me" Carmen snarls as she walks in to the small office they've turned into a command center in the warehouse. "I'm a very busy woman at this point."

"Well remember that wig we gave to the Faunus?"

"The one we have a man watching? Yes I do, we finally get something?"

"It took a bit but yes. And not only did we locate the young woman Azure, there's something interesting you want to see." He pulls up the feed from the camera the man had on him. In it the two see the man looking at the upstairs window. Usually the drapes are drawn but this time they're open. They see the young woman they are looking take off the wig before putting it on a box. From the man's perspective he is able to catch a glimpse of a woman with red and black hair, and what appeared to be silver eyes. The woman suddenly notices the drapes are open and quickly closes them.

"Looks like our little Rose didn't die 5 years ago like we thought. Any word from the spy getting the last of the info we need to grab the Schnee?" the sound of light footsteps followed by a tap on her shoulder shows that Neo had returned. Turning around Carmen sees the shorter woman holding a rolled up piece of paper. "Excellent work Neo. Did anyone see you?" Neo shakes her head. "Excellent. We are moving up our plans with the Schnee. Mobilize the men, we're initiating this part of the plan tomorrow night."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Ruby woke up fairly early, around 4am. Sun's morning guy had ended up leaving due to family so Ruby pretty much took over the morning shift. After a refreshing shower she checks her scroll. Unfortunately no messages from Neo. _She must not have found anything about that wig shop._ Ruby thinks to herself. Putting on her disguise she makes her way back downstairs to help out with opening. Soon the shop was open and the normal hustle bustle of customers came in and out. Soon Weiss made her way in for her morning coffee.

"Good morning Azure, Sun" she greets the two.

"Morning Weiss" Ruby greets with a smile. "The usual?" Weiss nods and Ruby turns around to start preparing it. "Hey Azure, is there any chance I could talk to you later?"

"Yea Weiss of course. Do you mean when I get off or later than that?"

"Later. Closer to the evening."

"Ok. How about this?" Ruby pulls out a business card and writes a number on the back "This is my scroll number. Let me know when you want to meet up and where." She hands the card over along with her coffee. Weiss nods and heads out into the cold Atlas winter. Sun looks over at Ruby with a smirk.

"Giving your number to Weiss? You know she's taken right? I think someone might be jealous from up there." Ruby holds back the laughter till the last customer but can't hold it any longer and starts laughing, throwing an empty plastic bottle at Sun.

"You are the worst you know?" Sun reciprocates the laugh. After a few minutes Ruby straightens up "I'm actually worried though. You saw her face Sun, somethings wrong."

"You think it has anything to do with the people after you?"

"I hope not. Otherwise this could go really bad really fast."

* * *

Later that day Ruby got a text from Weiss telling to meet at the same restaurant the two went to a couple weeks back. Once there she spots Weiss in a corner booth, stirring a small coffee and pretending to read the menu.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late. No vehicle makes the distance a tough one" _plus I can't use my semblance without giving away my position._

"It's ok Azure, I understand." Shortly after Ruby sits down the waitress comes by and takes her drink order. Once she leaves Weiss reaches into her pocket "You're a huntress right?" Ruby nods "According to the records you really don't affiliate with any kingdom, taking odd jobs all over the world." Ruby nods again "I was hoping you'd recognize this symbol" she hands a small cloth patch of a green sword piercing through a silver heart.

Ruby's eyes widen as she recognizes the symbol. _The Jade Swords. What do they want with her? As far as I know they don't know I'm still alive, after what happened 5 years ago._ "Where did you find this symbol?"

"There was someone spotted sneaking around the complex at my house. While he managed to escape the guards found this."

"I'm sorry Weiss I am unfamiliar with the symbol. I might have seen it over the years but I can't place it right now. Did you go to the Atlas police?"

"I did and unfortunately they didn't recognize it either. They said they'd keep an eye out for any information, try to contact precincts in other kingdoms, but that it would take some time."

"Sorry I can't be of much more help Weiss. If I think of anything I'll contact you." _I need to contact Neo ASAP. If they're after Weiss for any reason I need to find out when they're going to act._ Once dinner finishes Ruby sends a text to Neo.

 _Ruby: __**Neo please reply ASAP. Are they planning something with Weiss?**_ She sends the text and heads back to the shop.

* * *

Something feels off to Weiss as she enters the manor. _It's quiet… too quiet_ Weiss thinks _there should at least be the noise_ _of the staff doing something._ Drawing Myrtenaster she slowly pushes open the door. Her fears are confirmed as she sees her head butler Klein lying on the ground. _Klein!_ Running to her old friend she sees that he is thankfully still alive. She pulls out her scroll but to her annoyance finds its dead. _Damn now of all times._ She's about to reach for her emergency scroll when a woman's voice echoes throughout the entrance hall.

"A pleasure you to join us Miss Schnee." Looking up she sees a woman standing before her, wearing a red combat vest with tight black pants, a large sword with a long handle strapped to her back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Weiss says drawing Myrtenaster.

"Can't say I was expecting you to be out tonight. You do surprise me." She laughs "In terms of what I want, I want you to come with me. You see my employer has some… use of you. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Weiss notices a similar looking symbol on the hip of the woman's pants _that symbol. She's with the same group as the spy last night._ "I don't know who you are… and I don't know what you want. But I sure as hell am not going with you anywhere."

The woman's sly smile turns into a glare as she draws her weapon. "Have it your way then" Leaping from the stairs she brings the blade down, bullets firing back propelling her strike forward. Weiss is barely able to roll out of the way, bringing Myrtenaster up to guard the strike. _She's fast. Doesn't help I haven't really fought in a few years._ The woman doesn't let up though, quickly darting forth with several strikes of her blade. Weiss is able to catch some of them but she takes a few clean hits, before the woman hops up and kicks, sending Weiss flying back. She doesn't need to look at her scroll to know she's fast running low on Aura. _I can't summon given how she's not giving me any breathing room_ Weiss realizes as she dodges another strike, bringing Myrtenaster up and catching the woman in the ribs, feeling her blade bounce off the woman's Aura. _She has an awakened Aura as well._ Spinning the barrel to red Dust she strikes forth, hoping to overwhelm the woman with the heat of the blade. It seems to work as the Weiss is able to get several clean strikes on the woman, at least until the a shot rings out and sends Weiss flying back, the barrel of the gun in the hilt of the weapon smoking with a freshly fired shot. The woman fires several more shots before Weiss can react, draining what remains of the the former heiress' Aura, before letting up.

"I'll give you one more chance. I've dropped your aura. Come with me."

"Never." Weiss says staggering to her feet, holding Myrtenaster out. The woman charges forward, but this time Weiss is prepared for it. She's able to catch the redhead with a strike across the chest. Unfortunately she was so focused on the strike she failed to notice another figure had entered the room, and she feels a sharp pain in her head before everything goes black.

 **AN: OOOH! What does Carmen have planned with Weiss? What does it mean for Ruby? Will Weiss finally find out Azure is Ruby? Find out on the next exciting chapter of A Rose by Any Other Name.**

 **Also coming soon to the page: Unlikely Heroes, a superhero modern AU. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, & Yang have been friends since childhood, but suddenly they all gain a unique ability. Where did it come from? How did it happen? That's what they want to find out. (This will be releasing alongside A Rose by Any Other Name. I already have a few chapters written so if i don't get chapters of this done in time i can release that)**


	10. Ghost of a Rose

**AN: Here's the continuation. Good stuff shall happen. Also this was originally called Return of a Rose but Ghost of a Rose sounds cooler.**

* * *

Ghost of a Rose

The first thing Weiss noticed when she awoke was how weak she felt. _Ugh what happened?_ She then realizes she's bound. As her vision clears she figures out she's in a large warehouse...somewhere. _It's probably Atlas but who knows where that psycho took me_. Said psycho had her back turned to Weiss about 4 feet away. She turns around and notices Weiss is awake.

"Ah you're awake. Good."

"What do you want with me?" Weiss tries to activate her semblance but is unable to even conjure a glyph. _Frick forgot my aura dropped during our fight._

"You need not worry your pretty head Miss Schnee. I'm merely holding you for my boss." she says with a crooked smirk "although you will help me dealing with a little thorn in my side. You see we have a… mutual acquaintance. She holds out Weiss' scroll near one of her bound hands "Unlock it and call your new friend Azure"

"And why should I do that for you?" Weiss protests

"The reason is twofold. One cause no one knows where you are at the moment."

"They'll find me"

"And two I have about 3 snipers up there" she points to the tower of crates. "While they won't kill you I can have them injure you. May I remind you I dropped your aura during our little skirmish?" Weiss hesitates for a second and suddenly feels an extremely sharp pain in her right arm. She screams out in pain then grits her teeth. "Ugh fine." she unlocks the scroll and pulls up Azure's number with her good arm (which was still hard given how she bound) and the woman holds it up to her ear.

Ruby sat in the back of the First Banana, happy to get a short break after the morning rush ended. Suddenly her scroll goes off and she notices Weiss is calling.

"Hey Weiss what's going on? You ok?" she answers.

"Oh Azure I didn't you know you cared" the woman answers.

 _Carmen_ Ruby realizes "What have you done with Weiss?"

"Oh don't worry she's perfectly fine Azure Reese." the woman says with a chuckle "oh where are my manners. I shouldn't use that horrendous fake name you go by" _Azure's not her actual name_ Weiss thinks to herself _what is it then?_ Her question is answered with the woman's next words "We do have a score to settle **Ruby Rose"** she says placing emphasis on the name _Ruby? It can't be her. Can it?_ Despite her best efforts her eyes widen at the mention of that name, which doesn't go unnoticed by the woman "oh looks like that name sounds familiar to the Schnee. Possibly an old friend? Teammate? Or perhaps something more… romantic?"

 _Damn it._ Ruby curses to herself _this is bad_ "What do you want?"

"As I said Ruby we do have a score to settle. South docks. Warehouse 6. If you don't want your precious Weiss hurt I suggest you come alone. Also abandon those ugly contacts you wear. Green really doesn't suit you." she hangs up and turns to Weiss "Now we wait."

* * *

 _The First Banana_

As soon as the call ends Ruby uses her semblance to dart up to the loft and change, not going unnoticed by Sun, who followed upstairs stopping near the top.

"Ruby what's going on?"

"I've got to go Sun. That woman I've been looking for has Weiss."

"I'll come with, let me grab…"

"NO!" Ruby shouts "They'll hurt her if I don't go alone. If I'm not back in like an hour call the cops. Warehouse 6, south dock."

"Alright be careful Ruby." she nods and darts off towards the south dock.

* * *

 _South dock, Warehouse 6_

The front was unguarded as Ruby approached _be on your guard Ruby. This smells of a trap._ Nothing happens as she enters the main area. Most covered in darkness except a small area where she saw Weiss sit, bleeding from her arm and bound _crap she's hurt_ Ruby rushes up to her wounded friend.

"Azure what is going on? Are you…"

"Weiss I'll explain later let me get you out of…" a shot behind her interrupts her

"Rose I suggest you don't do that just yet" Carmen says from behind her, her weapon smoking from the shot she just fired. Ruby whipped around and drew Rose and Thorn.

"I'm here Carmen, let her go."

"Nah I'd rather her watch as I kill her former fiancé. But first why don't you let her see your real hair? That wig is tacky, and blue just doesn't fit you like black and red." Weiss watches as Azure reaches up and pulls off her blue wig, revealing familiar black and red hair.

"Rurururuby" Weiss stammers "it's really...you"

"Weiss I'll explain later but first let me deal with her" she says pointing one of her daggers at Carmen.

"Oh come on Rose you couldn't beat me 5 years ago with that overgrown gardening tool, what makes you think you'll stand a chance here?"

"This time it's different Carmen!"

"Why? Cause you've had a solid rest? Or because you have some puny knives you call a weapon? Face it Rose without your original weapon you stand no chance. Our fight 5 years ago proved that. I believe I left it in several pieces her and her friends" she motions back to Weiss "found."

"No not cause of that. Because last time I was fighting for my life. Now I'm fighting for something more, my friend."

"Have it your way." she says charging forward, bringing her sword down in an overhead strike. Ruby uses her semblance and darts away from the blow, firing several shots from Rose at Carmen, who blocks it with her weapon, then follows up with shots of her own. Not having a big enough weapon to block them, Ruby takes a few shots to her Aura before she is able to dodge out of the way, taking cover behind some boxes. "You can't hide from me forever Rose. I know the layout of the place. And even if I can't find you." A sniper shot hits the box right next to Ruby, causing her to jump "I've got some backup, while you're alone. They won't interfere unless you run like this so I suggest you come out, because the next shot won't…" She's interrupted by a tornado of roses flying towards her, colliding into her as Ruby thrusts her weapons forward. Carmen is knocked back several feet as the tornado continues pass, landing on top one of the smaller piles of boxes.

"I'm not hiding Carmen. I wasted too much time hiding, I'm ending this here." She turns into another tornado and darts forward, intent on doing something similar. Unfortunately Carmen sees it coming and connects with the tornado, sending Ruby flying back with a shot powered strike.

"You know Rose I should be thanking you. Our last fight gave me some interesting uses of my shots." Ruby stands up, still defiantly holding Rose and Thorn out. "Ever the persistent pest aren't you?"

 _Can't try that again._ Ruby thought to herself. _At least she's looking winded. I wonder if Weiss was able to hurt her aura at all. I doubt she went quietly._ She notices Myrtenaster on Carmen's hip. She's pulled out of her thoughts as a gunshot alerts her that Carmen's weapon is flying towards her. Barely able to roll out of the way, she darts forth, almost as if to stab her. Carmen prepares to counter with her fists when suddenly Ruby darts sideways, grabbing Myrtenaster and tossing it towards Weiss, landing only a few feet from the chair Weiss sat in. _hopefully she'll find a way to use it._ Weiss seems to get the idea and starts trying to inch the chair towards where her weapon lay but a shot stops her. _Damn the snipers. Where did that shot come from?_ Scanning the upper area of the warehouse she is able to locate one of the snipers, the one who's currently trained on Weiss, by the slight shine of the gun. _You guy's forget I used a sniper most of my career._ Going tornado again, she starts storming towards Carmen, who picked up her weapon during the whole debacle. She prepares another strike but Ruby veers up towards the sniper, taking another strike to the stomach as she misjudges the distance. Fortunately the sniper is too focused on Weiss to see the red tornado plow into him, knocking him off the boxes to the concrete below. The other 2 snipers, in a panic, start shooting at the tornado as it barrels around the top of the warehouse, giving away their position. Zigzagging across, she takes out the 2 remaining snipers before landing several feet in front of Carmen, extremely winded. _Ok note that took a lot more out of me than I expected._ Unfortunately her exhausted nature doesn't go unnoticed by Carmen or Weiss.

"Feeling a little tired Rose?" Carmen snarls "If you give up now I'll promise to make it painless… maybe"

 _Ruby isn't going to win this. Carmen's reading her like a book._ Weiss realizes. _At least with the snipers gone I can maybe help._ She begins concentrating hard, trying to summon anything, even if it's just a barrier to protect Ruby. The redhead starts shooting with both daggers, darting around with short bursts of her semblance, managing to catch Carmen with a couple bullets. Carmen's reactions to the shots tell Ruby her Aura's getting low _At least we're both low on Aura._ Ruby thinks to herself. Realizing this she decides to charge forward, shooting all the while, changing her aim slightly to try and sneak past Carmen's guard. It works somewhat but not enough as Ruby ends up running out of bullets, and runs right into a strike, the force field of her Aura dissipating as it empties, before flying several feet back. She's quickly pinned by Carmen's foot, the blade of her weapon right at her throat.

"I told you Rose you had no chance here. 10 years ago you stuck your nose where it didn't belong. 5 years ago I thought you perished, but this time I will make sure you…" she's interrupted as she's sent flying by an icy claw, her own Aura dissipating, a large claw mark appearing across her face from the strike. Looking up Ruby sees the disembodied claw of an Ursa, floating out of one of Weiss' glyphs. It disappears as fast as it appeared.

"You will do no such thing" Weiss gasps out "Not while I'm alive."

"YOU BITCH!" Carmen shouts charging towards Weiss, blind with rage. "YOU BOTH WILL DIE FOR THIS!" As she approaches Weiss closes her eyes, prepared for the finishing blow. It never comes as a single shot rings out, followed by a short gurgle and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Opening her eyes she sees Ruby, holding one of the rifles wielded by the snipers, smoke of a fresh shot ringing out. Looking down she sees Carmen, a single bullet right between her eyes. Having overexerted her Aura even more Weiss faints, the last sight she sees is Ruby moving slowly towards her. Suddenly a large explosion rocks the building. Realizing the place was going to collapse Ruby picked up the pace, untied, and grabbed the unconscious Weiss. _She must have had a dead man's switch or something._ She realizes as more explosions rock the building. She darts out to the street when suddenly she's surrounded by police.

"FREEZE. PUT THE WOMAN DOWN!" A cop shouts

"SHE'S BEEN SHOT WITHOUT AURA, SHE OVERUSED HER SEMBLANCE, AND SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Ruby yells back gingerly placing Weiss on the ground.

"WE'LL GET HER THAT, BUT STEP AWAY FROM THE SCHNEE WITH YOUR HANDS UP" Ruby does so and the cops handcuff her, securing her weapons in the process.

"Do you have any sharp objects other than your weapons?"

"No."

"Do you have anything in your pockets I should worry about?"

"All that's in there is my scroll and wallet." She's searched, put into a police car, watching as an ambulance puts Weiss' unconscious body into the back of it. _Please be ok Weiss._ Ruby thinks as the squad car she's in pulls away from the ruined warehouse.

* * *

 _Atlas Police Station_

Ruby sat in the interrogation room, bandaged up but conscious, a young male cop staring her down, a small file on the table in between them.

"So… Azure Reese is it?" he says reading off her ID. Ruby nods. "Odd how in this picture you have blue hair, yet you sit before me with black and red. Plus we found this." He tosses the remains of the blue wig on the table. "Amongst the rubble. Plus there seems to be no record of an Azure Reese until about 5 years ago. So how about you try again. What's your name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. Or do you have a reason to hide? Perhaps you have some sort of…"

"That's enough!" a woman's voice interrupts him, the door opening to reveal a tall woman with long white hair in a ponytail, wearing a general's uniform.

"General Schnee?"

"I will take over this interrogation. You are dismissed"

"But Ma'am…"

"I said you are dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am." The cop darts out. Winter takes his seat and stares down at Ruby, who's currently wishing she was wearing her cape to hide her face. She was always shy and awkward around Weiss' sister but this was increased due to the circumstances.

"So… Miss Reese." Winter begins "Care to explain what happened today?"

"Basically I got a call from Carmen…"

"The woman whose body we found at the scene?"

Ruby nods "Yea. Apparently she had kidnapped Weiss to get to me. We have a bit of history together. Although I don't think that was the only reason. Seems like she had plans beyond drawing me out."

"And why would Weiss be perfect for this."

"I mean I had befriended her recently. So I guess…" She's cut off by Winter slamming her hand on the table.

"Try again Miss Reese. Because we both know that isn't the only reason."

"You know why!"

"I want to hear you say it"

"Because I'm Ruby Rose her ex-fiancé and she knew I'd do anything to protect her and now Weiss is hurt and I don't know if she'll be ok and I was too slow…"

"Miss Rose please calm down" Winter's voice softens slightly before standing up and walking over to Ruby. "Look. I have a lot of questions regarding your whereabouts these last 10 years, but there is someone who needs an explanation more right now."

"Weiss…"

"Exactly. Given the situation I see no reason to hold you. If anything you should be commended for saving her. " She holds out a bag containing Ruby's goods. "Go see her. She's at Atlas General. You'll need this" she hands Ruby a packet of papers. "To see her. Given the circumstances she's under heavy security."

"Thank you Winter. And" Ruby pokes her fingers together in nervousness "you all deserve an explanation eventually. But for now just know I didn't do it by choice." Winter nods and Ruby heads out towards the hospital.

* * *

 _Atlas General, Main lobby_

Ruby rushes into the hospital lobby and up to the desk "I need to know where Miss Schnee's room is" Ruby hands the receptionist the papers Winter gave her. The receptionist looks over the paperwork and then back at Ruby with a weird look.

"Alright, I'll let security know you're here." she picks up the phone by her and dials a number. "Yes Miss Polendina someone is here to see Miss Schnee. Yes they have proper clearance. General Schnee signed it herself. Name? A Miss" she looks back at the form "Ruby Rose. Is that a problem? Miss Polendina?" There is a pause as the nurse looks confused "Penny? Are you there?" she hangs up the phone "I'm going to assume she's on her…" she's cut off as suddenly Ruby finds herself on the ground, the heavy form of her robotic friend on top of her, the feeling of being crushed as Penny hugs her.

"UGH. Penny you need to quit doing that." Ruby groans.

"But I'm so happy to see you! It has been far too long. What even happened to you?"

"Penny I will explain later but right now I kind of need to see Weiss. Is she ok?"

Penny hops to her feet "Oh right! Unfortunately she isn't conscious right now. Her Aura being depleted plus the damage she took afterward took its toll. The doctors assured she should be okay though."

"Good to hear. Can I go see her?" Penny nods and leads Ruby down the hall. Ruby isn't too surprised to see Penny hasn't changed much in 10 years, if at all. _I mean she is a robot after all._ After stopping Cinder she got the chance to meet Penny's creator who had managed to salvage her friend's AI from the wreckage in Amity Colosseum, giving her a new body. Despite their concerns that the memories might be damaged Penny seemed to be intact, having memories of Ruby as a friend but beyond that not much else. When Winter took over as general from Ironwood Winter ended up putting her in charge of a small platoon. Soon the pair approached a room in the far corner, isolated and guarded by 2 heavily armed soldiers. They let the 2 through. Ruby's heart drops as she looks at the form of her partner on the bed. She's bandaged up in several locations and has a tubes coming out of her arm. _I was too slow_ Ruby thought, a worried look coming to her face _I should have known they would do something with Weiss, she's only the head of the biggest Dust supplier in the world. God damn it Ruby._

"She looks a lot worse than she actually is" Penny assured her. "The doctor said she should be up shortly."

"Thanks Penny. Is there any chance you can step out for a minute? I understand if you can't but…"

"Do not worry Friend Ruby. I will be just outside." She says stepping out, despite the protests of the guards. "It will be alright soldier. Friend Ruby would not hurt Miss Schnee." Ruby grabs a chair and pulls it up close to the bed, staring at the form of her friend. _Damn it had I been faster in finding Carmen this wouldn't have happened._ Ruby lamented. Soon she hears a silent groan as Weiss' eyes slowly open.

"Ugh my head." Weiss groans before looking over at Ruby her eyes widening as she realizes who's sitting next to her bed. "Ruby?"

"Yea Weiss it's me. Look I'm really sor…" She's cut off as she feels Weiss' lips collide with her own in a passionate kiss. The two sit there in a kiss for several seconds before Weiss pulls away, a look of joy on her face. The joy quickly morphs into a glare angrier than Ruby has ever seen.

SMACK!The sound echoes throughout the small hospital room as Ruby feel's Weiss' hand across her cheek. She could have easily avoided it but she didn't because she knew deserved it.

"I … deserved that" Ruby says

"YOU THINK! YOU'RE LUCKY I...I" Weiss begins to shout before losing her strength and breaking down crying. Ruby goes to comfort her but Weiss pushes her away "don't touch me." Ruby merely nods and sits back. Several minutes pass without a word from either woman until Weiss speaks up again "Where have you been? What happened? Does Yang, Blake or ANY of our friends know you're still alive? Why did you leave us? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? Did you not love me anymore? Did you not want to get married? Why didn't you try to talk to me?"

"No, Weiss it wasn't cause of that."

"THEN WHY RUBY!?"

"I'll explain everything…" Ruby begins

"WHEN RUBY? YOU'VE SAID THAT SEVERAL TIMES!"

"Right now. Just please calm down." Weiss leans back slightly in her bed and motions for Ruby to go on, tears still streaming down her face. "I just don't even know where to begin."

"Start with what happened 10 years ago. The night before our wedding."

"Alright."

* * *

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter will be another flashback as Ruby tells Weiss what happened to her 10 years ago.**


	11. Past Revealed & Questions Answered

**AN: Here we are the moment you've all been waiting for the question you have wondered since day one will finally be answered: why did Sun open a coffee shop named The First Banana?**

 **…**

 **Wait what do you mean you don't care about that and want to know why Ruby disappeared 10 years ago? Too bad I wrote a 10k chapter explaining its origins, and that's what you get this update.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **FIIIIINNNNNNEEEEE. Here's your stupid flashback chapter to what happened to Ruby 10 years ago. Enjoy… I guess.**

* * *

Past Revealed & Questions Answered

 _10 years ago, Downtown Vale_

It was a quiet night in downtown Vale as Ruby walked the streets, music blaring from her headphones. She was restless, too excited for the next day. _Sucks I can't see Weiss till tomorrow. Stupid traditions_. By this time tomorrow she would no longer be Ruby Rose, but instead be Ruby Schnee. _It'll be nice to see Weiss calm down afterwards. I know she's been stressing out like crazy these last few days, making sure everything was perfect, despite my assurances._ Ruby really didn't care about having a super fancy wedding, she just wanted to marry the woman she loved more than anything in the world. Her music is interrupted as she's notified of a text message from Yang.

 _Yang:_ _**Hey Rubes we're meeting at your place at 6:30 tomorrow morning right?**_

 _Ruby:_ ** _Yea. We need to be at the church by 9, so with an hour and a half airship ride that gives us an hour at the hair place._**

 _Yang:_ _**Roger. See you tomorrow sis. Love you.**_

 _Ruby:_ _**Love you too sis.**_ Putting her phone back in her pocket she decides to start making her way back towards her apartment, the rumbling of her stomach reminding her she hadn't eaten since lunch. _Have to keep my energy up. I think I'll have the leftover spaghetti from a couple days ago._ She's pulled out of her thoughts as she runs into someone

"Oops sorry." The figure merely keeps walking past. Something strikes Ruby as odd about the figure, who was wearing all black with a large hood, covering his face. _I mean I guess I should talk, I wear a hood most of the time._ She decides to follow the figure, who ends up darting into a nondescript building. Slipping in before the door closes, Ruby finds herself in some sort of darkly lit hallway, the figure heading towards a door at the other end. As Ruby approached she saw a staircase, hidden off in the corner just before the door. Deciding to investigate that she heads up the stairs, ending up in some sort of backstage area, a small ladder going up to a catwalk. Climbing up she passes over a large room, where several robed figures stand, a woman with blood red hair, wearing a bright red dress, standing off to one corner, leaning against a wall, a large spear like weapon with a sword on one end sitting on her back. _Similar to what Cinder wore_ Ruby thought. The hooded figures were chanting in a language Ruby recognized from the war with Salem _that's the Grimm language_ Ruby thought. _Whatever they're doing down there, it can't be good._ Having picked up some Grimmese (the unofficial name Ruby decided to use for the language) from when she was captured, Ruby tries to figure out what they're chanting. The only things that she got were "Salem", "Goddess", "Return" and "Life" _are they trying to resurrect Salem? But why? Do they want the world to explode? Is it even possible to resurrect her?_ As she ponders, creeping forward still, her foot slips and she soon loses her balance. Unable to recover she falls… right into the center of the circle, startling the hooded figures, interrupting their chanting.

"Ummm… hi?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" The redheaded woman asks, drawing her weapon.

"Ummm… I got lost?"

"Likely story Red" she approaches slowly. "Unfortunately for you you've interrupted something very important to these people. And given how I'm paid to make sure that nothing interrupts this, I'm afraid I'll have to deal with you."

"What are you guys even doing here? Why are you trying to resurrect Salem?" Ruby says before realizing what she said. _Oh crap. Probably shouldn't have said I understood what they were chanting._

"You understand the language of Grimm?" one of the hooded figures asks.

"Wait a second… you look familiar Red." The redhead states, staring at Ruby. "Ah yes… Ruby Rose. The world famous Huntress. Of course you'd interfere with our plans." Ruby draws Crescent Rose at this point, staring down the men as they draw swords. _I need to get out of here… and fast._ Ruby fires a quick shot, tagging one of the cultists in the leg, using the momentum to augment a kick into another cultist. Using her semblance she darts away, dodging a shot from the pole of the woman's weapon, before starting to run out of the building.

"Always the speedy one weren't you Rose?" the woman snarls "Run if you want. You won't escape me. No one does." She turns to one of the cultists, who was wearing fancier robes than the rest. "Orders?"

"Take out this Ruby Rose." He speaks, his voice bellowing out throughout the main room. "She might be a nuisance. I shall pay you double what you already are receiving."

"Noted." She pulls out her scroll and contacts one of her men "I need any and all information on a Ruby Rose. She must be taken out at all costs. She will prove to be trouble to our employer's operation."

* * *

Once Ruby was certain the men weren't pursuing her she stopped to catch her breath. _This is bad. I need a plan._ She starts heading off towards her apartment. Once arriving there she slips in and unlocks the door. Placing her scroll on the kitchen counter she starts pacing, trying to figure out anything. _They probably won't go back there. I didn't recognize that woman and all the others were cloaked, hiding their faces._ _Think Ruby. Ugh I can't figure this out. Weiss will know better. She'll be mad as hell for discovering this day before our wedding but…_ She's interrupted as the door to her apartment flies open several armed men piling in, guns drawn and pointed at her.

"Don't move Rose." One of the men demands.

 _They must have been with that cult._ Ruby says noting the emblem of a green sword stabbing a metal heart. "Sorry guys but I'm not expecting any visitors tonight, and I was just about to leave."

"You're not going anywhere. Bosses orders."

"Tell your boss she can take her orders and shove it where the sun don't shine." She says drawing Crescent Rose. The men open fire, and Ruby is able to deflect the bullets with her scythe. Looking out the window she sees more men approach. _I'm outnumbered. I need to run._ She uses her semblance and crashes through the window, up on to the roof. And starts running.

"Keep running Rose" She hears the woman from before shout. "I will track you down to the end of the earth." She turns to her men, who were currently looking around the apartment. "Trash this place and keep a man on guard 24/7. Make it so she can't come back." Before heading off into the night, to find the elusive Rose.

Once Ruby was a safe distance away she again stopped. _Alright can't go back there. Now to contact…_ she reaches for her scroll, realizing she left it on the kitchen counter, alongside her wallet. _Crap._

* * *

 _Present Day_

"So that's what happened. I tried using the CCT to contact you guys but I couldn't verify my identity, and they had the apartment watched at all times. I was in hiding for 5 years, staying off the grid, staying away from them. Eventually I picked up the Azure identity, and started fighting back. Which lead me to Atlas, and to you." Ruby says with a sigh. Weiss remains silent for several minutes processing what happened before finally speaking up.

"But why not let us know you were alive at any point? Why make us think you were dead? We could have helped."

Ruby looks down at the ground "I... I was scared. I had a… person who helped me, maybe a year or two after I ran. They… were killed by the Jade Swords as I ran. This person gave their life so I could live, I didn't want to risk the same thing happening to any of you guys. Especially if they succeeded in their goals. Like I said Weiss they're trying to resurrect Salem. And if they're successful I don't know if I can defeat her like I did last time."

"We can handle ourselves. You know that Ruby." Weiss retorts

"I know. It was also the fact that…"

"That what?"

"I…" Ruby felt tears running down her face. "I don't deserve you guys."

Weiss' eyes widen "what do you mean?"

"I mean I ran Weiss. I ran and made you guys think I was DEAD. If I came back I know you guys would hate me and rightfully so. That's why I didn't tell you when we met recently. I'd rather you think I was dead than know I was alive and hate me. I wanted you to remember the good times we had. I'm a terrible person." Ruby stands up "Now you know… I'll go find someone else to help, or just do it myself. Tell Blake and Yang. I don't really care." She starts to walk out the door.

"Ruby wait." Ruby pauses at the door knob. "I… I don't hate you." Ruby turns around slowly, staring Weiss in the eyes. "I'm mad at you yes. Mad as hell right now. But I don't hate you. You've made mistakes. We all have. You only did what you thought was right. And you're wrong, Blake and Yang won't hate you. They'll just be happy to have you back." Ruby slowly starts making her way back to the chair she abandoned and sits back down. "I'm happy you're back too, deep down. So we have some bad guys to deal with?"

Ruby nods "Yup."

"Well then as soon as I get out of here we'll make our way to Patch to recruit Yang and Blake."

"We? You mean you'll help?"

"On one condition." Ruby gulps but nods "You tell our friends who you ACTUALLY are. They deserve to know as much as I do. Wait a minute." Weiss realizes "Does Sun know? I mean you are staying at his business."

"He found out a couple weeks back. I… ended up getting injured in a fight, and he spotted me without the wig. I didn't mean to tell him before you… it just kind of happened." _or at all for that matter._ She doesn't say out loud. "And that's a deal, I'll tell them." Weiss merely nods. Before any more questions can be asked a doctor walks in.

"Miss Schnee how are you doing?" he pauses noticing Weiss' wet cheeks "Is everything ok? Do I need to ask security to remove her?" he motions to Ruby.

"No, everything is ok. Been better doc. Sore all over and exhausted."

"That's to be expected. Your Aura was exhausted twice within a short span of time. The fact you're awake this soon afterwards is a sign to the strength of it." He says flipping through his chart. "Your Aura should heal the damage once it's recovered, but there will be some scars."

"How long will I stay?"

"I'd like to keep you a few days, just in case."

"Other than that is there no reason I can't leave sooner?"

"I guess not but Miss Schnee I suggest you stay…"

"I don't want to hear it. I have business to take care of in Vale and time is not my side. I will sign whatever is necessary but I want to leave ASAP."

The doctor sighs but nods. "We should be able to discharge you tomorrow morning. I will have a nurse bring in the paperwork." With that he steps out. Weiss turns to Ruby.

"What are you going to do till then? I know you said Sun knows you're alive"

"I have some business to take care of. As I was talking my contact texted me saying she found the location they're going to do the ritual. She wants to meet us wherever once we get Yang, Blake, & JNR. I figured we could meet Blake and Yang, grab her since Patch is closer to Atlas than the mainland of Vale, and then go meet JNR." She pauses before raising a finger "oh and before I forget Carmen mentioned you guys found the remains of Crescent Rose. Was she telling the truth?"

"Yea. What happened with that anyways?"

"She broke it. It's a miracle I survived that fight. Anyways what did you do with it?"

"We buried it in the grave we had made for you. It's… next to your mother's."

"Look I… I need Crescent Rose for this. While these are good" she motions to Rose and Thorn, still at her hips. "I'm much better with her. If possible could we maybe get it out of there? I don't remember how bad the damage was but I'd like to try to repair it, or at least rebuild it using some of the metal."

"It was in really bad shape but if anyone would be able to fix it you would be the one."

"Alright. We'll arrange that once we have Yang and Blake on board."

"Sounds like a plan." She pulls out her scroll and calls Klein

"Miss Schnee? Are you alright? We got word you were hospitalized."

"Klein I am ok. I will be discharged tomorrow morning. Have a driver at Atlas General then and the airship ready for a trip to Patch.

"Miss Schnee if what I was told about the extent of your injuries are true…"

"I am fine Klein. Please time is not something we have on our side."

"We?"

"Me and…" She looks to Ruby, mouthing "tell him?" Ruby merely nods. "Ruby."

"Ruby? As in Miss Rose?"

"Yes Klein. It's a long story."

"Understood. The driver and airship shall be ready for you two tomorrow."

"Thank you Klein. Also have the fragment of Crescent Rose I have in my study on the driver, I will be taking it from him." Ending the call she turned to Ruby. "Stay if you wish, but I'm going to try to sleep to recover. Don't think I'm done asking you questions though."

"I trust Penny and her crew to protect you. I'll let you sleep." Ruby says. She waits until Weiss is asleep before making her way to the door "I love you Weiss." With that she walks out, looking fully at Neo's text.

 _Neo:_ _**Ruby I'm sorry about what happened to Weiss. I didn't get your message until it was too late. Look I found out where the ritual is taking place. Let me know when we're going to act, but keep in mind we don't have much time.**_

 _Ruby:_ ** _I understand Neo. Weiss is fine, and she also knows who I am. Carmen was going to use her to get to me. I don't know how but they found out who I was. Anyways she'll be released tomorrow and then we're heading to Patch._**

 _Neo:_ _**To grab your sister and her wife?**_

 _Ruby:_ ** _Yea._**

 _Neo:_ ** _Alright. I'll meet you guys there day after tomorrow._**

 _Ruby:_ _**Ok. We'll grab JNR after you arrive.**_ Closing her scroll she heads back to the coffee shop, where Sun is waiting near the door.

"Ruby? Glad to see you back. I called the cops like you asked, but I saw the news. Is Weiss…?

"Weiss is fine. She also knows who I am now."

"You told her?"

"Not exactly. Carmen pretty much ratted me out. She… took it… ok. And she agreed to help. We're going to Patch tomorrow to grab Yang and Blake, heading to Vale to grab JNR, and then going to end this."

"Excellent. Wish I could help but…"

"I understand Sun, you've retired after the War, and you have the shop to look after. You've done more than enough to help me."

"Go kick this cult's ass for me."

"Will do."

* * *

 **AN: There you go, it was pretty much an instance of wrong place wrong time forcing Ruby to run. Next chapter will be Yang and Blake finding out Ruby is alive. How do you think they will react? Also I will glossing over Ruby's explanation of what happened 10 years ago in the future, no need to repeat it ( & before you ask, What happened to Crescent Rose will be elaborated on, just in a later chapter). Anyways I'm rambling, hope you guys enjoyed this and catch you guys next time on A Rose by Any Other Name.**


	12. RWBY Reunited

**AN: This chapter was fun to write. Also did you see that finale! Holy shit did not expect that scene where Jaune hit RNR with a steel chair and joined the Authority**

 **…**

 **Ok that was a joke. But without spoilers the finale was … good.**

* * *

RWBY Reunited

As promised, Weiss was released from the hospital the next day, and the pair left Atlas. The airship ride to Patch was uneventful. Ruby and Weiss mainly made small talk, catching up on the ten years of each other's lives they missed. Soon they landed on the island, and hailed a cab.

"2138 W Acorn Ave please" Weiss told the driver then turned to Ruby who had put the blue wig back on, the soot mostly cleaned off. "Why are you still wearing that?"

"I'm scared to face them right away so with this they won't know until we tell them. I will tell them shortly after we arrive." Weiss merely shrugs and looks out the window. They soon arrive to a small yellow brick house. Weiss paid the cab driver and the two made their way up to the door, which Ruby knocked on upon arriving.

"Mama someone is at the door" a young voice could be heard beyond the door.

"Hold on Cole I'm coming!" The pair hear Yang reply. _Mama?_ Ruby's eyes widened and she turned to Weiss "you're sure this is the right place?" Weiss merely nods. Soon the door opens revealing Yang, wearing an apron over a yellow tank top and black sweatpants. She has a small smile on her face which disappears upon seeing who's at the door.

"Oh" she states "Hello Ice Queen."

"Hello Yang." Weiss replies.

"To what do I owe the honor of you FINALLY coming down? I'm tempted to slam this in your face. "

"Actually Mrs. Belladonna I'm the main reason we're here. I have something that requires the abilities of you, your wife and Miss Schnee." Ruby interjects.

"And you are?"

"A friend" Weiss says "is Blake here? It will be easier to explain to you two at the same time."

"She should be home shortly. This better be good Ice Queen." She lets the two in. The main area has a large sofa and a few chairs in front of a fireplace with a large television above it. Kid's toys are strewn about. Weiss and Ruby take a seat in the chairs. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" Yang asks

"Water is fine." they both say and Yang heads towards the kitchen, almost tripping on a toy in the process

"COLE BELLADONNA GET IN HERE AND PICK UP YOUR TOYS" Yang shouts

"Sorry Mama." from upstairs scampers in a young boy, black cat ears sitting on top of his head _it's true they do have a kid_ Ruby thinks to herself _he looks almost identical to Blake. Except those eyes they're definitely Yang._ Soon yang reappears with 2 glasses of water which she gives the pair before sitting on the couch. Before she can say anything the front door opens, revealing Blake carrying some groceries.

"Honey I'm home." she shouts from the entryway "I got the stuff you nee…" she trails off as she notices her guests "oh hey Weiss."

"Hey Blake."

"Who's your friend?"

"Isn't that the million Lien question" Yang snarked "they showed up like a few minutes ago and refuse to say who she is. APPARENTLY she needs us 3 for some reason."

"Mrs. Belladonna please take a seat." Ruby said. Blake looked between the 2 before taking a seat, staring at the blue-haired woman across from her _she seems familiar_ Blake thought to herself. _I just can't place from where._

"Can you send your son out of the room please?" Ruby requests "he doesn't need to hear this." after sending Cole upstairs the pair turn back to Ruby. "Thank you."

"Alright now who are you?" Yang asked sounding annoyed.

"It will be easier to show you" Ruby responds reaching to her hair, hands shaking in nervousness. After struggling with the wig for several seconds she takes it off revealing the black and red hair underneath. Yang and Blake stare at her in confusion for what feels like an eternity, faces unmoving from their confused expressions. Suddenly Blake's eyes widen and her mouth drops

"Ru...Ru...Ruby?" Blake eventually asks. Ruby merely nods, a small smile forming on her face. "What are you… how are you… where have you... we thought you were dead?"

"It's a long story" Ruby replies with a sigh "I'll explain shortly." She turns to her sister whose expression is blank. "Yang?" no reply. The 4 sit in silence for a minute until Ruby stands up "Listen Yang I…" she's cut off by Yang leaping to her feet and marching towards her, eyes redder than Ruby has ever seen. She stops right in front of Ruby and stares her down. After what felt like an eternity Yang raises her arm. Ruby closes her eyes and braces herself for a strike. It never comes and instead Ruby feels herself in Yang's strongest bear hug, her shoulder becoming increasingly damp with Yang's tears. "Yang…. Breathing is...necessary" she wheezes out. Yang lets up slightly, just enough to let her breathe.

"It's really you…" Yang stammers out through tears "I can't believe it"

"Yea Yang I'm here."

As the 2 sisters reunite Blake turns to Weiss "when did you… how did you…"

"A couple days ago." Weiss explains "she ended up saving me from some goons."

"We heard about that" Yang says letting go of Ruby, wiping her eyes with a few sniffles with her normal arm, Ruby taking several deep breaths to recover. "Didn't say too much though."

"They probably want to keep details out of the public eye" Blake responds. "Don't spread panic or give any other psycho's any ideas."

"So…" Yang says taking a seat, motioning for Ruby to do the same. "What happened 10 years ago?" so Ruby told them the same tale she told Weiss. The 2 sat enraptured for the entire time.

"So you want our help stopping Salem from coming back? Yang asks when Ruby was done

Ruby nods "it's got to be us, JNR, and my contact. I can't trust anyone else. You guys have fought Salem before."

"Contact?"

"I have someone working for them feeding me info. She was how I ended up in Atlas. She also knows where everything is going down." the 3 nod. "So you guys in?"

"Heck yea. Mess with my sister and you get to taste my fist." Yang answers, punching her knuckles together.

"We'll need someone to watch Cole but count me in." Blake smiles before walking over and giving Ruby a quick hug.

"Dad or Qrow could watch him. Possibly your parents if necessary." Yang suggests. "Wait does dad know Rubes?

Ruby shook her head "no we went straight here from the docks. I was going to go talk to him after you guys."

"I'll come with if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." the sisters darted out of the house leaving Weiss and Blake there.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced Blake to have a kid with you" Ruby said.

Yang chuckled "she just couldn't resist my charm and good…"

"How much did you pay her?"

Yang slugs Ruby on the shoulder "ha-ha very funny Rubes." she pauses for a second. "But seriously Cole and you will love each other. He's a huge weapon nut like you."

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm surprised someone hasn't come to make sure we're not abusing him given how often he's gone to the hospital for getting his hands on Gambol Shroud. Sneaky bugger."

"At least he hasn't grabbed your weapon. Remember when we were kids and you had just made Ember Celica and I wanted to fire it, but you wouldn't let me so I snuck in while you were sleeping and fired it in the living room?"

"Oh yea. I don't think we ever fixed the Ruby-shaped hole in the wall." Yang laughs before pausing "Sooooooo… When's the wedding?"

Ruby sputters for a second "I'm sorry what?"

"Well now that you're back I figured you and Weiss would want to tie the knot ASAP."

"I don't know about that" Ruby says looking to the ground dejected

"What do you mean?"

"Well we really haven't talked about… us since she found out."

"Why not?" Yang looks to her sister with concern. "I figured that'd be the first thing you'd talk about."

"I'm scared Yang. I don't know if she still feels the same way as she did 10 years ago, and I don't want to ruin whatever we have by bringing it up too soon."

Yang throws her normal arm around Ruby "Look I might not have the best relationship with the Ice Queen but I can tell you she's probably scared to talk to you for the same reason. You still love her?"

"Yang I never stopped loving her."

"Then at least talk to her. It will do both of you good. I bet you anything Blake is telling Weiss the same thing. She's probably all like" she alters her voice to a slight approximation of her wife's "What are you two? Friends? A couple? Engaged still? Anything at all?"

"Probably. She mentioned what happened between you two."

"It seemed like she didn't care about us after you disappeared."

"She did. It just hurt to see you guys. Reminded her too much of me."

"That's…" Yang trails off as she thinks "logical. I guess I owe her an apology."

"How about this, talk to Weiss tonight after we go visit dad and Qrow. It'll make you feel better." Yang nods and they soon approach a small cabin deep in the woods outside Patch village.

"Yang… let me go alone. No tricks, no fake identity. "Yang again nods and hangs back as Ruby walks up to the door and knocks.

"Hold on I'm coming." she hears her dad's voice call out from within the cabin. Shortly afterwards the door open reveals a man with graying blonde hair. "How can I help you?" he stares at her for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow "Do I know you? You look familiar"

"Dad it's me… Ruby" Tai stares at Ruby for several minutes, his expression blank. Suddenly she finds herself in a hug tighter than Yang's strongest. _Ugh I forgot that he is where Yang gets her hugging ability from_

"Ruby it's really you." Tai says with a smile, tears coming to his eyes. "Where have you been? Does Yang and Blake know? What about Weiss"

"Yes Yang, Blake, and Weiss know. Yang is probably hiding in the bushes." As if on cue Yang steps up to the door.

"What does the Ice Queen know?" Qrow says from behind Tai, stepping into the entryway. "Are my eyes deceiving me…? Ruby?" Ruby nods and Qrow smiles. "Kid you've got some explaining to do." Ruby nods and they all head back into the house.

* * *

 _Belladonna Household_

"It's good to see you in person again Weiss" Blake comments, reheating the dinner forgotten by Yang during the events that had just transpired.

"It's good to see you to. Look I'm… sorry about the way I've treated you guys over these 10 years. It's just seeing you two, ESPECIALLY Yang…"

"Reminded you too much of her?"

Weiss nods. "I should have thought how you guys felt. I was being selfish and…"

"I know Weiss. Convincing Yang might be harder." Blake serves some of the food to Weiss. "So have you and Ruby talked about… well… you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean Weiss? What are you two? Friends? A couple? Engaged still? Anything at all?"

"I…I…"

"You didn't talk to her about that?"

"No. I don't know how she feels… heck I really don't know how I feel about her."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes? It's I… it's been 10 years Blake. I've changed... she's changed… What if we aren't…?"

"Compatible?" Blake finishes.

Weiss nods "For lack of a better term yes."

"Look I understand your concern, although I think it's absurd. Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I guess I should."

"Mom can I come back downstairs?" They hear Cole's voice come from upstairs.

"Yes Cole you can" Blake shouts back. Soon the black-haired Faunus boy is bouncing downstairs.

"Hey Aunt Weiss" despite Yang and Weiss' protests, Blake had introduced Weiss to Cole as his Aunt, and it stuck. _Surprised he remembers who I am. It's been 3 years since I saw him last._ Weiss thought to herself, sending the child a small smile. "Hey Mom, where did the blue haired woman that came with aunt Weiss go?"

"She went with Mama to go visit Grandpa. She'll be back though."

"Who was she?"

"She's… she'll tell you when she gets back."

"Okay." He darts off towards the kitchen. Blake turns to Weiss.

"You should talk to her. For both of your guy's sakes. I can tell you Yang's saying the same thing."

"Yea but she's probably being a lot blunter than you."

"If I know my wife, and I do, she's probably going to be all like" she alters her voice to closely match the energetic blonde "Sooooo… when's the wedding?" The two share a laugh.

* * *

 _That Night_

It wasn't till later that Ruby and Yang returned from Tai's house, much to the disappointment of Cole, who was already in bed. Weiss ended up taking the spare bedroom while Ruby laid on the couch, thinking of the past 2 days' events. _I honestly expected things to go a lot worse. Less Yang and Blake but mainly Weiss. Yang is right though. I should talk to her about us._ She's pulled out of her thoughts by a noise coming from the kitchen. Walking over she sees Weiss, drinking a glass of water.

"Oh Ruby." Weiss says once she notices Ruby standing there. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry you didn't." Ruby replies. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Neither can I." there is an awkward pause as the two make their way back to the living room before Ruby speaks up "Can we talk Weiss?"

"Of course. What did you want to talk about?"

"Ummm" Ruby stutters

"Just tell me Ruby."

"What… What are we?"

 _Oh. She wants to talk about that._ Weiss realizes, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are we…friends…together…engaged…anything?"

"I…" Weiss begins

"I mean I understand if you don't want anything to do with me when this is all done and finished. It's not like I abandoned you for ten years or anything and left you to think I was de…" Ruby begins to ramble, digging through her backpack

"Ruby stop." Weiss puts a hand on her shoulder "I…don't…know right now." she holds up a hand before Ruby begins to ramble again "You're right it has been 10 years. That's a long time Ruby. I'm not saying anything for certain." Ruby looks downtrodden, still digging through the backpack. "Look how about this: I'm not going to give an answer either way right now. We wait till after we deal with this cult. Give us some time working together, then have this conversation again."

Ruby nods and gives a weak smile, still digging through the backpack, items being tossed out onto the floor of the Belladonna's living room. "Yea. That's ok. Ugh where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" before Ruby responds Weiss notices a small box, having fallen out when Ruby discarded something from the backpack. Picking it up she looks it over. It's fairly nondescript, no markings or anything. _It almost looks like a ring box._ Weiss thought _but why would she have this?_ "Ruby what is this?"

Ruby looks up and sees what Weiss is holding, breathing a sigh of relief seeing what it was. "It's… don't worry about it, but that is what I was looking for. I'm glad I didn't lose it." Curious Weiss opens the box, seeing a s metal piece, a ruby in the shape of a rose surrounded by several small diamonds sitting on top of it, some missing, the holes they sat in being all that remained. Along the edges appeared to be where the piece had broken off a band.

"Ruby… is this…?"

"Yea. It's the engagement ring you gave me. Or at least what remained of it."

"You still have it?"

"Yea. No matter how hard money got, or how much I needed food, I never could sell it. It reminded me of…" Ruby pauses as she begins to tear up "What I was fighting for. It kept me going when times got hard." She stands up and takes the box from Weiss "you know when… Carmen destroyed Crescent Rose… I almost did lose it" she holds up her left hand, showing a missing ring finger. "Thankfully I was able to recover it. Kind of sad I wasn't able to keep it in better condition though."

 _That explains the blood, but there's no way it caused that large pool they found Crescent Rose in._ Deciding not to press the issue Weiss merely embraced Ruby in a hug. Ruby is surprised before returning the hug, the two standing there before Weiss pulls back.

"I'm really sorry this all had to happen to you Ruby."

"It's not your fault Weiss. Look like you said let's see how things are after we stop the cult before making any decisions regarding… us. We don't want to jump into a decision."

"You're right. Good night Ruby." Weiss begins making her way upstairs and turns near the top, seeing Ruby lay down on the couch. _You haven't changed one bit Ruby._ She smiles before heading upstairs and catching some sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter in the books (get it?). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next time they'll be meeting Neo. How will Yang react to Neo I wonder?**


	13. New Meetings, Old History, & Bad Blood

**AN: I can't believe I've written 13 chapters of this fic. I'm going to be honest, I don't know how many more chapters this will go. Anyways enjoy this unlucky numbered chapter.**

 **Also to make things less confusing in this opening scene.**

 **Yang=Mama**

 **Blake=Mom**

* * *

New Meetings, Old History, & Bad Blood

Ruby gets up the next morning feeling stiff and tired, the house fairly quiet. Looking at her scroll she sees it's only about 6am. _Could have gotten a better night's sleep._ She thought to herself as she hears the small pitter patter of feet down the stairs. Soon she sees Cole making his way towards the kitchen. _It's Saturday, what is he doing up so early?_ Shortly afterwards he walks into the kitchen, a small bowl of cereal with a tall glass of milk in his hands. He places them on the coffee table and looks up to see Ruby there.

"Oh… hi" he greets. "Didn't see you there."

"Hey. You must be Cole. Your mother told me a lot about you."

"Who are you? Mama told me not to talk to strangers."

 _He only saw me with the wig yesterday._ "I'm the woman that came with Weiss yesterday."

"But she had blue hair and you have black"

Ruby grabs the wig from her backpack "I wore this yesterday."

"Why?"

"To... As a disguise."

"Why?"

 _Great he's in the why phase…_ Ruby complains to herself "because… I didn't want your parents to know who I was right away."

"Why? Do they hate you? Well I guess not because you're here. What's your name?"

"My name's Ruby."

"Pretty name for a pretty lady. Mama says I had an aunt with that name. She passed away before I was born though."

 _Okay… this is going to be awkward._ "Well Cole… I… I am that aunt. I'm your Aunt Ruby."

Cole's eyes widen "But mama said…"

"It's a loooonnnngg story. Maybe when you're older I'll tell you. But I basically had to leave and be away from your mom's for a while."

The kid seems to stare at her for several seconds before extending a hand. "Well Aunt Ruby, I'm Cole Belladonna. Mama told me a lot about you too."

"Really?" Ruby takes his hand and shakes it, surprised to see Cole reach in for a hug, which she returns.

"Yea. Mostly when I try to get my hands on their weapon, Mom will tell Mama 'I blame your sister for this.'"

"Your Mama told me about that. Why do you keep grabbing her weapon?"

"It's soooo coooool" Cole says, putting emphasis on the ooos. "It's a sword that's a gun and she can throw it and…" he begins to ramble, a sparkle in his eyes. "Mama's weapon is cool too, but she never lets me touch it.

 _Yep this kid is definitely a weapon nut._ "They do have pretty cool weapons. You want to hear a story?"

"Yea but cartoons start soon so make it fast."

"Okay. When your Mama and I were young, I was only a couple years older than you actually. She had just finished making her weapon and like you I wanted to play with it. So one morning I woke up extra early, and snuck into her room. I grabbed her weapon, and snuck downstairs to the living room. There I put them on. They were far too large for my arms but I didn't care. They were so cool! Anyways somehow in playing with them I pulled the trigger, sending me flying into a wall." She makes a whooshing motion with her arm.

"Did it hurt?"

Ruby nods "I was crying so loud I woke my dad and sister up. They come down the stairs to see a hole in the shape of my tiny form implanted in the wall. I thought I was in so much trouble… but your Grandpa was more worried about me than the wall." Cole nods "Listen Cole… weapons are cool, but they are also extremely dangerous. It's not cause your parents don't want you to have fun they don't let you play with them… it's for your safety."

"But… ok." Cole sighs

"How about this? I have to do some repairs on my weapon soon. If it's ok with your parents you can help me. Would you like that?" Cole nods furiously with a huge smile. "Alright. Now tell me about these cartoons you get up at 6am for."

* * *

Yang rounded the corner onto her street, sweating from an early morning jog. _Nothing like a run to wake me up_ She thinks to herself. _Cole should be up watching cartoons, Blake will still be snoozing, I don't know about Weiss…_ Her thoughts trail off as she remembers the two people staying at her house _and Ruby! I hope Cole doesn't wake her up. But what if he did?_ Yang picks up the pace and dashes to her front door. Opening it she sees Cole sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. Sitting next to him is her sister, a look of confusion on her face as Cole appears to be attempting to explain the show to her.

"So anyways Toffee starts working for Ludo… Hey Mama" Cole calls out.

"Hey Cole." Yang looks up to Ruby and mouths _did he wake you?_ In response to which Ruby shakes her head. "You meet your Aunt Ruby?"

"Yea and she's really cool."

"Hopefully not cooler than your Mama."

"Well maybe cooler than you, but not cooler than Mom."

Yang grasps her chest in fake pain, dramatically dropping to her knees "I've been defeated, my own sister has caused my own flesh and blood to betray me."

"It's too early for dramatics" Blake says from the top of the stairs.

"Morning Mom/Blake/Blakey" Cole/Ruby/Yang say at the same time.

"Is Weiss awake yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Ruby answers "We had a bit of a late night last night, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's still sleeping."

"Alright. When did you want to go grab your weapon?"

"Today. My contact should be arriving late tonight so after lunch?" Blake and Yang nod. Ruby steps back upstairs to start getting ready for the day, when there is a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sis can I come in?"

"Yea Yang" Yang steps in, closing the door behind her "What's up?"

"I'm sorry if Cole bothered you this morning. I completely forgot you were on the couch when I left this morning."

"It's ok Yang. We ended up talking for a bit. He's a really good kid."

"Except when he gets his hands on Gambol Shroud."

"Except that. I did talk to him and I think he won't do that anymore. However I wanted to ask you something." Yang nods "If it's ok with you I'd like Cole to watch/assist me attempt to repair Crescent Rose."

"Why?"

"Aunt-nephew bonding mainly, plus I think he'll enjoy it."

"I'll have to ask Blake but if you don't have an issue with it, and you promise to keep him away from the blade parts, I don't have a problem with it."

* * *

After a light lunch the 4 went out into the woods near Patch, Cole staying at Grandpa Tai's house. Soon they arrive at the 2 gravestones, sitting side by side, a large digger nearby ready to get the remains of Crescent Rose out.

"Alright we digging both graves up or…?" the man piloting the digger asks

"Nope just Ruby's" Yang corrects "We need the box that was buried in there 5 years ago."

"Roger." Soon any attempt at a conversation is drowned out by the noisy digging machine. About 20 minutes later the digging stops, a man coming out with a wooden box "here ya go. Order says to refill the dirt?"

Blake nods "Yup. We've got someone removing the gravestone coming in a couple days. Thank you." The man nods and leaves.

"It's been a long time since I've been here" Ruby laments "is it ok if I talk to Mom for a bit guys?" The 3 nod and Ruby slowly approaches the larger gravestone.

"Hey Mom… It's Ruby. I know I haven't been by to visit in a long time, but a lot of crazy stuff went down. You've probably seen it all from up there, but just in case…"

Eventually the 4 make their way back to the Belladonna household, picking Cole back up in the process, box in hand. After some effort they get the box open, revealing the remains of Crescent Rose.

"Wow…" Ruby says looking at the remains… "It's a lot worse than I thought."

"Can you fix it?" Weiss asks

"I can try. Yang you guys have a workshop here right?"

"Yea. It's in the basement."

"Alright. Come on Cole want to help?" The energetic 6 year old follows Ruby down into the basement. There the 2 work for several hours, mainly trying to get the metal back into a useable shape. Around dinnertime they had the handle back into shape but not much else. Weiss walks down with some food seeing the 2 covered in grease.

"How goes it?"

Ruby shakes her head "Not good. A lot of the metal is unusable. I don't know if I'll be able to fix it, and I really don't have the Lien to spare to get the materials…" she's cut off as Weiss pulls out a card "Weiss I can't…"

"Ruby I've seen you fight with those daggers, you NEED Crescent Rose. I'd rather go into this prepared as possible."

Ruby nods and takes the card "I'll order the materials now, have them shipped here ASAP."

"By the way your scroll went off while you were down here." she hands the scroll over

 _Neo:_ _ **I've landed in Patch. Where are we meeting?**_

 _Ruby:_ _ **Hang out at the docks we're only a few minutes out.**_

 _Neo:_ _ **Ok.**_

"Who was that?" Weiss asks as Ruby puts her scroll away.

"My contact has arrived. Grab Blake and Yang, we'll go grab her."

* * *

"So does anyone have any idea who this contact of Ruby's is?" Yang asks. The 4 are currently looking around the docks for any sign of the person, Ruby having darted off to look elsewhere. The 2 other girls shake their heads "Great... so how are we supposed to..." she's cut off as she notices a shortish woman with pink and brown hair making her way through the crowd, looking around, until she notices the 3 and starts making her way towards them. "Neo." she activates Ember Celica, pointing towards the woman. "You come back for more?" noticing this, Blake and Weiss both draw their weapons. Neo merely takes a defensive stance; shaking her head as she prepares for them attack. Yang fires a shot, causing the crowd to flee in panic. Neo deflects it with her umbrella, jumping back several feet. Following her lead Blake leaps in, firing Gambol Shroud until she gets in melee range, bringing the blade down towards Neo's shoulder blade. She slips past the blade, but catches a strike from Myrtenaster right in the ribs. Rolling back she bounces to her feet, glaring at the 3.

"Too chicken to fight when we got you outnumbered eh?" Yang shouts. She's about to fire another shot when her sister's voice calls out."

"WHOA!" Ruby is suddenly in between the 2 groups, arms up to her sides "Easy there guys. She's with me."

"Wait Ruby Neo is your contact? You can't trust her. Remember what happened during the Fall? How she and Torchwick tried to kill you?"

"That was years ago Yang." Ruby argues back. "She's turned over a new leaf. She was only doing a job then."

"I still don't trust her." Neo suddenly hands her scroll to Ruby, motioning over to Yang. Grabbing the scroll from Ruby, Yang reads the message. _I know we've had our past Yang, but if you don't trust me, at least trust your sister._ Yang shakes her head as she hands the scroll back "I trust Ruby but I think she's being tricked."

"Yang you don't understand… she's the only reason I'm here right now."

"Yes I know. She has the info we need to crack some skulls." Yang says crossing her arms, annoyed.

"No it's not just that. If it wasn't for her it wouldn't have been just Crescent Rose you found 5 years ago, you'd have found my body."

"Wait Ruby you mean…?" Blake asks

"She saved my life 5 years ago…"

* * *

 _5 years ago_

"Give up Rose" Carmen shouts, deflecting another strike from Ruby. "You've lost." She swings forward with her sword, which Ruby is barely able to deflect away.

"Ne...Ne...Never" her aura having dropped earlier in the fight, Ruby was exhausted (not getting a good enough rest to refill it for the last week didn't help matters either). She catches another strike on the handle of Crescent Rose, firing a shot to launch herself back. _I have 2 shots left. She's deflecting every shot I take._ Carmen quickly closes the distance, bringing her sword down in an overhead smash. Ruby brings up her scythe to deflect it. As the blade strikes the worn handle a loud snap echoes throughout the small clearing they're fighting in, as the handle breaks in two. The ring finger on Ruby's left hand getting chopped off in the process, Ruby having misjudged the location she was guarding with. _…FU…_ Ruby's thoughts are cut off as Carmen follows up with another strike, slashing Ruby across the chest, sending her flying back several feet, where she lay in a quickly forming pool of her blood, gasping for air. Carmen walks up to the form of Ruby, a smirk slowly forming on her face. She drives her sword down, Ruby barely able to bring up the blade half of Crescent Rose, the blade breaking as it deflects the attack.

* * *

Neo sits down on a log, pulling out her scroll to check the time. _Bit past 4, Ozpin wanted me to report in at 6_. After surviving the fall of Beacon, Neo wandered Remnant for several years, picking up odd jobs to get by. Eventually her past caught up to her and she was apprehended by Vale police. In jail she was given an offer by Ozpin; become one of his agents or be stuck in prison for the rest of her life, given her involvement in the Fall. _It's a better living than a criminal, at least I don't have to worry about…._ She's pulled from her thoughts as she hears several gunshots ring out from a short distance away. _What the hell was that?_ She starts making her way towards the noise, eventually coming upon a large clearing, where several trees have been knocked down during some sort of fight. Looking over she sees a black-haired woman get sent flying back from a redheaded woman's sword strikes. _Her_ during her tenure after the Fall, she shortly worked for the woman's organization, before a job gone bad ended with the redhead leaving Neo for dead. She gets closer, staying out of sight as the woman brings down her blade, the wounded person barely blocking it with the remains of some sort of sword. Thinking quickly she uses her semblance to grab the woman, leaving an illusion that she sees the redhead stab, walking away before it shatters, a triumphant smile on her face. Once she gets a safe distance away she pulls out her scroll and contacts Ozpin.

"Neo what is going on? You didn't need to contact…" Ozpin fades off as he notices the bleeding form Neo is carrying. "Is she alive?" Neo nods "I'm sending a medical team to your position now. ETA 2 minutes." he hangs up the call. Having escaped and having a second to breathe Neo looks down at the woman she just saved, eyes widening as she realizes who it is. _Ruby Rose._ She also sees the bleeding hand with the missing finger clutching something. Slowly unfurling the hand she sees the remains of some sort of ring, the band having broken off when it was hit. She pockets it for now as a medical Bullhead slowly makes its way down nearby.

* * *

Pain was the only thing Ruby felt as she awoke. _Where am I?_ Slowly opening her eyes she sees white walls and a white ceiling, the beeping of medical equipment the only noise in the small room _Okay I'm either dead or in a hospital. Hopefully the latter._ She tries to sit up but her chest flairs up in pain, causing her to weakly scream. Hearing this a nurse rushes in. "Ma'am I suggest you don't move. You've been through a lot."

"Where…Am…I?" Ruby gasps out, struggling to breathe.

"You're in a private hospital in Vale." The nurse answers. "You were found badly injured just south of Vale." Ruby merely nods "There are a couple of people who wish to speak to you. Are you up to it?" Ruby pauses for a second but nods. "Alright I'll go fetch them and let the doctor know you are awake." The nurse steps out of the room. _It's probably Weiss, Blake, and Yang._ Ruby thinks to herself. _The hospital probably called them, told them I was here. They're going to be so mad. Especially Weiss_ _ **.**_ _And it's not like they don't have every right to be._ Eventually the door opens again and a doctor steps in.

"Hello Miss. How are you doing?"

"Can't…Breathe... Everywhere… Hurts" Ruby stammers out, only now realizing she has an oxygen mask on her.

"I'm surprised to see you awake this soon. You broke several ribs, punctured your left lung, and that nasty slash across your chest barely missed your heart. You're lucky to be alive. I know it's hard to talk but do you remember anything? Like your name?"

"Ru…by"

"Alright Ruby. We're going to keep you here for a while. It will take time for your wounds to heal." Ruby nods and the doctor steps out, telling some orders to the nurse just outside. A few minutes pass before the door opens again. Looking up Ruby sees a short woman with pink and brown hair enter. _Neo… how'd she know I was here? She's probably here to finish me off._ Neo merely enters and takes a seat nearby, handing her scroll to Ruby.

 _Neo:_ _ **How you doing? Type on the scroll if it's hard to talk"**_

 _Ruby:_ _ **I've been better. What are you doing here?**_

 _Neo:_ _ **I was to stay until you awoke. Orders.**_

 _Ruby:_ _ **Orders?**_

 _Neo:_ _ **I'm the one who found you. The person who actually wants to talk to you is on their way. We weren't expecting you to awaken so soon?**_

 _Ruby:_ _ **Who wants to talk to me? Are you with that redheaded woman?**_

Neo seems to laugh **_no. My criminal days are pretty much in the past._**

 _Ruby:_ _ **Thanks for saving me. But why?**_

 _Neo:_ _ **Honestly I didn't know it was you until after the fact. Let's say the woman you were fighting and I have some history.**_

Ruby nods and is about to reply when their conversation is interrupted by the door opening again, a tall man with grey hair stepping in, dressed in a greenish suit, carrying a cane.

"Pro…f…e…ss…or" Ruby begins

"Save your breath Miss Rose" Ozpin answers taking a seat. "You've been through a lot." Ruby nods "I'm not going to lie I was surprised when Neo told me who you were. Do any of your team know you're still alive?" Ruby shakes her head "I can contact them if you wish. They will be happy to hear from you."

Ruby shakes her head "No…not…now…must…stop…them"

"Who?"

"Cult…Try…Ing…to…bring…Sal…em…back"

"This is troubling news indeed. The redhead Neo says was attacking you… she's with them?"

"Sort…of…"

"Alright. Get some rest Miss Rose. We will be back later once you've recovered more." Ozpin turns to leave, Neo following.

"Wait…" The pair stop "Ring"

"What?"

"There… was… a… ring… on… my… fin…ger." She motions to her bandaged hand. "Did…you…find…it?" Neo looks confused for a second before remembering the item she found In Ruby's hand shortly after saving her. She pulls it out and puts it on the table.

"Is that it?" Ruby nods, a small smile coming to her face, she mouths thank you and the two leave.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"So yea Ozpin ended up helping me create the Azure identity, which allowed me to move around the kingdoms, and the 3 of us have been working on dealing with the cult." Ruby says, pausing for breath.

"Wait so Professor Ozpin knew you were alive 5 years ago?" Yang asks. Ruby nods. "And he didn't think to tell us?"

"To be fair when was the last time any of us talked to him?" Blake brings up. "But this does explain why we found Crescent Rose when we did. They said it was a huntsman who found the remains."

"He still could have contacted us. In fact it sounds like he planned to until Ruby asked him not to." Yang nearly yells, eyes starting to glow red

"Ruby didn't want him to." Blake said, trying to calm her wife down

"WHY?"

"Cause if he did the news would get word of it" Weiss realizes "and since Carmen thought you were dead…"

"I'd be back to square one if she found out I survived." Ruby finishes.

"Yea but at least then we would have known." Yang shouts "At least we wouldn't have spent the last 10 years wondering if you were dead!"

"You think I asked for this?" Ruby shouts back "You think I wanted to hurt you guys this much?"

"You sure didn't make much an effort to prove otherwise!" Yang's hair started lighting up

"Yang Ruby please calm down" Blake starts

"Maybe it would have been better if you had died! Then we wouldn't have to spend nights awake in worry!" Yang shouts, not realizing what she said until it was too late. Everyone's eyes widen and stared at the blonde brute, looks of shock on everyone's face. Yang's eyes focus on Ruby though, whose shocked look is slowly breaking, as tears start to well up. "Wait Sis…" she stops as Ruby dashes away with her semblance, disappearing down the road away from the dock. "RUBY!" Yang started chasing after her. Leaving the 3 others standing there, not saying a word.

* * *

There was one place Yang knew Ruby would go whenever she was upset, especially with her or Tai. Soon she approached the graves, seeing Ruby attempting to talk to Summer's grave, knees up to her chest, shaking as she's crying, her own tombstone sitting nearby. She approached from behind, making enough noise to not sneak up on her.

"Go." She hears Ruby say "No one's forcing you to help me. You can watch Cole. And once this is all over I'll… I don't know, but you won't have to worry about me."

"Ruby." Yang says sitting next to her sister. "I…I didn't…"

"Mean it?"

"Yea. It's just… to hear that Ozpin, Sun, and especially Neo knew before your own family… it hurt."

"It wasn't like I outright told them. They found out through methods beyond my control."

"I know. I just wish you had come to us instead."

"That was one of many mistakes I made Yang" Ruby turns to face her sister, tears streaking down her face "A mistake I have to live with for the rest of my life. I know all 3 of you are still really mad at me. You might not show it, except for then, but it's obvious. And it's not like I don't deserve your hatred."

"Of course we are Ruby. But that doesn't mean we hate you. You're still family… and we still love you."

"You and Blake might but I don't know about Weiss."

"You guys talked?"

Ruby nods "Last night. She said she didn't know what we were. That the time we've spent apart made it hard. We agreed to wait till after we stop this to talk about us again. And while I understand why she said that…"

"It still hurt?" Ruby nods "Look… even if she doesn't take you back you've still got me and Blake." She embraces Ruby "Although I'd be surprised if she didn't, like I said yesterday." The two sit there, embraced for several minutes before standing up "But for now… let's go back. If you trust Neo I'm willing to work with her, but" she raises her finger "I will have my eye on her."

"Understood." Soon the 2 returned to the docks, the people they left talking.

"Hey guys." Ruby says as they approach "I'm sorry I ran off. But let's get back down to business…" She fades off as Yang walks up to Neo, getting in her face and staring her down. Neo stares back, unsure of what the blonde is going to do, surprised when she extends a hand out.

"I wanted to thank you… for saving and helping Ruby." Neo smiles, and shakes Yang's hand. "Alright so we have a plan of attack?" Neo hands Yang a scroll "So you can't speak?" Neo shakes her head. "Alright." Yang takes the scroll and reads what's written.

 ** _They're planning on doing the ritual back on Salem's island in about a week and a half. With travel time that gives us about a week to prepare. All 8 of us will be replacing some of the cultists they need to perform the ceremony. We will jump them before they can finish it, hopefully stopping them from resurrecting Salem. Ozpin has secured us transport to the island._**

"Sounds like a plan. Have you guys contacted Jaune, Ren, and Nora?"

"Yes." Weiss replies "I called them after you ran off. Thankfully all 3 are both available and still in Vale. They will meet us at the Beacon CCT tomorrow morning."

"It will be easier for me to get the materials needed to rebuild Crescent Rose there. Do we want to leave now or wait till the morning?"

"I suggest we leave now. Get a hotel in Vale." Blake suggests "Tai has already agreed to watch Cole, I'll message him letting him know we won't be back till this is finished."

"Alright." The 5 are about to leave when Weiss stops.

"Wait Neo you've been working with the Jade Swords correct?" Neo nods. "You must have been aware of the spy that was spotted in my house the day before I was kidnapped?" Neo sighs before writing something on her scroll, handing it to Weiss.

 ** _Yes… Cause I was the one you found. I tried to leave a clue for you to give to Ruby, to tip her off that something was going on. Unfortunately they found out that she was still alive that night, and moved up the plans. They weren't supposed to kidnap you till closer to the ritual._**

"But why kidnap Weiss though?

 ** _I'm not entirely sure. That was another job that I wasn't privy to the details of. Once she realized you two were friends, and that Ruby was still alive, she realized she could kill 2 birds with 1 stone and use Weiss to get to Ruby. I'm sorry Weiss, I tried to stop them, and you got hurt._** She looks downtrodden.

"Neo… I… Accept your apology." Weiss replies. "You did what you could, and I appreciate it."

* * *

 **AN: Alright so now all we have to do is type them meeting JNR and we'll be ok. What's my word count at anyways?**

 ** _Looks down at bottom of Word_**

 **4518? Jesus H Christ on a bicycle. There was really no good stopping point this chapter so this is going to be a super long chapter (don't expect every chapter to be this long though). Anyways next time they will be meeting JNR, and hopefully Ruby will be able to rebuild Crescent Rose.**


	14. Rebuilding: Weapons & Relationships

**AN: Was not expecting the last chapter to be 4000+ words. Like I said not every chapter will be that long. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rebuilding: Weapons & Relationships

Jaune, Nora, and Ren were standing in a meeting room in the CCT, waiting for their friends to arrive. They were shocked to get a call yesterday from Weiss asking them to meet her, Blake, and Yang today, the 3 needed their help with something.

"Seems odd that Weiss of all people calls. She's been up in Atlas for 10 years" Jaune comments, pacing back and forth.

"Especially how she said Blake and Yang were with her." Ren adds.

"Maybe she's stopped being cold for once." Nora pipes in "It could happen" she adds in response to the two men rolling their eyes.

"We should hear them out. From what Weiss said yesterday it's pretty big."

"You're right Ren. Besides they're our friends." Jaune replies, stopping when the door opens, Weiss entering in, followed closely by Blake, Yang, and a woman that JNR didn't recognize.

"Thanks for coming guys" Yang says to the 3 "Sorry it was such short notice but time really isn't on our side right now."

"Not a problem Yang. I'd be lying if I said I was expecting this last night." Jaune states before motioning to the third woman "who's she?"

"This is Neo. She's one of the people who we're helping."

"One of?" Ren asks, "Who's the other?"

"She's… out, getting some materials. She should be here shortly." Blake explains. Ruby needed to put in the orders for the metal needed to rebuild her weapon as soon as possible, so she agreed to meet the other 3 and JNR as soon as she was done.

"I see. So what's the job?"

"We've… recently learned that there is a cult trying to… resurrect Salem" Weiss explains "We're going back to the island to stop it, and we need your guy's help."

"Are they insane?" Jaune asks "Do they want a third great war? She almost destroyed the world last time."

"We don't understand their motives, but that isn't the point, we need to stop them."

"Why just us though?" Nora interjects "Surely we should bring an army."

"An army they would see coming" Ren corrects "I'm assuming you guys have a way to get us in there…more discreetly." Neo nods.

"Plus..." Blake begins, trying to figure out how to explain this without revealing that the last person is Ruby. "We trust you guys more than anyone else. You guys have been there, you fought with us. If they succeed you guys know what to expect from her."

"You can count us in. Right guys?" Jaune looks over to Ren and Nora, who nod in agreement. "Although you do have me curious; who's the last person?"

"I am" They hear a voice answer from beyond the door. Looking up they see a woman with red and black hair, wearing a long black shirt with red pants, silver eyes staring at the 3, a serious look on her face.

"I see and you…" Jaune begins to ask before stopping, cocking his head to the side in confusion "Wait… Ruby?" Ruby nods, much to the shock of JNR. "Wait… you're alive?" Ruby nods again, taking a seat between Blake and Yang. "How are you…?"

"I've been… on the run for this last decade. From both the cult they mentioned and some thugs they hired."

"I knew it" Nora says with a smile, it widening at the confused looks of RWBY, Jaune, and Neo.

"Wait you knew Ruby was alive?" Jaune asks "and you didn't tell us?"

"Well you see…" Nora starts.

"She didn't know anything" Ren interrupts. "She had a feeling."

"Which turned out to be true!" Nora pouts at her husband "I'm two for two after these two's" she points at Yang and Blake's "Little run in with several Deathstalkers last year."

"That was mere coincidence."

"Look let's not argue that here." Jaune states before turning to Ruby "The point stands is that you're back, and you need our help. As we've already said we're in. Where are we going, and when do we leave?"

"The ritual is happening on Salem's island in a week and a half. We leave in 3 days."

"I thought we'd never have to go back there" Jaune mused. "Am I the only one who's not looking forward to it?" The 7 others nod. "What's our plan once we get there?"

"They should be setting everything up." Ruby explains "Ozpin has secured the robes that we will use to disguise ourselves and infiltrate. Once inside we have 3 objectives. Take out their leader, destroy or make the Dust they have useless, and find out whatever method they were using to resurrect her and make sure it can't be used again. Once that's done we'll use the distress beacons Ozpin gave us to get our ride back. We each have one in case some of us need to pull out early due to injury."

"So quiet until we're in then we go loud?" Ren asks

Ruby nods "They shouldn't expect us, so we'll have the upperhand."

"Won't they have all the crazies they need?" Yang asks

Neo shakes her head, holding up her scroll. **_They "conveniently" lost 8 cultists a couple weeks ago, and I said I knew some people who'd be willing to help. They seemed to buy it._**

"Am I the only one who finds that a little suspect?" Weiss questions.

"No. But it's the best shot we have. We best be prepared in case it is a trap though." Ruby assures. "The Jade Swords broke up once their leader fell, so they won't be as strongly defended, although most of them can fight fairly well, if my experience over the last 10 years is any indication. We will have to worry about any Grimm on the island of course, but so will they presumably."

"How are we going to tell who the leader is?"

"He's probably going to be the crazy in much fancier garb than the others."

"So he's leg breaking target numero uno" Nora says with a smile. Ruby nods.

* * *

The 5 ended up getting a hotel in downtown Vale for the next few days, Ruby immediately used Beacon's weapon workshop (thanks to JNR being teachers there) to start building the new Crescent Rose. She stayed in there for several hours, missing lunch. Once dinnertime rolled around, Blake volunteered to bring the redhead some food (Yang wanting to go talk with Ozpin, having some choice words for the headmaster.), as well as checkup on how the rebuilds going. Making her way through the workshop, past several students tinkering with their weapons, till arriving at a workbench tucked in the corner farthest away from the door. Back when they still went to school this was Ruby's favorite workbench. She basically claimed it as her own, leaving tools and parts of upgrades to her weapon in the various drawers. After the role she had in stopping the 2nd Great War none of the other students complained.

"Hey Ruby. How goes it?" Blake asks as she approaches, alerting Ruby to her presence "I brought you some fast food."

"Thanks Blake. It's going really well. A lot of the materials were available, plus with this I'm not working with 10 year old worn out and broken metal." Ruby stops for a moment, starting to eat the hamburger Blake brought. "It won't be as fancy as the old model, I spent decade's tinkering with that, but it will service well for our mission, much better than the dagger's I'd been using for 5 years." The two began making small talk, catching up.

"Hey Blake" Ruby says suddenly turning serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ruby."

"Carmen said you guys found Crescent Rose. What was that like? How'd you find it?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _5 years ago, Southern Vale_

Blake took a moment to breathe as the last Ursa fell, happy to finally have dealt with the group she had been hunting for several days. _I should get home just in time for the party_ Blake was annoyed that she would be late to her son's first birthday party, but thankfully Yang was understanding. Pulling out a water bottle, Blake takes a few sips of it as she starts walking back towards the nearby village, where she would catch a transport back to Patch. As she nears the village she notices something odd about a nearby clearing. _Was there some sort of fight here?_ There were massive signs of a fight, trees toppled over, and bullet casings scattered throughout. _Was someone fighting Grimm? I didn't hear anything so this must be old._ Looking closer she sees a large pool of blood, near the opposite end of the clearing. Darting up she sees no body lying within the pool _that's a lot of blood. Whoever this was lost the…_ her thoughts trail off as she notices something laying in the pool. Picking it up it appears to be the handle of some sort of weapon, hollowed out to allow the passage of bullets throughout. It was painted a dark black with red accents. _Almost like…_ Looking at the other pieces laying there, Blake's eyes widen as she recognizes the shattered remains of her missing sister-in-law's weapon. _This is Crescent Rose!_ Blake realizes. _But if it's here that means she was here,_ _and with the amount of blood here if it's hers there's no way she…_ Scanning the area she sees no sign of Ruby. She quickly pulls out her scroll, dialing Vale police. After being promised there would be police to her location Blake then calls Yang.

* * *

 _Patch Island, Belladonna household_

The Belladonna household was in full party mode, celebrating Cole's first birthday. Everybody was there, even Blake's parents, finding time out of their busy lives to be there. The only one missing was Blake, who was returning from a hunt that lasted slightly longer than expected.

"You know Yang, he's probably going to destroy that. It doesn't need to be perfect."

"Yes it does Dad" Yang playfully argues "It's his first birthday. Everything needs to be perfect."

"And everything will be perfect Yang, no matter how imperfect it is. Cause we're all here." Tai chuckles and puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Well not all of us…" Yang trails off

"Ruby's here in spirit Yang. Trust me on this. And Blake is coming."

"Yea. You're right. It just hurts not having them here."

"Of course I'm right" Tai smiles before picking up the cake "But enough negative talk, let's head back out there and present the birthday boy with his cake." The two step out, getting the attention of the party goers.

"Alright everybody I think it's time for Cole to be presented with his birthday cake" Yang says with a smile. Everybody gathers around the high chair, where an energetic young Faunus sits, loving the attention. As he starts digging in to his cake (making a massive mess in the process), suddenly Yang's scroll rings, signifying a video call. Answering it she sees an upset Blake, tears running down her face, a pile of metal in her arms, the video feed shaking in Blake's unsteady hands.

"Blake what's wrong?" Yang asks, showing concern for her wife. Blake merely motions to the pile in her hands.

Yang feels her eyes well up as she shoots her hand to her mouth as she recognizes what the pile once was "That's…"

"Crescent Rose" Blake finishes.

"Where did you find this? Where are you?"

"South of Vale, while I was on my back from the hunt." Blake explained. "It was lying in a large pool of blood. There were signs of an intense battle around it."

"Any idea if the blood is Ruby's?" Ghira asked, placing a supporting hand on his daughter-in-law's shoulder.

Blake shakes her head "I don't know, and worse yet…"

"No sign of Rubes" Yang finishes. A large vehicle begins to descend behind Blake

"Look Vale police is here. I called them before calling you. I'll try to get back ASAP. I'm sorry I'm missing the party."

"Blake do what you have to" Tai encourages "We understand."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"The blood's DNA matched yours" Blake explained "After we found that we pretty much figured… you weren't coming home."

"Wow…" Ruby says once Blake finishes, embracing the Faunus in a hug "I'm sorry I caused you guys so much pain."

"I accept your apology Ruby. I'm just… we're just happy to see you back. Even Weiss. Yang told me you guys talked"

"And how well it went?"

"It could have gone worse. Trust me Ruby, Weiss might not realize it but she still loves you."

"Thanks for the encouragement Blake. Wonder how Yang's talk with Ozpin is going…"

* * *

 _Beacon, Headmaster's Office_

Ozpin sat at his desk, looking over various reports from the teachers, when the intercom at his desk buzzes

"Headmaster, there is a huntress here to see you. She seems pretty angry."

 _Who could it be? I'm not expecting anyone._ "May I ask what…?"

"YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO OZPIN!" he hears a familiar voice shout from beyond the intercom. _Yang._ Ozpin sighs, taking a sip from his coffee. Neo had contacted him earlier that team RWBY was back together and making preparations with JNR for the mission. _Miss Rose must have let them know about what happened 5 years ago._ Ozpin hits the button on the intercom.

"Let her in Glynda."

"But sir…"

"You'll only anger her more by denying her. Send her in." Soon the door bursts open and he observes one of his former students, A tall blonde woman, her hair burning as she stomps up to the headmaster's desk, slamming her hand on the table.

"Mrs. Belladonna" Ozpin greets, leaning back in his chair "What can I help you with?"  
"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT YOU CAN HELP ME WITH!" Yang shouts "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US RUBY WAS ALIVE?"

Ozpin sighs as he takes a sip of his coffee. He was unaware how much Miss Rose had told her teammates, just that they knew she was alive, and that they were willing to help. "Mrs. Belladonna, may I ask you something. What would have happened had I told you?"

"I would have gone over there and kicked every single one of those cultists ass!"

"And what if you had failed? What of your wife and then only 1 year old son?" Ozpin leaned forward, staring up at the enraged blonde "Despite what it might seem, I had all intention of telling you all about her, but Miss Rose wanted to get to the point you would be needed to get you involved."

"When you knew where everything was going down." Ozpin nods and leans back in his chair "Wait get us involved? Did she not want to tell us she was alive?"

"I believe that was her original intention." He raises a hand as Yang seems to get angrier "I believe she said 'I want them to remember the good memories of me. I'd rather them love me and think I was dead than know I was alive and hate me.'"

"That… sounds like something Ruby would say. But how would she get us to join?" Yang says with a sigh

"I believe her original plan was to befriend Weiss as Azure and use that as a way to recruit the 3 of you. Whether or not it would have worked we will never know as events played the way you did. You can ask her yourself if you want."

"No. I don't think that'll be necessary." Yang sighs "you've been around for a long time, you think this cult will be able to resurrect Salem?"

"I hope not. I can't say this isn't the first time someone has tried. Whether or not they succeeded is lost to time. You guys best be ready to fight her in case they do succeed."

"We beat her once we can do it again." Yang says with a grin.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 _3 days later_

The 8 stood at the docks, waiting for the ship that would be taking them back to the island, Ruby still tinkering with the now complete (although still unpainted) Crescent Rose. Soon the boat arrives, a familiar boat to Yang and Blake, having used it after the Fall to get to Anima and Menagerie respectively.

"Who's ready to go to hell?" The former first mate asked. After the old Captain retired, she took over the ship. The 8 board and soon the ship is off.

Soon the ominous view of the island comes into sight, a small makeshift dock on the southern shore being the only indication any human life on the island.

"Alright I'm pulling up to the dock" The first mate announces to the 8 on the intercom. "Nobodies hailed me on the radio, let me know when you're ready to get out of there." The 8 nod and assist in docking, soon standing on the makeshift dock, watching the ship depart out of sight. Reaching into a small box they took with them Ruby pulls out 8 sets of robes, handing one to each of the members of the assault team, as well as putting her own on. The group start making their way inland, following the marked road towards the castle.

"Hey guys" Blake suddenly speaks up, "Aren't they supposed to be preparing still?" the group nod "Then where is everybody? They should be moving supplies, or something. We should have ran into someone."

"That is odd" Yang remarks. As the group approaches the ruins of the castle, still having not run into anybody, Blake's ears perk up.

"Guys… I hear chanting. Loud chanting. In Grimmese." Suddenly a bright violet light shoots forth from the top of the castle.

"They've started the ritual" Ruby realizes. "We need to act now. Screw the robes, we need to go loud now."

* * *

 **AN: Not as long as last time but a decent length none the less. Anyways next chapter the action begins as they attempt to stop the already in progress ritual. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. The Operation Begins Screwed Up

**AN: Here we go, the action begins. Sorry about the delay this was actually a hard chapter to write. IDK how many more chapters this will have but we're nearing the end.**

* * *

The Operation Begins Screwed Up

"What the hell?" Yang started "I thought they were waiting on us to start it?"

"They must have been tipped off." Weiss replied "It did seem a little convenient that they lost 8 members' days before the big ritual was supposed to take place." The 6 (minus Ruby) look to Neo, who shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head, as confused as they are.

"Look we'll worry about how they found out later." Ruby encourages. "We've got company." The purple light emanating from the top was drawing a lot of Grimm towards it, some of which break off once they sense the 8 hunters standing in the road. "Fan out, but don't go too far. Push towards the castle." Everybody nods, moving in to engage the Grimm. Ruby propels herself forward with a shot, driving the scythe down into the face of a Beowulf, before using her semblance to dart out of the way of another one's claw strike. Doing a midair flip, she fires a shot, piercing the skull of the creature, the recoil launching her back, allowing her to kick a nearby Creep, sending it flying back, right into her sisters waiting fist. Yang slammed the Grimm face-first into the ground. Launching herself forward with her weapon, Yang brings her mechanical hand right into the jaw of a waiting Ursa, sending it flying, and taking out several Creeps as it falls. Loud hissing tells Ruby a Taijitu is behind her. Turning around she's about to fire when another Taijitu, this one made of ice and glowing a bright white, slams into it, beginning to bite at the creature's neck. Weiss nods to Ruby, before focusing on more of the Grimm. The 8 fight for several minutes, seeming to make no headway as the Grimm keep coming, everyone taking some nasty hits as they are soon surrounded by Grimm. Ren slides under a Boarbatusk, using the blades on his weapon to pierce the soft flesh underneath, before popping up next to the group. Blake soon follows behind, leaping back after tricking a Deathstalker into stabbing itself with a shadow clone. Jaune and Neo are fending off Grimm to the right, Neo using her Semblance to allow both of them to get strikes in on the distracted Grimm, much like Blake, soon joining the 8 in the circle they've formed.

"We're getting nowhere" Ren shouts over the sounds of battle. "They just keep coming."

"How's everyone's aura doing?" Ruby asks. The 7 confirm that while they've taken a beating, they're still above 50%. "Focus on those between us and the castle. We'll be able to more easily defend ourselves there. Yang, Nora, take point, use the bursts on your weapons to take more out." The 2 nod, Nora quickly changing her weapon into its grenade launcher form. "Weiss use lightning Dust to power up Nora." Weiss nods, spinning Myrtenaster and shooting a bolt of electric energy straight into the orange haired woman. Nora merely gets an evil grin as she feels the electricity surge through her body. The two start clearing large amount of Grimm from the front of the group, but the Grimm merely circle around, overwhelming the back.

"We've got an opening" Yang shouts. "Best take advantage of it while we can."

"Alright. Switch positions, Weiss can you summon something to help hold them off?" Weiss nods, raising her weapon. Soon several glyphs appear, a small army of various Grimm appearing from within them several seconds later.

"They won't hold for long." Weiss shouts. Using the numbers advantage while they had it, the group eventually make their way to the large obsidian doors that serve as the only entrance into the castle. Working together the 8, with much effort, force the door open enough to slip inside, letting the door slam shut behind them, the sound echoing throughout the barren halls. The sound of claws scraping against the door come from the other side.

"How long is that door going to hold?" Ruby asks

"Not long. Five minutes tops." Blake says

"Ren can you use your semblance to mask us from them?" Jaune asks his quiet teammate "Buy us some time."

"I can try, but I can't keep it up for long with 8 of us. It won't buy us much time."

"Do what you can" Ruby orders "Anything is better than nothing." Ren nods, and soon the various emotions the 8 had been feeling seemed to fade, a calm washing over them. It would be almost disturbing, if they didn't know the cause of it. "Alright." A much calmer sounding Ruby says. "If I were to guess they'd be holding the ritual in her throne room. Let's see if I remember the way there." The group start making their way through the dimly light halls, their route twisting and turning throughout the confusing corridors. To their surprise they seem to meet no resistance, Grimm or cultist, the sound of chanting guiding them towards their destination.

"Where is everybody?" Yang says, sounding annoyed "shouldn't there be some cultist faces to…"

"Shhhh." Ruby silences her sister as they approach a door, loud chanting coming from the other side. "This is the place. Nora, Sis, get ready to blow the door open on 3." The 2 get in position "everyone else get ready to start firing as soon as we're in. Anybody that isn't us should be considered a threat, and taken out. Jaune and Neo, call targets. Remember we're looking for a guy in much fancier robes." the group nod, readying the gun modes on their individual weapons, minus Jaune and Neo who don't have one. "1…2….THREE!" Yang and Nora immediately fire their weapons, sending the aged door off its hinges and crashing to the ground. The others follow up, firing rapidly into the room. Whatever guards there were quickly fall to the shots, leaving a disturbing scene. The lifeless body of Salem floats in the middle of a large circle, Dust crystals interspersed between each of the 12 cultists that make up the circle, one of which stands on a raised dais, wearing much fancier robes than the others. The crystals were glowing a dark purple, similar to that which was shooting out of the body, up to where the roof used to be.

"Well well well, we were wondering when you guys were going to show up." He greets the assault team, "Nice of you to join us. Shall we…" He's interrupted as a robotic fist slams into his face, knocking him off the dais, before flying back into Yang's robotic arm. The energy suddenly ceases as the cultists other than the head seem to drop, what little aura they had dissipating and flying into Salem's body.

"Oh I've waited to do that for a long time. That's what you get for messing with my sister." Yang shouts with a grin.

"How did you know we were coming?" Jaune shouts to the man.

"We were on to you since those foolish Jade Swords fell. Everything just seemed a little too… convenient that her." He motions to Neo. "Just so happened to know 7 other fanatics willing to give their lives for the great Queen. But now you're too late. We had eyes on her as soon as Carmen died." The gravelly voice of the head cultist says with a chuckle "soon our great Queen shall return and destroy those who dare defy her."

"But… why?" Ruby asks "Why do you want to resurrect her?"

"This world has been tainted by the humans and the Faunus. We merely wish the same thing she did. To bring the world to peace by eliminating the cause of the problem." He crawls towards the center of the circle, closer to the now grounded body of Salem. Ruby uses a shot from Crescent Rose to launch herself up in the air, another to launch her forward, swinging the blade around to drive it into the leader.

 _This is too easy._ Blake realizes, noticing the sword at the head cultists hip. _It's almost like he… crap._ "Ruby wait don't…" but it's too late as her blade is driven into the head cultist, who barely is able to let out a death gurgle as he is nearly severed in half. Suddenly everyone is blinded by a flash of bright purple light, everything going silent for what felt like an eternity. The first thing the group hears is a sickening laugh which they all immediately recognized. When their vision clears they see Salem, in the human form, not her true form of a massive Grimm, meaning she hadn't fully awakened.

"Always wanted to be the heroes of Remnant didn't you?" Salem mocks "Well now you get to be like all the heroes who have come here before and DIE!" sweeping her left hand several bolts of dark energy fly out, most of the group taking the hit directly, even those who's semblance would allow them to dodge it.

"We beat you once old witch we can do it again" Ruby shouts

"You got lucky last time Silver-Eyed. Luck won't save you this time." Salem suddenly disappears.

"Where'd she…" Ren is interrupted as Salem reappears right next to him, sending him flying with a powerful palm strike. He lands on his feet, firing shots from his weapons, which Salem seems to absorb. Following it up Yang and Ruby come in weapons swinging. Salem brings up her hands, catching both of them by the wrist. Crescent Rose connects with her arm, but she seems to ignore the pain, and throws the sisters over her shoulder, blasting them as they fly away, crashing to the ground several feet back. Jaune charges in, along with a loud scream. Salem seems so focused on Jaune that she almost doesn't notice Blake and Neo slipping in from the shadows of the dimly lit main chamber. While their weapons connect in the Grimm Queen's midsection, she merely laughs, blasting the two away with a swipe of her arm. Two loud booms are shortly followed by grenades with a large pink heart flying towards her. Shaking her head Salem fires off more bolts of energy, blowing the grenades up harmlessly a good distance away from her, forcing Nora to roll out of the way or get caught in the explosion.

"Pitiful. You call yourselves Huntsmen and Huntress? I've had harder fights…" She's interrupted as she hears a large whooshing sound come from above her. Looking up she sees the icy form of a large sword coming towards her head, the icy arm of a knight driving it down with authority. Salem merely smiles before dissipating into shadows. _Where did she go?_ Weiss thinks with annoyance as she glances around the throne room. _I don't see her any…_

"WEISS!" she hears Ruby shout, pulling her out of her thoughts. Time seems to slow as several things happen simultaneously. First she feels herself get shoved out of the way as Ruby rams into her with her semblance. She then sees a bolt of dark energy Salem, who had reappeared right behind her, shot fly towards where she was, and Ruby is now, standing. The blast was moving far too fast for Ruby to dodge, even with her semblance. It was just too close. She watches in horror as she lands back-first on the ground several feet away as the blast hits Ruby square in the face, shattering what remains of the redheads aura, and sends her flying. She soon collides with the far wall back first, a sickening snap echoing throughout the main chamber, followed by an even more sickening crack as her head whips back against the wall, Ruby slumping to the ground, lying motionless in a fast forming pool of blood, her head slumped forward, a large gash on the back of head oozing blood.

"RUUUUUBBBBBBBBYYYY!"

* * *

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! Anyways I feel the form we see Salem in is not her true form, but something she is stuck in. But will Ruby be ok? Will the heroes defeat Salem? Can i type a chapter without an obvious typo i have to fix the following day? Find out next time on A Rose by Any Other Name Chapter 16: Unfinished Battle.**


	16. Unfinished Battle

**AN: Here we go another exciting installment.**

* * *

Unfinished Battle

Jaune was the nearest one to where Ruby lay, so he dashed over to the bleeding form of his friend, putting a hand up to her neck to check for a pulse.

"She's got a pulse… but it's really weak." He shouts "I don't think she's breathing though"

"I can fix that" Salem says with a laugh, shooting another bolt of energy. Jaune blocks it with his shield, getting shoved back hard, colliding with the wall near where Ruby lay, barely managing to stay conscious.

"Jaune, Ren, Nora," Yang shouts "Grab Ruby and get out of here, go to the docks and call for the ship."

"We're not leaving you guys." Ren argued.

"She needs medical attention now." Yang argued back, dodging another blast from Salem, sending a shot from her weapon back at the Grimm Queen, who seems unfazed by the shot.

"But…" Jaune starts.

"We'll be fine just GO!" The 3 nod, Jaune gingerly picking up Ruby and start heading towards the door. Salem is about to stop them when Yang gets up in her face, throwing punch after punch, connecting with a couple but mostly serving as distraction. Once she hears the footsteps of them fade away, she launches herself back, the remainder of team RWBY & Neo staring the Grimm Queen down. Neo is the first one to jump in, dashing towards the woman, doing some acrobatics to attempt to avoid the blasts of dark energy Salem shot. Weiss follows close behind and when Neo gets flung she surrounds Salem with several glyphs. Leaping up she bounces off one of the glyph, flying forward and slicing across Salem's chest, before using the next glyph to do the same. It works for a few but suddenly Salem disappears, causing Weiss to glide harmlessly past. As she is about to bounce off the next Glyph, Salem reappears in midair, grabbing Weiss and slamming her into the ground, before re picking her up and holding her above her head.

"Looks like you're the next to fall here Schnee. Fitting, it's my understanding that after the war you and the silver-eyed one were a bit of a thing. Too bad she just stuck her nose where it didn't belong. Now you'll never be able to…" She's cut off as Neo leaps back in, connecting with a kick right in the ribs of the woman. Salem drops Weiss, who takes the opportunity to use a Glyph to make a quick retreat further back. Neo attempts to roll back but two quick dark energy blasts eliminate her remaining Aura and send her flying back, a third slamming her into the ground where she lay unconscious.

* * *

JNR start running down the hall, Jaune applying pressure to the back of Ruby's skull, trying to stop the bleeding. Grimm seem to wander the hall, having broken down the door back at the entrance. Nodding to each other Nora and Ren fan out, keeping Jaune and Ruby protected as they make their way outside and down the road. Soon the docks are in sight.

"Ren use the beacon." Jaune states. Ren nods and pulls out the small device from a pocket, pushing the one button on it. A small light on it blinks for several seconds before the first mates voice comes through "I'm en route. ETA 3 minutes." Before the light goes out.

'Well we need to survive till then." Jaune looks up at the small group of Grimm approaching them. He slowly lowers Ruby to the ground, gingerly placing her on the small dock, before standing up and drawing Crocea Mors. "Wait for them to approach. We need to keep Ruby safe." Ren and Nora nod in agreement, preparing for the assault. Soon the Grimm are on them. Jaune swings his sword, beheading the Ursa in front of him, continuing his momentum to drive back some of the Creeps and Beowolves. Looking to his left he sees Ren bounce between Grimm, cutting through them with the blades on Sunflowyr, using his semblance to make it harder for the Grimm to track his positions. Nora's almost maniacal laughter fills his ears to the right as she seems to be almost enjoying using her hammer and the head of the Grimm as a pogo stick. Loud screeching fills his ears. Looking up he sees two Nevermore fly in, before stopping and launching some of their feathers at the group. Jaune manages to block several of them, but he takes a few nasty shots, his aura dissipating. "Nora shoot them down." Nora nods, launching her remaining grenades at the pair, but she is so focused on this she misses the rolling Boarbatusk until it is too late, knocking her back several feet, where she lands close to where Ruby lays, soon staggering to her feet.

"Nora!" Ren shouts, before grunting as a large Ursa claw catches him in the ribs. Now all 3 conscious members are Aura-less, with Grimm closing in fast.

 _This is bad._ Jaune thinks to himself. _We can't hold the line for much longer. Where is that ship? It's been a lot longer than 3 minutes._ As if on cue a large horn blaring rings out. Looking behind them Jaune sees the ship pulling into port, the first mate on deck, preparing to toss a rope. "Our rides here let's go guys." He dashes over to the limp form of his friend, picking her up as gingerly as possible while still moving fast. Ren grabs the tossed rope of the captain, tying it before running up the quickly dropped gangplank.

"What happened? I saw the light. It knocked out the engines, which I didn't realize until I got your signal, I needed to keep the ship off for stealth reason. That's why it took me so long to get here." The captain asks, eyes widening at Ruby's current condition.

"They succeeded… sort of. The rest of the team is still in there, Ruby needs medical attention ASAP." Ren explains

"Why are they still in there?"

"They're still in there fighting her." Jaune says in a panic "We need to go back in there."

"Jaune we can't. We won't even be able to fight our way back." Nora puts a hand on her shoulder. "They've trusted us with Ruby, we need to trust them that they'll win."

"You're right. Do we have any medical crew on here?"

"Yes we do, we even have something better. We have a Bullhead stored below deck to take all of you back. It's equipped with a lot of medical stuff, Ozpin expected you guys to come back injured."

"That explains why we took this massive boat and not something more subtle." Ren replies.

"Exactly. Plus it'll be much faster than any boat." Soon any conversation is cut short as a large part of the main deck slides away, a Bullhead slowly rising up. Several paramedics run over to the group, ready to attend to their injuries.

"Focus on her." Jaune motions to Ruby. "We'll live. She needs the attention now." The group nod and start trying to bandage up the massive gash. Soon one of them pulls out a radio.

* * *

 _Beacon_

Ozpin watched as Tai, Kali, and Qrow paced the floors of his office. He had been contacted by the 3 as soon as the bright purple light was seen flying into the sky, it being bright enough to be seen.

"Did they fail?" Tai asks in worry "Are they okay?"

"I don't know. Shortly after the light appeared I lost all communication with the ship. I don't know when it will return, if it will return at all." Ozpin says with a sigh.

"You should have sent them" Kali motions to the huntsmen next to her "and my husband with them!" Kali slams her hand on the table "Why did you only send 8 people?"

"We had a way in that required less people" Ozpin explains "We don't know what…"

He's cutoff as his radio goes off, signifying a communication from the ship "Report."

"Sir the paramedics are coming back with team JNR and Miss Rose." The Captain responds.

"What of the rest of the team? You're supposed to wait for…"

"Not possible Ozpin." He hears Jaune shout "Ruby's hurt really badly. She needs medical attention immediately." Tai's eyes widen immediately upon hearing this.

"Yes. I have blunt force head trauma with heavy bleeding, burns to the face, and possibly a broken back, based off of what Mr. Arc has relayed to me." The paramedic elaborates. Tears begin to run down Tai's face as he sinks to his knees. Qrow and Kali throw a supportive arm around the man's shoulders.

"What of the rest of the assault team?" Ozpin asks "where are they?'

"They're still inside. The entire operation was blown from the beginning Ozpin" Ren answers from the other side "They knew we were coming."

"Did they…"

"Sort of. She's in that humanoid form not her true form at least."

"Captain. Stay there, and be ready to pick up the rest of the assault team. Bullhead fly to the designated hospital, and fly back to pick them up when they get out."

"Roger." The call is disconnected and Ozpin turns to the group, mainly the defeated Tai. "Mr. Xiao-Long, I am sorry."

"Where are they taking her?" Tai asks looking up at the headmaster with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Atlas General. It's the closest hospital to the island, and even then it's a good distance."

"I need to go there. But I still have…"

"Tai, Qrow" Kali speaks up, interrupting the blonde. "Go. I'll take care of Cole for you."

"Thank you Kali" Qrow responds.

"Just let me know as soon as you can of the condition of any of them." Kali asks.

"We will."

* * *

 _Back on the Boat_

Team JNR watched in silence as the paramedics slowly load the stretcher holding Ruby onto the back of the medical Bullhead, them shortly following suit. As the Bullhead slowly rises off the deck of the ship Jaune stares in worry at the island. Ren puts a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Team RWBY has always excelled in the field. This time will be no different" Jaune weakly nods, more in acknowledgement than agreement, as the hatch of the Bullhead closes and the ship flies off, leaving their friends fate unknown for the time being.

* * *

 _Back in the throne room_

"Why won't you just give up and die?" Salem asks sidestepping a blast fueled punch from Yang, driving her palm into the side of the Blonde and sending her flying back several feet. Yang almost lands on her feet but stumbles slightly. Dropping to a knee. "You're silver-eyed warrior has fallen already, brought down by her own need to protect. And now it's just you 3." She motions to the unconscious form of Neo. All 3 remaining girls Auras were almost out, Blake and Weiss struggling to stay on their feet, while Yang was just pissed off.

"Because we can't let you run rampant in this world again." Blake fires back, firing Gambol Shroud at the woman, soon hearing clicks "I'm out of ammo." The Grimm Queen continues to be unfazed by the bullets, despite multiple holes appearing in her shadowy body, she keeps fighting. Disappearing again, she reappears behind Blake, laughing. Blake whips around and swings her sword multiple times, but Salem merely dodges to the side, before sending Blake flying, her aura breaking as she lands on her back near the remains of the throne, struggling to get up."

"Blake!" Yang shouts, firing her last shot to propel herself at the Grimm Queen, noticing a glyph appear behind the woman. She's about to swing down when instead she uses Salem's shoulder to jump past her, distracting the woman.

"What the…" Salem is cut off as a massive icy fist collides with her face, sending her flying back for the first time in the fight. She collides with the opposite wall (near were Ruby did), but merely floats down and lands on her feet without a sound. "I'll admit I did not see that coming Schnee" she snarls at Weiss, flinging a blast of dark energy, this one seems to be slower than the last, allowing Weiss to dodge out of the way.

 _How did we defeat her last time?_ Weiss thinks to herself _Ruby tried her silver eyes thing but it only seemed to infuriate her more. But that was when she was in her true form. When she was reverted after we beat that_ her eyes widen as she looks to the spot Crescent Rose lay, having been dropped by Ruby when she was blasted across the room. _That's right! Ruby did that spin move and decapitated her. But she's out._ Blake seems to notice the same thing Weiss did and dashes over to her, Salem focused on the enraged blonde currently throwing punch after punch at her.

"Weiss you and Ruby started to practice with each other's weapons right?" she whispers to her. Weiss nods "You're the only one with any experience with that weapon. Remember Qrow helped Ruby design it specifically for taking her out."

"But that was over 10 years ago Blake. I don't even think we went over that move. I don't know…"

"Try. It might be a long shot but it's our only chance. Why do you think she made sure to take her out first? She thinks we won't be able to use that weapon." The two can't continue their conversation as they have to dodge another blast from Salem.

"Now that isn't nice having a secret conversation while I'm trying to kill you" she mocks "I don't know what secret move you're planning but it won't work. You can't defeat me without the silver-eyed."

"Her name's Ruby" Weiss shouts back, "And don't count us out just yet." She starts making a mad dash to where the unpainted Crescent Rose mark 2 (as Ruby was intent on calling it when she was making it), dodging blast after blast from Salem. Reaching the weapon she picks it up, using her momentum to roll out of the way of the last blast. Checking the clip on the weapon she realizes Ruby left her exactly 4 shots left. _Just enough to do the move. And we get one chance at this. If we miss this I have no idea how we'll win._ Weiss nods to Blake and Yang before shouting "FREEZERBURN!" Slamming Myrtenaster into the ground she jumps out of the way as she hears the screaming blonde shatter it with her fist, the particles forming a dense fog that limits visibility for all involved.

"You can't hide forever girls" Salem shouts through the fog "I will find you and I will kill you"

"CHECKMATE!" despite the limited visibility she's able to locate Blake. Conjuring her last Glyph, feeling what little remains of her Aura on it, she enhances the black haired woman's speed, setting her up.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Yang nods, running around the woman to get into position. Blake throws her weapon, hanging onto the ribbon, towards where she hops Yang will be. Yang grabs the weapon and propels herself around with her shotguns gauntlets, moving just fast enough Salem can't get a bead on them to fire another blast. Blake whips forward with all her might, enhanced by the glyph Weiss used, propelling Yang forward, and straight into Salem's face. Yang drives her fist hard into the Grimm Queen, the momentum knocking her back into the throne dazing her momentarily.

"WEISS NOW!" Blake shouts. Weiss nods and leaps into the air, firing Crescent Rose behind her and to the left, causing her to begin to spin rapidly. _Focus here Weiss._ The throne fast approaches, the Grimm Queen quickly recovering, glaring at Weiss through the fog. _Hopefully not quickly enough._ Weiss feels the first slash connect right at the jugular of the woman. Blasts fly in from all directions but the momentum of Weiss spinning deflects the shot. Soon she feels herself slowing down, realizing its time to fire the second shot. Quickly reaiming the blade down she changes her momentum to a vertical spin, slashing the Grimm Queen several times. Panic begins to set in as suddenly she feels her grip on the sniper-scythe weakening, the momentum almost forcing it out of her hand. In her worry she fires a shot, launching herself upwards _oh crap that was not supposed to happen._ Down to her last shot she says screw it and brings the massive weapon over her head, firing the last shot and driving the blade clean through Salem. Panting for breath she looks up to see the form of the woman begin to dissipate, a shocked expression frozen on the two halves of her face, one of her arms outstretched to block where the original attack was supposed to come in. The 3 stand in silence for several minutes, half expecting Salem to reform like she did after Ruby did that last time. Several minutes pass and nothing happens. Exhausted Weiss collapses, the last thing she sees is Yang and Blake running towards her.

* * *

 **Beep Beep.** Beeps fill Weiss' ears as she slowly regains consciousness. Opening her eyes she recognizes the ceiling of Atlas General Hospital, having been there not that long ago. Soon a nurse steps in, at first not noticing that Weiss was awake until she approaches the bed.

"Oh Miss Schnee glad to see you're awake. I recommend you don't move much. You took quite a beating in there."

"Ruby…" Weiss begins

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Ruby Rose?"

"She's…she's here...but she's not in the greatest shape."

"Take me to see her immediately."

"I can't unfortunately. She's still in surgery."

"She'll be ok right?"

"I don't know Miss Schnee. I will let your teammates know you're awake." She steps out of the room, leaving Weiss alone. Soon the door reopens and Blake steps in.

"Weiss…" she steps up and embraces Weiss in a light hug. "We did it."

"But… Ruby…"

"We don't know. She's been in surgery since me and Yang arrived with you and Neo. Yang passed out shortly after dropping you guys off. She'll be fine they say, we're all just exhausted, plus our injuries." She motions to her right arm, currently sitting in a sling. "Doing that super enhanced team attack tore my shoulder. I'll have to be wearing this for a while."

"Sorry about that. I figured she'd block a normal Bumblebee attack. Even with the fog. I shouldn't have…"

"Weiss stop" Blake puts her hand on Weiss' shoulder "you made the right call. There is a reason Ruby put you as second in command of the team."

"Cause she was madly in love with me?" Weiss joked.

"That might have something to do with it." Blake says with a chuckle "But in all seriousness, she trusted your judgement, we all do." She stands up. "I'm going to check on Yang. They said they'll let us know once Ruby is out of surgery." Weiss nods and Blake is about to exit when Weiss speaks up "Wait Blake, what about Neo?"

"She'll live." Blake says with a slight smile. "She was beaten up more than the rest of us, other than Ruby of course. But she's a tough cookie. She's only a couple doors down. I went to visit but she merely said thanks for not leaving her and then asked me to leave."

"Let's just hope Ruby makes it through, then we can call this mission a success." Blake nods in acknowledgment and steps out.

* * *

 _6 hours later._

Weiss and Yang were both released not too long after awakening, both refusing to stay cooped up in a hospital bed while their friend/sister was in surgery. The 6 members of the assault team currently sat in the ICU, not saying anything merely lost in their thoughts. _I can't lose her._ Weiss thinks to herself _I still don't know how I feel about her but…_

 _Are you sure about that?_ The voice in her head speaks up _you and I both know you still love her._

 _That's not…._

 _True?_ The voice almost mocks _come on Weiss, why did you cry yourself to sleep so many nights after she went missing. Even 10 years after the fact?_

 _I… damn it… you're right… as always._ Weiss puts her head in her hands _I never stopped loving her. And now… I won't be able to tell her that._ She's pulled out of her thoughts as the door to the waiting room opens, a doctor stepping in and approaching the rest of the team, a sad look on his face.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT!? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY SISTER!?" Yang shouts at the doctor, jumping to her feet.

The doctor is startled by the reaction but quickly regains his composure. "Miss Rose is… not in the greatest shape at the moment." He says with a sigh "She fractured her spine in at least 2 places and shattered a good chunk out of her skull when she collided with that wall. We put in a metal plate and removed as much of the broken pieces as we could, but we are unsure of any brain damage she might have suffered as a result. We did the best we could but she's currently comatose, we're unsure if she'll ever wake up. The blast also did a number to her face but her eyes appear to be intact."

"Can… can we see her?" Weiss asks.

"Yes. But I will warn you it is not a pretty sight. Follow me." The doctor leads the 3 to a small corner room in the ICU, opening the door for the group. Stepping inside no one can anything as they see the scene before them. Ruby lay motionless on the bed, almost her entire head covered in bandages, a tube down her throat providing oxygen. What little of her head is visible shows almost nothing where her hair used to be, it having been shaved off to allow the stitches to close the wound.

"Sis" Yang says, tears coming to her eyes as she raises her hand to her mouth. She darts over and drops to her knees next to the bed. "I'm so sorry. I failed you." Blake puts a supporting hand on her wife's shoulder. Tears coming to her own eyes as well.

"Ask the nurse if you have any questions. I'll be back in a bit to check up on her condition." The 3 nod and he's about to leave when Ren speaks up.

"Wait doctor I had a quick question. I was watching the recording of our Aura meters during the fight and hers seemed to stay consistent then suddenly dropped. Any idea why that happened?"

"I do." The doctor closes the door and steps back in "How familiar are you with Aura Degeneration?"

"Our Aura seems to weaken slightly as we grow older" Jaune responds. "But Ruby is younger than us, that shouldn't have been a factor."

"That is part of it yes. But if one's Aura keeps getting strained without fully resting, it will weaken at a much faster rate."

"And since Ruby was on the run for 10 years, a lot of the time she was unable to fully rest and refill her Aura…" Yang notes.

"Exactly. That's also part of the reason why her wounds might not heal. This last fight basically weakened her Aura to the point where it's almost like her Aura isn't awakened at all. If she makes it through it…" The group is interrupted as Ruby seizes up in bed and a loud alarm rings out, the heart-rate monitor flat lining.

* * *

 **AN: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I know I know hate me all you want, but it's just too fun. Also writing this chapter made me realize I really stink at writing action scenes. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter despite this. We'er nearing the end of the fic,** **but I want to ask you guys something. Based off how I have the fic ending there is one scene I could either 1) make the last chapter super-duper long 2) make it a separate pretty long chapter or 3) make a short sequel fic (a few chapters long at most, I could even throw it as additional chapters to the end of this). Which would you guys want, cause I'm honestly unsure of which to do? Anyways catch you next time on A Rose by Any Other Name.**


	17. Save Your Last Goodbye

**AN: I'm evil with the cliffhangers aren't I? Here's one of the last chapters. I can't believe this fic is almost done. Makes me sad :(. Anyways enjoy. Also warning on some harsh language here (people drop some f-bombs, I'm upping the rating as a precaution). In terms of the finale I still haven't decided yet (Currently leaning towards super long final chapter since it's in the lead).**

* * *

Save Your Last Goodbye

The shrill constant beep of the heart monitor was the only noise that filled the room for several seconds. Soon the doors burst open as several nurses burst in, a small cart being pushed by one of them

"I need everybody out NOW" the doctor shouts, the two teams step out as the doctors begin CPR.

"CLEAR!" one of the nurses' shouts as she shocks Ruby with the paddles. Ruby's body jolts up as the electricity surges through her body, but no luck.

"Stay with me Ruby" the doctor shouts, going back to chest compressions while the paddles recharged. They shocked Ruby again but to no avail, the heart monitor still letting out a constant beep as she flat lined.

 _NO!_ Weiss thought as she looked on in worry _Please… please come through Ruby._ She eventually can't take anymore and darts down the hall, tears running down her face.

"I'll follow her. Make sure she's alright." Jaune says before dashing out of the room, not waiting for a reply.

"CLEAR!" the nurse shouts as they shock Ruby one last time. There is a tense few seconds as the blaring noise seems to stop.

 **Beep Beep**. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive. Yang slides to her knees, catching her breath after not breathing during the entire situation, tears running down her face. After making sure her wife is okay, Blake excuses herself to go find Weiss and Jaune.

* * *

Blake was able to find Weiss sitting in a quiet corner of the hospital, tears running down her face, knees curled up to her chest. Jaune was sitting next to her, an arm around her shoulder. She looks up as she heard Blake approach, eyes wide, asking a question she didn't dare vocalize.

"She's still with us." Blake reassured. "The doctors are working on her right now, they said they'd give us an update as soon as they can on her condition." Weiss breathes a sigh of relief.

"Do they have any idea what happened?" Jaune asked

"Her heart stopped. Probably due to her injuries" Blake explained. "They got it restarted though.

"That's good." Sorry I ran like that… it was just…" Weiss trails off. Blake and Jaune both embrace the former Heiress in a tight hug. The 2 sit there for several minutes before Weiss speaks up "She'll never hear me tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That…that… that I still loved her" Weiss stutters out "that I didn't care about the time, I still loved her and still wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. God damn it Blake I'm a fucking idiot. I told her I didn't know but deep down I fucking knew. I knew from the instant she took off that wig in that warehouse. I just didn't… I just couldn't… I'm just stupid. And now the one woman I loved might not ever hear me tell her how much she meant to me again."

"Weiss, Ruby will push through this." Blake tried to reassure, although even she barely believed the words coming out of her mouth.

"Blake's right" Jaune agrees. "We all know Ruby is stronger than this. You will be able to tell her all that. And she'll be ecstatic to hear you say that. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her since she returned but just by the way she looks at you I can tell she still feels the same way she did 10 years ago."

"I hope you guys are right."

* * *

Ruby was still in bad shape. The doctors did what they could, but even they weren't certain if she would recover from her injuries. She at least seemed to be stable, having not crashed again since that first time. It had been 5 days since the fight. She still remained in a coma. Neo had been released a few days earlier, sending her regards to the rest before disappearing to parts unknown. The 3 conscious members of team RWBY currently sat in the waiting room of the ICU of the hospital, Tai out getting some lunch and Qrow staying in the room, keeping an eye on Ruby. Since the panic a few days back the 6 people staying at the hospital took turns in the room, making sure she was alive. JNR left the day before, needing to get back to work at Beacon. Weiss had called her vice president at the SDC 2 days ago, explaining the situation. He understood and would keep the SDC up and running until Weiss was able to return to work. Yang was pacing the floor like a madwoman, eyes as red as they were since the fight began. Blake and Weiss stared at the blonde, not wanting to say anything. Blake then turns to Weiss

"You need to talk to her. For both of your guy's sakes." Blake states "You should have done that before hand, but it's especially important now" Weiss merely nods, standing up and walking over to the pacing blonde.

"Yang…" Weiss begins

"WHAT!" Yang snaps at her, her head whipping around to face the former heiress.

"I…we need to talk." Yang stops pacing, crosses her arms, and motions for Weiss to go on "I… I need to apologize."

"For?"

"For… everything. How I've treated you guys these last 10 years. How…" Weiss stutters for a moment, struggling to keep her composure "For the answer I gave Ruby when all she wanted to know was what we were. For not being strong enough to not need her to save me, causing her current predica…"

"For that last one you don't need to apologize Weiss" Yang interrupts "You and I both know Ruby. We know she would be more than willing to risk her life for anyone, even total strangers. The fact it was you probably just sweetened the deal for her."

"My point still stands. I could offer explanations for everything, try to justify my actions. But there's no point. What I did was wrong, no matter the reasoning. All I ask is that even if she…" Weiss trails off, Yang understanding where she was going "That we can try to be friends again? I don't know. But if she does make it, I… I'm going to ask her if she still wants… to marry me."

Yang seems to stare at Weiss for several hours, although in reality it was probably only a couple minutes, before speaking up. "I can't believe I'm hearing these words coming out of your mouth, Ice Queen. You really think I'm ok with you marrying my sister? After what you've done to all of us? After you broke her heart?"

"No I don't. I fucked up Yang. I know I did. And honestly, I don't care what you say here. If she makes it I will ask her, and if she says yes you can't stop us." Weiss steps up to Yang, Ice-blue staring into blood-red. "I love her Yang, and I won't let you, or Blake, or anybody other than her stand in my way. I would like to have a relationship with you guys, and I wouldn't want us to get in the way of what she has with you two, or Cole."

"If you love her so much why didn't you tell her before?"

"Cause I didn't realize it cause I'm a fucking idiot. Because I let my anger of her making me think she was dead for 10 years cloud my judgement. And now I am having a damn near panic attack worrying I won't ever be able to tell her again Yang. I won't ever get to hear her beautiful voice again. See those silver eyes I fell in love with all those times again."

Yang closes her eyes, standing there for several minutes, until a small smile graces her lips. "You're right. I can't stop you. Nor will I try. I felt the emotion behind what you just told me. It showed me that you care, and that's all I wanted for these 10 years. To know you cared." she puts a hand on Weiss' shoulder and looks her in the eyes, violet eyes unseen for days staring back "When Ruby wakes up… you have my blessing. I accept your apology Ice Qu...Weiss." she embraces Weiss in a hug, which is reciprocated after a slight surprise by the white-haired woman. "Just promise me this."

"What?"

"I will still be Ruby's maid of honor when you guys get married" Yang pulls back with a cheeky grin.

"Of course you brute. We both know Ruby wouldn't have it any other way." Weiss playfully smacks Yang's arm.

"It'll be great to call you sister-in-law Ice Queen." Yang jokes, using her nickname for Weiss in a more playful manner than before.

"Ugh I was hoping you'd stop calling me that."

"Let's be real Weiss I called you that since basically the day we met. Ain't stopping anytime soon." Yang says with a large grin. The two join Blake sitting in the chairs, trying to keep the mood upbeat until Weiss suddenly stands up.

"Hey, can you toss me Ruby's bag?" Qrow ended up bringing it with him when he came up, some business back on Patch preventing him from being there immediately like Tai was.

Yang hands Weiss the bag "What do you need it for?" instead of answering Weiss digs through until she finds the ring box.

"I have something I wish to take care of in town. Let me know if there is any update on Ruby."

"Don't you want to eat first?" Yang asks.

"I'm not hungry. Save me something from whatever they bring back and I'll have it later. Besides I shouldn't be more than a few hours." Without waiting for a reply Weiss darts out of the ICU waiting room, leaving a confused Blake and Yang.

"What was that about?" Yang asks. Blake merely shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

 _Paradise Found Jewelry, Downtown Atlas_

Weiss quickly found the place she was looking for, a small business near the SDC in the richer part of town. Stepping inside she see's several cases filled to the brim with various rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. Behind the counter an older looking gentlemen was helping a young blonde woman pick out a necklace. The bell rings as she enters causing the man to look up.

"I will be with you in a se… Oh, Miss Schnee. Surprised to see you here again. I will be with you momentarily." Weiss nods and sits in one of the chairs positioned near the entrances, mostly for boyfriends/husbands to wait for their significant others to finish shopping. Soon the blonde woman exits with a huff, clearly unsatisfied with what the man was offering. "Now how can I help you Miss Schnee?"

"I have the main part of a ring but the band broke several years ago. Is there any chance we could attach it to a new band?"

"Can I see the ring?" Weiss hands him the box containing the remains of the engagement ring. He opens it, his eyes widening upon seeing what it contains "Is this not the engagement ring you bought here for your girlfriend? The one who went missing 10 years ago? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes… she… returned…and I wanted to repropose to her with the same ring."

The shopkeeper smiles and nods "it's a pretty nasty break, but I should be able to attach it to a new band. Same ring size? Weiss nods. The man gives her the total cost and Weiss pays. "Alright should only take a half an hour or so. I'll get started on it right away, and contact you when it's done. Still same contact info from before?" Weiss nods again and excuses herself out, needing to make one last stop before returning to the hospital.

* * *

 _The First Banana_

The coffee shop was fairly empty when Weiss entered. Ash was sweeping around the entrance, but Sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh… good… day Miss Schnee" He greets once he sees her enter. "The usual?"

"Actually is Sun around? I wished to talk to him."

"Yea he's upstairs. I'll go grab him." He walks over to the staircase before shouting up "Mr. Wukong, Miss Schnee is here to see you."

"For the last time Ash JUST…CALL…ME…SUN!" she hears an exasperated Sun shout from above. Soon the blonde Faunus walks down the stairs. "Hey Miss Schnee."

"Sun we're friends… call me Weiss." Weiss says with a small smile.

Sun's eyes widen "Who are you and what have you done with Weiss Schnee?"

"Look… I need to apologize to you. I was a bit of a dick to you…"

"A bit?" Ash snarks off to the side.

Weiss shoots him a glare, causing him to shut up and go back to sweeping. "Anyways I'm really sorry about the way I treated you."

"It's fine Weiss." Sun puts a hand on the shoulder, smiling briefly before turning serious. "How'd the operation go? We saw the bright purple light."

"It… could have gone better." Weiss admits "We defeated them… but Ruby got really badly hurt."

"Wait Ruby? As in Ruby Rose?" Ash asks.

"Yea. She was staying here for a few months." Sun explains

"No she wasn't that was…" He trails off as he realizes something "Wait THE Ruby Rose was staying with us, but disguised as Azure Reese?"

"Yes. Now go back to work." Sun orders. "What do you mean badly injured?"

"She's…" Weiss pauses for a moment, swallowing the lump in her throat. "...they don't know if she'll recover."

Sun's eyes widen "Weiss I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

Weiss puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Sun. I just wanted to thank you… for letting her stay here. Without you I don't know if we would have met again."

"Just helping out an old friend. It was nothing. Even if I didn't know it was her at first, she seemed familiar enough I could help her." Sun says with a weak smile. "Given how you guys are still here I'm assuming you kicked butt?"

"Yes we did. While they succeeded, that was what the purple light was, we managed to defeat her." Suddenly Weiss' scroll goes off, signifying a text message. Pulling it out she sees it's from the jeweler, and that the ring is ready. "Look I just wanted to let you know. I've got something to take care of then I'm heading straight back to the hospital."

"Thank you for letting me know Weiss. Can I request to be updated when there is any change on her condition?" Weiss nods before heading back to the jeweler. Once there she picked up the ring without incident, paying the man, and returned to the hospital.

* * *

12 hours passed with little change to Ruby's condition. While she was still alive physically, the doctors were unsure of the current condition of her mind, especially given how there was no reaction from her. Weiss was the only one awake, Blake and Yang having fallen asleep several hours before, when they were allowed back in Ruby's room in the ICU. Weiss currently sat by the bed, watching her love's chest slowly move up and down. _Ruby please push through this_ Weiss thinks to herself _you're stronger than this._ A nurse steps in to the small room, changing the bag of nutrients hooked into her IV. She left without saying a word, only nodding to acknowledge the white-haired woman sitting there.

"Mind if I come in?" a familiar voice asks from behind. Looking behind her she sees Tai, dressed in his normal clothing, a coffee cup in each hand, a weak smile on his face. Weiss nods, taking the coffee from Tai's outstretched hand.

"Tai I'm sorry…" Weiss begins

"Don't be." Tai puts a hand on Weiss' shoulder "it's not your fault."

"But had I not dropped my guard…"

"It happens." Tai says before pulling a chair and sitting "It could be worse, at least there's a chance."

"You're right." Weiss pauses for a minute before turning to the older man "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm going to guess it has to do with you and Ruby?"

"Yes. If…When she wakes up… I wanted to…"

"Ask her if she still wanted to get married?" Weiss nods. "Yang mentioned you two talked about that. And personally I have no issue with it. You made my daughter happier than anyone I know. And I would legitimately be surprised if she turned you down. She mentioned when they came by she might try to become a teacher at Beacon once this was all done, given how Professor Lectrie is retiring from the weapons class. I heard Atlas' history professor might be retiring as well. Given her injuries plus the Aura Degeneration she'll be unable to go on hunts, but she'll enjoy teaching the next generation. Just an idea. And given how your sister is the headmaster you might have some pull."

"I'll try to give her a call soon. It's really late now."

"Once Blake relieves you try to get some sleep."

"Alright. I doubt I will though."

"Try to. Ruby would hate to see you exhaust yourself in worry over her." Tai stepped out, leaving Weiss alone once again. Scooting closer to the redhead, Weiss grabs her left hand, shivering slightly when she feels the stump where her ring finger was. _Please don't leave me again Ruby. I don't know if my heart can handle it._ She starts lightly squeezing Ruby's hand, tears beginning to run down her face _I love you, and I need you in my life._

Suddenly the hand Weiss was holding squeezed back.

* * *

 **AN: You think you had escaped the cliffhangers just because we're near the end? NOPE! I had to throw one more before the end. Anywhos next chapter might be the finale, and I'll see you guys there.**


	18. Love Knows No Time

**AN: This was originally going to be the finale… but I decided to split this into at least 3 chapters. The scene I was asking about will be in/the final chapter though.**

* * *

Love Knows no Time

Weiss' eyes shot open as she felt a weak squeeze on her right hand. Looking down she sees Ruby's hand clenching ever so slightly, groans coming from the redhead as she appears to be regaining consciousness. Thinking quickly Weiss darts out of the room and to the nurse's station.

"She's waking up," Weiss tells the nurse working the desk.

"What?"

"Ruby. I was sitting there and she squeezed my hand and she was groaning. I'm almost positive she's waking up." The nurse nods, jumps to her feet, and dashes over to the room, Weiss heads back to the waiting room of the ICU, shaking the Belladonnas awake once she gets there.

"Weiss, what's going on?" Blake asks as she is violently awoken "Is Ruby o…" She trails off as she sees Weiss face, tears running down it and a massive smile on it.

"She's waking up." Blake and Yang immediately wake up, jumping to their feet.

"Are you sure?" Yang asks

"No, but the nurse seemed to believe me. She squeezed my hand, she was groaning like she does when waking up."

* * *

Ruby felt extremely weak as she awoke. Despite feeling her eyes slowly opening, she doesn't see anything but black _what happened? Where am I? Why can't I feel my legs?_ She's pulled out of her thoughts as she feels hands removing something from her face, a voice speaking up.

"Miss Rose, can you hear me?" Ruby nods "Good. Now I suggest not moving much, you're in the hospital and you've been in a coma for almost a week now."

"My…team" Ruby weakly states

"Excuse me?"

"Where is my team? Are they alright?"

"They're ok. They got released from the hospital a few days ago, but they're here worrying about you. Miss Schnee went to grab them."

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief. "Question. Do I have something over my eyes? I can't see anything."

"Yes. There are some bandages over them. They will be able to remove them soon."

"Okay. What about my legs? I can't feel them."

"The doctor will be able to explain further but basically you broke your back pretty badly when hit that wall." Ruby nods "Any other questions? I won't be able to answer everything but I'll try my best."

"Not at the moment. Can I, for lack of a better term, see my team?"

"I will grab them for you." Ruby hears the nurse leave, leaning back in the bed she lay in. _At least they're ok._

* * *

The 3 are about to step into the ICU room when the nurse steps out.

"She is awake, and at least currently she seems to be all there." The nurse says with a weak smile, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"But…" Blake asks

"Our concern about her spine was correct. She cannot feel anything below her waist." The nurse states. The 3 girls' eyes widen in shock "We'll have to run some tests. I can't promise we'll be able to restore her ability to walk, though." WBY nod in understanding. "She wishes to have you guys in there. Unfortunately, I can only allow 1 in at a time. Hospital policy after visiting hours. Let me know if she needs anything, or if you have any questions." The nurse heads over to the desk, starting to fill out some paperwork. Yang and Blake look at each other, nod, and then turn to Weiss

"You go first." Blake states.

"But…I can't. You guys should."

Yang puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Weiss. You need to talk to her. We can wait." Weiss nods, embracing Yang in a hug, before stepping into the room. Ruby's head shoots up when she enters, unsure of who entered.

"Who's there?"

"Ruby… it's me." Weiss says, taking a seat "Yang and Blake are outside. The nurse said only one of us could come in." Ruby nods. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm sore all over, I feel extremely weak, and well there's the small fact I can't see, or feel my legs. What even happened? I remember us fighting Salem, her teleporting away from your summon, then firing that bolt of dark energy…"

"Which you took. Look, Ruby, I'm sorry I…"

"Weiss don't" Ruby interrupts. "I know what you're going to say but I don't blame you. That was a rough fight. I'm just glad you guys were able to stop her… you did defeat her right?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Hopefully, it's for good…" She's cut off as suddenly Weiss embraces Ruby in a hug, not terribly tight to mind the sore state the redhead was in. Ruby returns the hug after slight surprise, feeling Weiss' tears dampen her shoulder "Weiss…"

"Ruby I'm sorry I made a mistake and I thought I'd never be able to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me and…" Weiss begins to ramble between sobs.

"Weiss… I… what?" Ruby interrupts. Weiss pulls away from her shoulder, staring at Ruby.

"Ruby Rose. You said several days ago that you've made a ton of mistakes. Mistakes that will haunt you for the rest of your life. And I really didn't have an idea of how that felt… until now."

"Weiss…" Ruby feels Weiss move around slightly.

"Ruby I want to attempt to fix my mistake in the answer I gave you two weeks ago with a question. Will you marry this idiot?"

Ruby felt her jaw drop. _Was not expecting that._ She wants to give her answer but her voice is caught in her throat. Despite not being able to see, she can feel Weiss' face drop _Crap Ruby think fast give an answer._ Out of options she nods, wincing slightly.

"Yes?" Weiss asks weakly. Ruby nods again, a large smile coming to her face, as tears threaten to spill from beneath the bandages. Weiss re embraces her in a hug, slipping a ring on to her right hand. A ring Ruby recognizes the feel of.

"Weiss is this…"

"Yes, it's the ring from all that time ago," Weiss replies with a smile. "I got the band replaced. It just didn't feel right trying to give you another one."

"Weiss… I love you."

"I love you too"

"But about my injuries… I don't want to be…"

"You'll never be a burden, Ruby." Weiss interrupts "I love you too much for that to happen. I can have the mansion outfitted with whatever you'll need." The two sit there in silence for several minutes before Weiss stands up. "I'll be just outside. I know for a fact your sister is out there itching to come see you."

"I'm surprised she let you go in first." Ruby laughs "I figured she'd be more concerned on whether or not I'm alright."

"She knew what I wanted to ask you. We finally talked."

"That's good. Send her in. The longer we make her wait the more likely she'll start smashing things." the two share a laugh before Weiss exits the room. Upon exiting she's immediately jumped by Yang into a hug.

"It'll be great to call you a sister-in-law Weiss"

"Same." Weiss smiles "Go see your sister. I need to make a couple quick calls." Yang nods and heads into the room. Weiss heads to a more private part of the hospital and first calls her sister.

"Weiss." Winter answers. "How is…"

"Ruby's fine… relatively. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is it, sister?"

"With Ruby's injuries, she'll be unable to go on hunts. And with Atlas' history teacher retiring…"

"You wanted to see if Ruby could take their spot?"

"Yes."

"If Miss Rose has no objection to it I'd be willing to give her a shot. Having lived through the Fall and the Second Great War will greatly help her teaching ability. I will want to sit down with her beforehand, though. She owes me an explanation for where she's been these last 10 years."

"She owes a lot of people an explanation. She knows that. She'll probably be willing to talk to you."

"Excellent. I will talk to the board."

"Thank you, Winter. I love you. Sorry for calling so late."

"I love you too Weiss. Thank you for updating me on Miss Rose's condition." and with that, the call ended. Weiss quickly dialed Klein

"Miss Schnee, any word on Miss Rose?"

"She is awake and alive. She will also be moving in with me at the manor after our wedding."

"That is excellent news."

"Yes but I need you to contact a contractor. As it seems Ruby might not be able to walk, I want that place renovated to accommodate a wheelchair. I am not worried about the cost as long as it gets done. "

"Understood Miss Schnee. I will have a contractor called in the morning. It is quite late here."

"Thank you, Klein. I'm sorry for contacting you so late but I wanted to get this started ASAP."

"I understand Miss Schnee. Send Miss Rose my regards."

* * *

As soon as Yang enters the room she sees Ruby's head shoot up towards her.

"Hey, Sis," Yang says, letting Ruby know who was in the room. She grabbed the chair currently lying on its side, having been knocked over when Weiss darted out of the room.

"Hey, Yang." Yang embraces Ruby in a hug, just holding her there for several minutes.

"I was so worried Rubes. You've got to quit doing stupidly heroic things like this." Yang said into her shoulder as she began to cry. "I just got you back… and I thought I lost you again."

"I… I'm sorry Yang." Ruby began to tear up as well. The two sit there for several minutes before Yang pulls back.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Besides" Yang claps her hands together "We've got a wedding to plan. So who's going to be your maid of honor?"

"Yang we've been reengaged for a grand total of it couldn't have been more than 5 minutes" An exasperated Ruby responds, shaking her head as a small smile comes to her face. "Besides you damn well know it's going to be you."

"Of course." Yang grins "I'll text JNR and let them know you're okay. Cole's probably worried about you to. Last I heard poor kid was beating himself up, he feels responsible for your injury, given how unsuccessful you two were at rebuilding Crescent Rose."

"I have an idea Yang but I'm going to need your help…" She leans up and whispers something in Yang's ear, the blonde grinning in response.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Miss Rose, I was pleasantly surprised to hear you had awoken last night." The doctor stated as he entered into the ICU room. After making the calls she needed to make Weiss had returned to the room and slept in a nearby chair, not wanting to be too far away from the redhead. "Can I ask how you're feeling?"

"I'm sore all over, although it's mostly in my upper back and head. I can't feel anything below my waist either. Other than that I feel really weak." Ruby answered.

"I see. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were fighting Salem and… I remember getting shot with a dark energy blast… but then everything went black."

"Alright. Well to explain what happened to you after getting shot you were flung into and collided with a thick wall twice, once with your back and then with the back of your head. At least that's what I am to understand. Is that correct Miss Schnee?" Weiss nods "When that happened your back was broken in two separate spots in your lower spine, that's why you can't feel anything below a certain point. I'm going to be blunt. It's not very likely your ability to walk will return. We have a wheelchair coming for you but it will take a few days to come."

"I… I understand," Ruby says, sounding slightly dejected. Weiss puts a supporting arm on her fiancés' shoulder. "What about the rest? Like my eyes?"

"As far as we could tell your eyes were relatively undamaged by the attack, although you have some burns around them. I will look at the burns after we're done and see if it's safe to remove them. That will give us a better chance to view the damage."

"What about her head?" Weiss asks

"While there appears to be no long-term damage, I would not be surprised if you suffer from temporary memory loss or even hallucinations. We got what we could of the broken part of your skull out but some we just couldn't remove. I will prescribe you some painkillers that should help with them."

"Thank you, doctor." Ruby says with a weak smile "Is there any other injuries I should know of?"

"Physically no but your Aura…"

"Aura Degeneration." Ruby finishes. Much to the shock of the doctor and Weiss. "When I was hospitalized after Carmen broke Crescent Rose they mentioned it. I'm assuming it's really bad now?"

"Yes. Even without your injuries, your Aura as a shield is almost gone."

"So it sounds like Ruby Rose the Huntress is retiring," Ruby says, her face dropping.

"Yes. If you have any other questions I'm willing to answer them to the best of my ability."

"How long will I be here?" Ruby asks

"I can't say for certain. We won't keep you longer than necessary, though. We'll be able to move you to a less intensive care room more than likely later today. Once we're positive everything's ok we'll take you off the tube feeding and start giving you some real food." Ruby nods. "Now let's look at the area around your eyes. I suggest you keep your eyes closed Miss Rose." Ruby nods again and closes her eyes, feeling a bandage lifted up from her face.

"How cool are my battle scars?" Ruby asks with a smile.

"You'll be able to see for yourself. The burns have healed enough to remove the bandages. I suggest you put that cream" He motions to a small tube on the table "On the area at least once a day until it's empty. A nurse can help you while you're here, or one of your family can. I will let the nurses know to remove the bandages as soon as possible." He steps out of the room, leaving the couple sitting there in silence, Ruby dropping her head in sadness and deep thought. The door slowly opens revealing the Belladonna couple, sad looks on their faces.

"Ruby I'm so sorry." Yang apologizes, tears coming to her eyes "I know you loved saving people as a huntress. But now you…"

"Yang stop" Ruby interrupts "It sucks but I'll be ok."

"But you can't…"

"I was expecting this day to come at some point. I'm not immortal. Those ten years showed me that." Ruby raises her head, a massive grin on her face "Yes I became a Huntress to save people and I've done that. Besides how many lives did we save when we killed Salem not once but twice?"

"Countless" Blake answers.

"Exactly," Ruby says, doing her best to stay positive. "Now let's hope no other crazy cults try to resurrect her and we'll be fine."

"If they do Weiss can just pull off your spin move." Yang jokes "That's how we won this time."

"Wait you used Crescent Rose?" Ruby asks eagerly.

"Yes." Weiss answers.

"Oooh man," Ruby drops her head in an overdramatic motion "I wish I could have seen that. It would have been soooooooo cool." Any further conversation is interrupted as a nurse steps in, pushing a small cart with various medical tools on them.

"Miss Rose I'm here to remove the bandages around your eyes." Ruby nods and the woman gets ready to start.

"We'll step out, don't want to get in the way," Yang says beginning to leave.

"Thank…" The nurse starts.

"Wait can they stay?" Ruby interrupts. "I want the first thing I see to be them." The nurse merely shrugs her shoulders, and the 3 members of team RWBY stand a little back but still in the room.

"Can one of you hit the lights and pull the curtain? We want as little light in the room as possible to prevent any damage to the eyes." Blake nods and does both, pulling the curtain behind the trio. "Thank you." Slowly but surely the nurse works, cutting and unwrapping the bandages until eventually they all are removed. The nurse steps back allowing the 3 to look at Ruby's face. For the most part, it is intact but around both eyes are fairly large dark splotches, where the skin was burned. "Now Miss Rose slowly, and I have to emphasize SLOWLY, open your eyes." Ruby nods and slowly her eyes open, bright silver staring at her family. A smile slowly coming to her face. "I take it by your reaction you can see them?"

"Yes. Everything is kind of blurry though."

"That's understandable. We'll monitor it…" The nurse explains.

"Don't you mean you'll keep an EYE on it?" Yang interrupts, unable to resist a good pun. The 3 girls groan in response, while the nurse merely chuckles.

"Yes, you could say that. We'll keep an eye on it and see if it gets better or worse. Now the doctor wants you moved to a room in the main part of the hospital later this evening. Are you up to being moved?"

"I'd rather get out of here but I figure that's not an option." Ruby jokes. "If the doctor thinks I'm able to be moved I trust his judgement." The nurse nods and steps out of the room.

* * *

 _4 days later_

"You're getting the hang of this really fast Ruby." Weiss encourages, standing near the redhead as she pushes herself around the halls of the hospital, keeping up with the redhead and holding her I.V bag. Ruby was moved to a different room a little later than expected, there not being an open room for her due to a patient needing to stay slightly longer. As much as it pained them to do it Blake and Yang had left to go back to Patch the previous day, mainly to pick up Cole from Kali and Ghira, the energetic 6-year-old worried about his aunt. Team JNR sent they're regards, thankful that Ruby was alive and well, the start of the 2nd semester at Beacon forcing the trio to stay in Vale. They promised to bring Cole to visit soon. She was able to move the next morning and was taken off the tube feeding that night, being given a diet of clear liquids, to make sure her stomach was able to accept foods. It stayed down but the doctor wanted her to stay on the diet at least for another day, much to the redhead's annoyance (Weiss promised her some delicious cookies from her favorite bakery in Atlas as soon as she was on a solid food diet, though). The wheelchair had arrived earlier that day, and after some struggling (and a bit of assistance from Weiss, despite the redheads initial refusal) Ruby was able to transfer herself from the bed to the chair. The pair were currently making their way around the halls of the 2nd floor of the hospital (the floor her room was on), mainly for Ruby to get used to the chair.

"Thanks Weiss." As the pair rounded the corner they see the back of Yang's head, Blake standing nearby leaning against the wall. Yang was kneeled down, talking to a young black-haired Faunus.

"I understand Mo… AUNT RUBY!" Cole suddenly shouts, darting out from under Yang's legs and running up to the pair, hugging Ruby's legs. Ruby smiles and picks up the boy, embracing him a hug "I was so worried about you. Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't explain what happened, and I couldn't come see you but then Mama and Mom came home and asked if I wanted to see you and of course I said yes and now here you…"

"Cole" Blake admonishes "Calm down."

"Sorry Mom."

"It's ok Blake" Ruby states "He was just worried about his favorite Aunt."

"Technically you and Weiss are his only Aunts" Blake observes.

"Not the point." Ruby notices that Cole is gripping her tightly, and shaking as if he was crying. "Cole is everything ok?"

"Yeyeyeyes." Cole stutters out. "I'm sorry Aunt Ruby."

"For what?"

"Cause we weren't able to fix your weapon you got hurt." Cole stuttered out.

"What are you talking about? Isn't that the weapon we fixed?" Ruby motions behind him. Looking over his shoulder he sees Yang holding the collapsed form of Crescent Rose, repainted up in its original colors. "I took the metal we worked with and was able to rebuild it. See?" Cole's eyes widen as his mouth curls up into a grin. "You did a great job helping me Cole, and I thank you for that." Blake looks really confused at first, having not been in on this, but smiles once she realizes what's going on, mouthing a silent _thank you_ to Ruby when Cole isn't looking. The conversation is cut short as both Cole and Ruby's stomachs rumble.

"Hey Cole how about we go get you some lunch? Aunt Ruby will be here when you get back." Yang asks. Cole seems conflicted for a moment, but eventually his stomach wins out and he hops down off of Ruby's lap.

"Sorry Aunt Ruby, but I need to eat."

"I understand Cole" Ruby says suppressing a giggle. "Go get some food with your parents." Ruby returns to the room, a small tray sitting on her bedside table.

"Yummy." Ruby deadpans as she starts to drink the liquids

"Hopefully they put you on a solid food diet soon." Weiss says.

"Yea I just hate being stuck in this hospital" Ruby sighs

"I know Ruby. Did you want to go back in bed or…?"

"I'm fine. I've been stuck there for the last 2+ days."

Weiss nods "I know something that might cheer you up." she leans in and gives Ruby a long kiss. Pulling away for air she sees a small smile on the redhead's lips "I believe we have a wedding to plan and I wanted to ask you a couple things."

"Alright. I mean I figured we'd do most of same stuff as we planned 10 years ago. I'll probably need a new dress."

"I agree. Except for two things." Weiss replies. Ruby nods and motions for her to go on "First off… I want to take your last name."

"Weiss we went over this your name…"

"My name has been soiled by my family's history." Weiss interrupts. "Even with all the efforts I've made over the years, the Schnee name is known for racism and shady business practices." Weiss pauses for a minute. "The Rose name however, is known for 2 great Huntresses who gave their all to protect the people. 2 amazing women who should be revered as heroes. I don't deserve to bear that name, but if you'd do me the honors…" Weiss is near tears at this point.

Ruby embraces her in a tight hug. "You do deserve it Weiss. Cause we both know I didn't do it all on my own. Besides it was you who killed Salem this time not me. If you're positive on this" Weiss nods, a look of determination on her face "I'm okay with that. Weiss Rose has a nice ring to it." Weiss laughs in response, agreeing. "What's the other thing?"

"It has to do with our wedding party."

"You'd best not be saying Yang can't be my maid of honor… because I've kind of already promised her that she would be."

"No not that… yet." Weiss jokes. "No actually… I wanted to add Sun to my wedding party."

Ruby's eyes widen in surprise "Why? I mean I'm okay with it but I'm curious."

"Had he not let you stay at The First Banana, we would have never met again."

"Makes sense. Like I said I'm all for it but that kind of makes our party uneven… and I can't think of anyone else I know who…"

"Neo." Weiss interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"What about Neo?" Weiss elaborates "she saved your life 5 years ago. She's as big a help to us remeeting as Sun… if not more."

"I mean I could ask her, but…" Ruby is interrupted by a small crashing noise, as if two figures collided.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. Are you ok?" They hear a male voice ask, but don't hear a reply. "Are you looking for a specific room?" Again no reply is heard. "Hold on." The door opens and a male nurse sticks his head in "There's a young woman here to see you Miss Rose. I don't think she can speak though."

"Send her in." The door closes before quickly being reopened. Neo walking in, a nervous look on her face, almost like she feels like she doesn't belong here. She holds out her scroll to the pair.

 ** _I'm glad to see you're ok Ruby._**

"Thanks Neo." Ruby replies. Neo suddenly extends a hand out to shake, her other hand holding her scroll again.

 ** _I guess this is where we go our separate ways. I wanted to thank you for your help in this operation._**

"Don't be so formal Neo." Ruby says grabbing the hand and pulling the short woman into a hug. Neo looks surprised, squirming to get free. "You're more than just an ally, a partner. You're a friend, family even." She eventually let's Neo go, Neo quickly taps something on her scroll, holding it out.

 ** _Nonsense. We've been over this Ruby. It was just business._** Ruby gives Neo an unconvinced stare. **_I just don't want to intrude. You guys have something and I don't want to feel like an outsider._**

"You wouldn't be Neo." Weiss assures "We won't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to but you'd be welcome." Neo cracks a small smile. "Besides we wanted to ask you something," Neo's eyes widen, but she nods for them to go on. "We're getting married soon and we'd be honored if you would be one of Ruby's bridesmaids" Neo's eyes widen further, and while she initially seems like she's going to turn it down she eventually sighs, typing on her scroll.

 ** _On one condition. I refuse to wear a dress._**

"You won't have to" Ruby says with a chuckle. "Thank you Neo."

* * *

 _Later that night_

Ruby is awoken by what sounds like someone packing. Opening her eyes she sees Weiss angrily packing up some sort of bag "Weiss what's going…"

"Oh great you awoke. I was hoping to leave before you did. What do you need me to do now?" Weiss' voice snarls, accompanied by an eye roll.

"What… I…"

"You...ungrateful bitch. You expect me to spend all this money on you after you left me for 10 years? You expected me to still love you? In reality I pitied you, and you think you deserved even that?"

"No...I…."

"No you don't. You deserve to be spat on and treated like the shit you are." Weiss interrupts for the 3rd time. "You're a pitiful excuse for a Huntress. And I hope to never see you again." she storms out of the room, leaving Ruby in bed in tears, reaching out for the retreating form of Weiss. She eventually reaches too far and topples out of bed, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Weiss was in the bathroom of the room, washing her hands after using it, when she heard a loud thud. _Ruby_ _ **.**_ Weiss runs out to see Ruby, lying on the side of her hospital bed, tears running down her face.

"Ruby!" she runs up to the redhead, not wanting to move her "are you alright?"

"What do you care?" Ruby replies "you forget something? Is that why you came back? Or do you want to tell me how much of a failure i am some more?"

"Ruby what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I saw you pack up and leave. I heard how you said how you didn't love me, how you only pitied me. How… how I was the worst Huntress you knew." Ruby is near hysterical at this point.

 _When did she hear this? I never thought, let alone sa…_ Weiss' thoughts trail off as she realizes something "Ruby… what you saw must have been one of those hallucinations the doctor talked about. I promise you I love you more than anything in the world, and I won't leave you for anything. I was in the bathroom this entire time, I didn't even realize you were awake."

"You…you mean it?" Ruby says with a sniffle, trying to sit up.

"Ruby don't move, you might have hit your head." Weiss scolds "I'll call the nurse." She picks up the remote from the bed, before dialing the desk "Hello yes I'm with Ruby Rose in room 219 and she fell out of bed. No I don't think she's seriously hurt but she might have hit her head."

"No I didn't, I caught myself in time." Ruby corrects.

"She says she didn't. Can I have a nurse here to help get her back in bed? Thank you." The call disconnects and Weiss leans down, embracing Ruby in a hug. "I do mean it Ruby. Whatever you heard was false." She kisses Ruby on the top of the head. "You are one of the most amazing Huntresses I have met, if not period." Before Ruby can respond a nurse darts in and kneels down next to her.

"Miss Rose are you okay?"

"Yea… I just fell out of bed, I'm a bit of a klutz" Ruby says with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Can I just get some help back into bed?"

"You're positive you didn't hit your head?" Ruby nod slightly. "We'll run some tests tomorrow just to make sure. Miss Schnee can you assist in moving her back into the bed?" Weiss nods and the pair slowly turn Ruby over, lifting her up and placing her back into the bed. The nurse then fiddles with something on the side of the bed, soon lifting up guardrails on each side "this is just to make sure you don't fall again." the pair nod and the nurse leaves. Weiss then turns to Ruby, who still has tears running down her face. "Ruby I…"

"I know you didn't say that Weiss, but it really made me realize how useless I'm going to be to you once I get out of here. I can't go on hunts, or do any sort of work really. I'll need you or the servants at the mansions help with so many things."

"Ruby you know I'm more than willing to help you with whatever you need." Weiss puts a supporting hand on her shoulder. "And given how I pay the workers to do stuff like that they'd be more than willing to."

"I know but… I don't want to need everybody's help all the time. I want to be able to provide some money, just so I don't feel like I'm using you for your wealth. Which I'm not"

"And I know you're not."

"But I feel like I am Weiss. You're buying costly renovations for your mansion, plus the wedding. I just want to be able to help, somehow." _Now might be a good time to bring up teaching_ Weiss thinks to herself before Ruby continues, her head raising as if she remembers something. "It might not be much… but I just remembered a way I can help with the wedding."

"How is that?" Weiss asks intrigued

"The honeymoon. Let me take care of that." Ruby looks at Weiss with pleading eyes. "I have a…way to cover that." Weiss raises an eyebrow but merely shrugs her shoulders and nods, agreeing to it.

"Well there is something I wanted to bring up, something I think will help quell some of your worries. How would you feel about becoming a teacher? You don't need to be an active Huntress for that."

"Yea… I mean I was talking to Ozpin about doing that at Beacon, after this is all over, but I doubt there's a spot for me at Atlas Academy."

"Ruby remember who the headmaster is. I've talked to Winter, and she said she'd talk to the board to see if they'd be willing to give you a shot at the history teacher position, given how the current teacher is retiring at the end of the year." Ruby leans over and squeezes Weiss in an extremely tight hug. "GACK! You dolt I need to breathe."

"Sorry. Of course I'd be willing to… if they're willing to give me a shot." Ruby says with a smile, her tears slowly fading away.

"Excellent. I'll contact Winter in the morning and see if there is an update. Now try to get some sleep you dolt." She's about to move back to the chair when she feels a tug on her arm.

"Can… can you sleep here tonight?" Ruby moves over slightly in the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Ruby I really…" Weiss begins

"Please?" Ruby gives Weiss the biggest puppy eyes "I… it would help me sleep knowing your next to me." _She must still be a little shaken up about her hallucination._ With a sigh Weiss slips into the bed, Ruby immediately embracing her in a small hug. Soon sleep overtakes the two.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah they're getting remarried. Their wedding is what I was asking about. Anyways either next chapter or the chapter after (depending on the length of next chapter without the wedding) will be the finale. See you guys next time.**

 **UPDATE: This is the 3rd to last chapter. There will be 2 chapters afterwards, the last being the wedding.  
**


	19. Readjusting to Normalcy

**AN: Here we go the 2** **nd** **to last chapter of this fic (I'm positive this time, want to end the fic on an even number). Enjoy**

* * *

Readjusting to Normalcy

"Are you sure she's okay?" Yang asks over the phone. It's the next morning and after being awoken by a nurse (thankfully the same nurse who tended to Ruby last night, so they weren't too mad at the pair for sleeping in the same bed, just asking to not make it a regular thing), Weiss had gone out to grab some breakfast from the cafeteria (not wanting to eat it in front of the redhead), and called Yang to fill her in on what happened the night before.

"They did a scan this morning. As far as they can tell she didn't bonk her head or anything when she fell." Weiss reassures. "I'm just more worried about what she saw. She was absolutely devastated by it Yang. It's not that I can't deal with her having these hallucinations, it just…"

"Hurts to see her suffer like that?"

"Exactly." Weiss feels a tear come to her eye "I…I never even thought any of what that hallucination said Yang, but to her I just broke her heart into a billion pieces."

"I know Weiss. Talk to the doctor when he comes in… see if there's anything they can do to… help with them."

"She's staying with you guys until the mansion is ready correct?"

"Either us or Dad. We haven't really decided yet. Given how dad's house is one story…"

"It'd be easier for her to get around in."

"Exactly. The problem being it's pretty far out in the woods. We'll make it work. I'll let Blake and Dad know about the hallucinations so we're ready if they happen while she's here. Any idea on how long the renovations are going to take?"

"Still a ways out according to the contractors. I'll ask for an update today. I have to go pick up a few things from the mansion."

"Ruby know you're leaving?"

"Not yet. But I'll only be a couple hours at most, and she can always call me. If she doesn't want me to leave I can just have them bring the stuff to the hospital. From our conversations this morning I think she's doing a lot better emotionally."

"Alright. Surprised the SDC is letting you be away for so long."

"Yang I own the company, I can do what I want. My vice president is keeping things under control for me. He'd call if there was anything I absolutely need to make a decision on."

"Alright. Thanks for keeping me up to date on Ruby's condition, but we've got to go. Send Rubes our love."

"I will. Talk to you later Yang." Ending the call Weiss starts making her way back to the room. Once arriving on the floor she sees the large cart full of trays being pushed around by a kitchen aide.

"Excuse me can I have the tray for room 219?" The man nods and reaches in pulling out a tray. Looking at it Weiss notices there's actual food on it. "Are you sure this is the right tray? Last I heard she's still on a liquid diet."

"You'd have to ask the nurse. All I know is her diet is currently marked as regular on my paper. Sorry I can't be much more help."

"No problem I'll ask the nurse right now." Weiss takes the tray with her and walks up to the nearby nurses' station.

"Yes how can I help you Miss Schnee?" The nurse greets.

"Was Ruby's diet in room 219 changed recently?"

The nurse scrolls through some stuff on her computer "let's see room 219. Yup the doctor only wanted the clear liquid for 2 days and then the full liquid for another 2, assuming everything stayed down. Since everything seemed to be fine in that regard she's been bumped up to a full diet. The kitchen will bring up menus shortly after breakfast, so she'll be able to choose what she gets for lunch & dinner tonight, as well as tomorrow."

"So is there any limits on what she could eat? Like if I brought something in?"

"Not currently, her diet isn't limited at all. You can take that tray to her now." Weiss nods, giving her thanks before heading over to the room. Ruby sat in her chair, dozing off slightly. _Excellent._ Weiss reaches into her purse and adds a small bag of cookies from Ruby's favorite bakery to the tray. She had one of her servants pick them up for her the day before, ready to surprise Ruby when she could eat actual food. Sneaking over to the bedside table she places the tray on it and slides it so Ruby can eat there.

"Hey Ruby breakfast is here." she says, lightly shaking the redhead. Ruby's eyes open.

"Sorry Weiss… I fell…" she trails off as she notices the plate of food in front of her. "Is that?'

"Yep. They changed your diet. You can eat normal food now."

"THANK GOD!" Ruby exclaims. "I was getting tired of soup and juice." Ruby notices the small bag next to the hot plate. "Are those cookies?"

"Not only are they cookies they're cookies from Sugar Street Sweets. Baked fresh yesterday. They're my treat."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you" Ruby embraces Weiss in a hug before digging in to the food. _I knew she'd like them._ The two make small talk while Ruby eats.

"Hey Weiss I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"When did you need to go back to the SDC?" Ruby asks "I mean you've spent at least 2 weeks here, plus all the stuff beforehand. Is it going to be okay?"

"Everything has been running smoothly. My VP has been keeping me up to date on anything major. I'll need to go back eventually but not today."

"I understand. You don't need to stay here all the time. I'll be fine if you need to go out for a few hours or a day or something. I doubt that chair is very comfortable to sleep in."

"I was going to mention that. I need to go back to the mansion, both to check up on the renovations and pick up a few things. I won't be long though. And if you need anything I'd only be a call away."

"When were you going to leave?"

"Probably soon if that's ok. Like I said it won't take more than a couple hours." Weiss admits.

"Yea that's fine. I got my scroll, I'll download Angry Nevermore or something." Ruby says with a smile. _Good she's definitely feeling better after last night._

"Perhaps there could be a better use of your time" A voice says from the doorway. Looking up the pair see Winter standing there, dressed in her normal general's uniform, a small smile on her face. "Can I come in Miss Rose?"

"Yea…of course… Winter." Ruby stutters out, not expecting the elder Schnee to have come in. Ruby instinctively straightens up as best she can in her chair, trying to wipe the syrup off her face.

"What are you doing here Winter?" Weiss asks, more curious than anything.

"I wanted to talk to Miss Rose."

"Did you talk to the board? What did they say?" Weiss asks.

"I did talk to the board. I wish to talk to Miss Rose before giving any answer though."

"Alright. I'll leave you two to talk then." Weiss gives Ruby a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Winter turned to Ruby

"How are you doing Miss Rose?"

"I'm doing a lot better. It's taken some adjusting but I feel like I'm on the up and up." Ruby says with a smile

"That is good to hear. Now would you mind telling me what happened to you 10 years ago, up to you meeting my sister?" Ruby tells Winter the same tale she told Weiss, Blake, and Yang, adding the parts about what happened 5 years ago and the operation to stop the resurrection of Salem. She spends several hours telling the tale. The entire time Winter listens with a blank expression on her face, nodding occasionally. After Ruby finishes Winter sits there for several minutes, taking in all she was told.

"So…Yeah." Ruby says after several minutes had passed. "It was never my plan to runaway but I kind of stumbled upon this."

"It's quite the adventurous tale Miss Rose." Winter responds "I am just glad to see my sister smile again. She was a wreck after you disappeared."

"I'm somewhat aware of that."

"Now about this teaching position." Winter states, changing the subject "Have you had any teaching experience in the past?"

"I mean I helped younger students with their weapons back during Beacon, but any sort of tutoring I mostly received, mainly from Weiss. I wasn't the most… academic student." Ruby admits. "Although Oobleck's history was one of the few academic classes I did really well in without help."  
"What about teaching in Mistral? Did you not do that for a few years?"

Ruby smacks her forehead "I completely forgot about that. Yea I had a stint there. That was mostly at combat schools though, not Haven academy itself and it was just as an assistant although sometimes I taught the class on..." Ruby begins to ramble.

"I am aware of that." Winter puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder "You need to relax Miss Rose." Ruby seems to calm down slightly. "From what I've heard from the teachers at the academies you taught at they had nothing but good things to say about you. How would you teach the class at Atlas?"

"I mean I would probably teach a lot like I was taught the subject, maybe with less coffee" Ruby jokes, chuckling as she remembers the hyperactive Oobleck. "He always made it seem like no matter how long ago the events happened, they still had an impact on our everyday life. He also emphasized the importance of learning from histories mistakes, so we don't repeat them."

Winter nods and sits for several minutes, mulling something over in her head. She then stands up and extends a hand to Ruby. "Well Miss Rose on behalf of the board of directors of Atlas Academy and myself as Headmaster, I would like to extend an offer to you to take the position of Remnant History teacher at Atlas Academy starting next school year." Ruby's eyes widen and a massive grin comes to her face. She takes Winter's hand and excitedly shakes it.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Ruby. Welcome aboard. I have some business to attend to other than this. Will you be okay until Weiss returns?" Ruby nods, pulling out her scroll. "Have a good day." She steps out of sight. Ruby dials Yang's number to give her the good news.

"Hey Sis how you doing?" Yang asks as she answers the call.

"Doing really well. I finally got to eat some solid food, Weiss ended up going back to the mansion for a few hours, but Winter came by… and… I'm going to be a teacher at Atlas." Ruby says barely containing her excitement.

"Excellent to hear Ruby. You'll do excellent." The sisters talk for a bit, mainly about wedding stuff, before Yang has to go. Ruby then finds the number to the place she was looking for before dialing it.

* * *

Weiss entered the floor where Ruby was staying slightly annoyed. _Of course there's delays in the renovations._ Originally having been quoted about 3 months, the construction was now going to take an additional 2 months. She entered the room to see Ruby on the phone with someone.

"Thank you. I'll give dates as soon as I know when." She hangs up the scroll as she notices Weiss' arrival. "Hey Sweetie. How'd it go?"

"It could have gone better. There's been some delays with the construction. It won't be ready for almost half a year."

"Okay. That sucks but whatever. Weren't we planning on having the wedding around that time anyways?"

"Yes but I'd rather have you in the mansion before then. You know so you don't run into any cults and disappear for 10 years again." She says with a laugh, which Ruby reciprocates. "Anyways how did the talk with Winter go?"

"Well you're looking at the next Remnant History teacher at Atlas Academy so I think it went really well." Ruby says with a huge grin.

"The board said it was okay?"

"Yup. Winter mainly wanted to know what happened to me 10 years ago up to today, plus she had some basic questions about my teaching style. She brought up that stint in Mistral I had as well, which I completely forgot about."

"Yea I forgot about that to. Who were you talking to?"

"Oh…" Ruby pauses for a second "The honeymoon stuff."

"Where are you taking me?" Weiss asks with a raised eyebrow

"It's a seeeeccccrrreeeetttt" Ruby says with a smile "If I told you that would spoil the surprise." Weiss' eyebrow raises farther, before sighing and shaking her head, not pressing further.

* * *

2 months later

Room 219 was full of hustle and bustle that morning. Ruby was finally getting released from the hospital, so her and Weiss were packing up, getting everything ready to be transported down to the limo, and from there onto the airship back to Patch, where she would stay with the Belladonna's until the mansion renovations were finished, shortly before the wedding. While it was multiple stories, the wider entryway and more easily accessible location made it more ideal for her wheelchair than Tai's house. Yang and Blake were currently making the final preparations on the house, and the welcome home party they had waiting for Ruby when she got in (without the redheads knowledge).

"Do you have everything?" Weiss asks for the millionth time that day "Medication, clothes, wallet?"

"Weiss yes I have everything. Please calm down." Ruby grabs the white-haired woman's hand and gives it a kiss "I know you want to make sure we don't forget anything but I didn't have that much to begin with. I'll be fine."

"You're right. Sorry." Weiss seems to calm down. Soon the driver appears in the doorway, taking what few bags they had and bringing them down. While he was gone a nurse stepped in.

"Miss Rose we're going to miss you." She says with a sad smile, holding out a clipboard. "Glad to see you leave though."

"Thank you Teal. I'll miss you too." She gives the nurse a small hug before taking the clipboard, signing in the necessary locations. "Thanks for all you and the other members of the hospital staff have done."

"You're very welcome." She nods and heads out of the room, filled out paperwork in hand. Weiss turns to Ruby.

"You ready to go?"

"I was ready to leave 2 months ago. Of course I'm ready." Weiss grabs the back of Ruby's chair and starts pushing her out.

* * *

 _Belladonna Household_

"That banner looks great Yang" Blake deadpans as she watches the blonde struggle hanging up a banner that says 'Welcome Home Ruby' in the living room. Yang had spent the last 20 minutes readjusting it, only to move it back to where it was, claiming it wasn't perfect.

"Are you sure?" Yang asks

"Yang you keep moving it between like two different positions. Believe me it's great." Blake steps over to her wife. "Ruby won't care anyways. She'll just be glad to be home and surprised by all this." Team JNR, Tai, Qrow, Kali, Ghira, Penny, and Sun were all hanging out in the backyard, waiting for the cue to hide to surprise the redhead. "Go hang out back, I've got to check on the food." In honor of the occasion, Blake was making Ruby's favorite dish, besides cookies, chicken Alfredo. It was mostly done, she was just making sure it wouldn't burn. Yang sighs, get downs from the small stepstool she was on, gives her wife a kiss, and heads out the back door. With a sigh and a shake of her head Blake heads to the kitchen, stirring the dish. Soon the small pitter patter of steps cues her that Cole was making his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom. When's Aunt Ruby and Aunt Weiss supposed to arrive?" He asks "Do I need to be a ninja now?"

"Soon Cole. I'll let you know." As if on cue Blake's scroll goes off. Looking over she sees it's from Weiss

 ** _We're in the cab now. We'll be there shortly._**

"Alright everyone" She shouts to the group outside. "They're on their way so hide." Everyone takes their position, hiding behind the couch and around the corner. Blake uses a shadow clone to hit the lights, keeping it there to flick the lights once the door opens. Soon they hear the slamming of 2 doors and a trunk, as well as the sound of footsteps. Several seconds pass with nothing until the door slowly opens, Weiss taking point and holding the door open. Soon Ruby rolls into the room, struggling for a second to get past the thin doorframe.

"Weiss why is it so…"

"WELCOME HOME RUBY!" Everyone shouts, jumping from their hiding spots as the lights flick on.

"I…I…what…are" Ruby is speechless at this point

"We're here to celebrate you being released from the hospital" Sun explains throwing his arms around Ruby's shoulder "as well as being home from running from that crazy cult. Besides you know me… can't miss a good party."

Ruby chuckles, happy tears coming to her eyes "Thank you everybody. This means a lot to me." She then sniffs the air "is that…chicken Alfredo I smell?"

"Yup and it's just about ready… of course if you're not hungry I can always give it to Zwe…" Blake is unable to finish as she's almost knocked over as Ruby barrels past her into the kitchen. "I guess that's our cue. Let's eat everybody."

Everyone was still talking at the table, most of the food sitting in their bellies, when Ruby leans over to Yang.

"Hey Yang can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Yea sure sis." The two excuse themselves from the table and make their way down the hall. "What's up sis?"

"So like before I'll be 'walking'" she says with air quotes "down the aisle. But I have an idea. What did we ever do with the remains of Crescent Rose?"

"We kept them… like you asked. They're in our room where Cole can't find them. Same place we've finally hid Gambol Shroud."

"There's something I want to do with them. The metal was sturdy enough it should work."

"What's the idea Rubes?" Ruby whispers it into Yang's ear, Yang grinning in response. "I love it. I'm assuming you don't want Weiss to be in on this?"

"Nope. I want to surprise her with it, in addition to the honeymoon."

"You get that confirmed?"

"Yup. Since we pretty much finalized the date, I was able to secure a reservation."

"She will be so surprised. You know she'll ask how you got it."

"I know and I'm prepared to explain it. That's one of the easier parts of my past to talk about." Ruby says looking down. "I've… I did some things I wasn't proud of Yang."

"I know Ruby."

"PEOPLE HAVE DIED CAUSE OF ME YANG!" Ruby nearly shouts, breaking down in tears. "It… it haunts me. I could have saved them but… I didn't. Because I was too weak."

Yang embraces Ruby in a hug. "I'm so sorry Ruby. When… If you ever want to talk about it I'll be here." Ruby nods and the two stay there for a moment, embraced. Ruby eventually pulls away.

"I love you sis. And thank you." Ruby makes her way back to the party. Yang sighing before following behind.

* * *

2 weeks later

Blake was not expecting to be awoken by screaming. She jolts out of bed, trying to determine where the screaming was coming from. Realizing it's Ruby she darts downstairs to see Ruby on the couch, enthralled in some sort of nightmare.

"Ruby!" Blake darts over and tries to wake her sister up. Eventually her eyes open and she looks up, a look of horror coming to her face.

"Dandee? Oh god I'm so sorry I failed you and…"

"Ruby it's me Blake. It's okay." Ruby pushes Blake away and scoots back up the couch as fast as she can.  
"Please don't hurt me. I know you died cause of me and I'm really sorry and…" she closes her eyes as tears begin running down them, muttering the same statement over and over again. Blake merely sits down near her, not wanting to approach, and sits silently. Soon Ruby's eyes open, looking confused at Blake. "Wait Blake?"

"Ruby are you okay?" Blake asks "You were having a nightmare, then it seems like you were hallucinating again."

"Yea…" Ruby stutters out, clearly shaken. "I'm fine. Just reliving some really bad memories. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Do you want to talk about it? Might make you feel better."

Ruby pauses for a moment, nods, and then begins.

* * *

 _9 years ago_

 _Got…to…keep…running._ An exhausted Ruby thought as she ran, the sound of gunshots ringing out from behind her. She wasn't entirely sure how but she had been found by the goons chasing after her. _I must have slipped somewhere. Maybe one of the jobs I took?_ Not having any way to verify who she was made taking any sort of work extremely hard. She was barely scraping by. _Of all the times the Grimm choose not to attack they can't distract them now?_ She barely had any idea where she was, somewhere deep in the woods south of the ruins of Mountain Glenn. Suddenly a shot pierces her in the shoulder, her Aura barely staying up these days. She stumbles into a roll and gets back up to her feet, continuing to run. _I need to hide, but they've got people everywhere._ Salvation seems to come as she notices out of the corner of her eye a small log cabin hidden in a thicket of trees. _Excellent. I can hide there._ She runs up to the door, finding it unlocked. Slipping inside she holds her breath tightly for what feels like forever as she hears footsteps run past the doorway, an angry voice shouting "Fan out! Find her!" and the footsteps running off in various directions. Once she realizes she escaped them she releases a breath, visibly relaxing, only to tense up again as she hears the cocking of a gun right behind her.

"I suggest you don't move." An elderly female voice says from behind. "Put your hands up nice and slowly. No sudden moves." Ruby does so, wincing as she raises her wounded shoulder. "How'd you know this place was here?"

"I…didn't?" Ruby replies.

"Likely story. You've got a name?"

"Ru…Ruby"

"Well Ruby who sent ya? My ex? Some of them White Fang bastards?" _White fang? They've been broken up for decades now._ She begins to turn around, only to feel the barrel of the gun in her back "Don't…Move"

"Look I know it sounds implausible but I honestly don't know who you are. I was running from… some people and saw the cabin. I just needed to escape them."

"The maniacs running around?" Ruby slowly nods. Slowly the gun lowers. "What'd you do to piss that many maniacs off?"

"It's… a long story." Ruby suddenly begins to feel lightheaded, the last thing she sees is an old rabbit Faunus reaching for her.

Ruby slowly opens her eyes, seeing a wood ceiling above her. _Where am I? Did they capture me?_ She sits up and takes in her surroundings. A small bedroom lays before her, a simple cot serving as a bed, an old wooden box serving as a nightstand, an old Dust lamp providing the only light. _Oh right that woman._ Seeing the collapsed form of her weapon near the box she reaches for it, only to wince in pain as she moves her right shoulder. Looking at it she sees it's bandaged up, stained with her blood. _Right I was shot._ She limps to her feet, and slowly makes her way out of the room. The cabin is fairly empty, an old beat up table and the remains of a sofa being the only furniture. The "kitchen" consisted of a small stove and a basin for water. At the stove an old rabbit Faunus stood, stirring a pot of some sort of stew.

"Oh… You're awake. Good" The woman greets. "I suggest you don't move around too much. You've been through a lot." Ruby nods and takes a seat at the table. "Well Ruby it's not every day I have a Huntress break into my house in the middle of the night."

"I know I'm really sorry I didn't mean to get you involved but I…"

"Silence young one." The woman sates, setting a handmade bowl with some stew in front of the redhead. "Eat up, you look like you haven't eaten in days." _She's not wrong._ Ruby thinks as she digs in, not worrying about whether or not this is a trap. After eating the woman takes the bowl away. "You've got a last name Ruby?"

"Rose"

"Ruby Rose. Pretty name. I'm Dandee Leone" the woman replies. "Look I don't know why those men were after you… and frankly I don't care. They remind me too much of the scum I worked with back in the White Fang, and I don't like them. What nonsense are they up to nowadays anyways?"

"They… they were broken up almost a decade and a half ago." Ruby responds confused.

"Ah. Don't pay much attention to current events myself. Don't need to. I make by here. You got any family?"

 _Not any that want anything to do with me_ Ruby's face drops as she thinks of them. "Kind of?"

Dandee nods in understanding "Look stay here as long as you need… but you will need to help around the place." She shakes the spoon at the redhead "I don't allow no slackers here."

"Of course."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"She let me stay with her. It was nice, not having to worry about food or anything, as long as I helped out of course." Ruby says with a sad smile. "She told me of her son, who had left a few years back to attend Signal Academy. I told her that was the school I was taught at. I told her of you guys, how much I missed you, especially Weiss. She mentioned possibly going to a nearby CCT to try to contact you guys. We were making plans to do just that when it happened."

"What happened?"

* * *

 _9 years ago, 2 weeks later_

Ruby was out gathering some firewood for Dandee, as they were running low. _I'm no closer to even figuring out how to get in touch with, Yang, Blake, JNR or anyone. Hopefully we'll be able to leave…_ she's pulled out of her thoughts as she hears the distinct sound of a rifle being cocked, currently using one as part of her weapons. _Who's there?"_ She scans the forest with her peripheral, trying to not alert whoever had the gun that she knew they were there. The log she was chopping suddenly has a bullet hole in it, wood splinters flying everywhere.

"That was a warning shot. I suggest you don't move or the next one is going right between your eyes." A voice spoke out from the trees.

"I…don't think so." Ruby activates her semblance darting out of sight, and starts running towards the cabin, footsteps following behind her _I don't know why their here, they must have been waiting for me._ She sees the cabin and quickly darts inside, slamming the door shut.

"Ruby? What's going on?" Dandee asks.

"They found me. I need to run."

"Go out the bedroom window. I'll keep them busy."

"They'll kill you!"

"You've got a family and girl waiting for you. Go." Ruby embraces Dandee in a tight hug, tears running down her face.

"Thank you for everything." Letting go she runs to the bedroom, and slips out of the cabin. As she runs away she hears a single loud gunshot echo throughout the forest. _I'm so sorry Dandee._ Reaching into her pocket she feels some Lien cards, about $200 worth, with a note, as well as a small pendant with her symbol on it. _Use this however you need it._

* * *

 _Present Day_

"She…she gave her life for me Blake." Ruby says, tears running down her face. "I could have fought them off, or even made an effort to. But I was only worried about myself. I was selfish." Blake embraces the redhead in a tight hug.

"She knew what she was doing when she let you flee Ruby. Did you ever find her son?"

"No… I never got the chance to. Besides what would I tell them? Hey I'm the reason your mom is dead? They'd hate me. I don't even know if they know she died."

"You should try. Not today but soon." Blake pulls away from the redhead. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Blake."

"You need anything before I go back to bed?"

Ruby blushes for a second "Can I get a glass of milk?" Blake merely chuckles, nods and gets that for her, heading off to bed afterwards.

* * *

 **AN: You see why I split this chapter? Before the finale I want to say thanks to everyone who's followed & Favorited this, and those who left a review. Anyways next chapter is the finale, so I'll catch you guys in A Rose by Any Other Name Chapter 20: A Wedding 10 Years in the Making (also before anyone brings it up Ruby will be explaining how she gets the honeymoon place during the finale).**


	20. A Wedding 10 Years in the Making

**AN: Here we are, the finale (finally, sorry about the gap between this & last chapter). I'm going to save the sappy stuff for the end. Let's go out with a Yang!**

* * *

A Wedding 10 Years in the Making

Grey Leone stood in one of the small meeting rooms at Beacon Academy, confused as to why he was called there, only that someone wanted to see him, something about his mother. _I haven't heard from her since a few years after I left for Signal. Wonder why she's contacting me now._ The door opened and instead of his aging mother, she sees a slightly younger red-haired woman wheel herself in, the door being held open by a yellow-haired woman. The redhead was dressed in a plain black long sleeved shirt, a red skirt, and had a red cloak on her back.

"Are you Grey Leone?" The woman asked

"That's me. What did you need? You got a job for me?"

"No… nothing like that." The woman fiddles with her cloak for a second. "Your mother… was her name Dandee?"

"…Yes. What's this about? What happened to her?" he reaches for his weapon.

"She… She passed away." The woman said, a tear coming to her eye

"WHAT? WHEN?" Leone shouts. The woman pauses. "ANSWER ME!"

"9 years ago." The woman answers.

"NINE YEARS AGO! And you're just telling me now? Who are you anyways? How did you know my mother? What happened to her?"

The woman sighs "My name is Ruby Rose. I… your mother ended up saving me from some maniacs chasing after me." Leone nods and motions for Ruby to go on, crossing his arms "I…she allowed me to hide from them in her cabin… but they spotted me one day. Your mother… kept them busy while I fled."

"You didn't help her?" Grey asks.

"I… I want to say I tried to but… she was adamant I ran, even though I knew they'd kill her." Ruby responds

"She was always a little persistent." Grey says with a sigh "Did she at least go down swinging?"

"I would assume so, she looked like the kind of woman who wouldn't go down without a fight. I didn't actually see." Ruby admits

"Why wait to tell me? I'm assuming you were still on the run from these guys?" Ruby nods. "Why tell me now then?"

"I wanted to tell you because I know what it's like not knowing what happened to one's mother. I still don't know what happened to mine, other than she disappeared, and I didn't want you to go on not knowing like I have."

"I appreciate it. I know I should have never left. She begged me not to but… Maybe I could have saved her. How'd you know who I was?"

"She talked about you a lot while I was there."

"Probably saying how she hated me, how much of a…" Grey said dejectedly.

"Nope." Ruby interrupts "She had nothing but positive things to say about you. How she was so proud of you for wanting to become a Huntsman. How she knew you'd do great things in your life. She was so happy when she spoke of you."

"I..." Grey sits down in a nearby chair. "This has been a lot to process Miss Rose, but I thank you for telling me."

"I should have told you a lot sooner, and I'm sorry." Ruby reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small necklace. "Your mother would want you to have this." He takes the necklace, recognizing his mother's symbol.

"Thank you. I'd say if we ever crossed paths on a hunt I'd help you if you need it but from the looks of it" He motions to her wheelchair. "You're hunting days are over."

"Yea. If you're ever in Atlas swing by the academy though. I'll be there."

"Maybe I will. Thank you, Ruby." Grey steps out of the room, a sorrowful look on his face. The door opens again and in steps Yang, a sad look on her face.

"You did the right thing, Ruby. He deserved to know."

"I know. I just wish I had done something back then." The two embrace in a hug before making their way out of the room.

* * *

 _2 months later_

Weiss awoke feeling extremely rested and happy. Finally after 10 years apart, and 5 months of planning, she and Ruby were finally going to get married. Ruby was on one of the lower floors, staying in one of the guest rooms like the rest of the wedding party. The renovations had finished according to the new schedule, allowing Ruby freedom to move pretty much anywhere in the manor. As soon as they were finished Weiss had Ruby move in, wanting to make sure nothing happened between then and the wedding. As much as they wanted to keep things the same from what they originally planned, some things ended up changing. Primarily given how it wasn't the middle of winter when they got married (the pair not wanting to wait an additional half a year for next winter), and the fact they scheduled it on an unusually warm day (at least for Atlas standards), the ceremony was to be held at a local park, near Sun's coffee shop, in one of their gazebos. In fact, Ruby's party was using the shop to prepare, while Weiss' side was using another nearby business that Sun was friends with. Many servants were there currently setting everything up, leaving a small crew to make sure the mansion was kept clean. After a refreshing shower, she's about to step out into the main area of the mansion when Blake stops her.

"Ah ah ah, Weiss. Remember it's bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding. You're to stay up here until they leave for the hairdressers. I've got some breakfast for you." She holds up a small plate.

Weiss sits back in her room with a humph "Fine. When are they leaving?"

"Given how last I checked Yang was attempting to get your fiancé out of bed probably no time soon."

"Ruby sleep through her alarms again?" Weiss says with a chuckle

Blake reciprocates the laugh, nodding. "Yes. And before you ask she is actually there. I heard her yelling at Yang as I walked by. Something about needing 'as much beauty sleep as possible for the big day'."

Weiss rolls her eyes "That dunce. At this rate I'm going to have to wake her up on days she needs to teach aren't I?"

"That's what you signed up for when you started dating her."

"Not the point." Soon a small knock on the door interrupts the two. "Come in!" the door opens revealing Ren, Nora, & Sun.

"Ruby is in the shower. Given how they're going to be a little behind schedule we might as well make our way to the salon now." Ren states. "I've already contacted the people at the site and the banquet hall, so they'll be prepared if we arrive a little late."

"Alright. I will be out shortly." The 4 members of the party nod and leave Weiss to change. _Of course, that dolt would sleep in on such an important day._ She thinks to herself. _In all honesty, I'd be more worried if she didn't. It'd be way out of character for her._

"Come on Ruby we're going to be late" Yang yelled into the bathroom door.

"I'm coming I'm coming." A loud thud is heard from the other side

"You Ok sis?"

"Yea just knocked something over turning around. Stupid chair." Eventually, the door opens, revealing Ruby wearing an outfit very similar to what she wore at Beacon, only with more red than black, her trademark cloak draped over her shoulders. "Can I get some help with the cloak? It's hard to clasp it." Yang nods and does just that.

"Alright let's go. I've already gotten angry texts from Coco asking why we weren't there yet." Coco had managed to get the top 2 stylists in Atlas to do prepare the groups for the day. Team CFVY were extremely happy to see Ruby alive and well, and were more than willing to be security for the wedding again (minus Velvet, who would be their photographer, as well as handling the video camera set up to record the entire ceremony).

"I know I know we're running late. Isn't it Weiss who said I may be fast but I will always excel at wasting time?"

"Not the point Rubes. Are you ready? Your dress and stuff are already at The First Banana."

"Even…"

"Yes, even that."

"Alright, I took my medication while I was in there so yeah I'm pretty much good to go."

* * *

 _The First Banana_

Jaune, Penny, & Neo were standing in the loft, letting the sisters finish preparing Ruby on the main floor of the shop.

"She stayed in this?" Jaune asks looking at the small bed setup amongst the boxes. "It ain't much."

"Yes but compared to what she faced while on the run it was probably a luxury," Penny observes.

"You're right." Jaune and Neo stood in black tuxes, both having deep red ties to match with the bridesmaids dresses that Penny and Yang were wearing. Penny's dress was a long dress, tight fitting to her figure, while Yang's splayed out more, showing off her "assets". Jaune is about to continue the conversation when they hear something from downstairs.

"Alright, guys you can come down," Yang shouts. The 3 make their way downstairs and gasp when they see the redhead. Her normally shoulder length red hair flows further down her back, extensions hidden by hair clips provided by Tai that Summer wore to their wedding (the "something old"). Her dress is somewhat basic, thinner than most wedding dresses so it doesn't get caught up the wheels of her chair. Many red sequins dot the front of the dress, accenting the white in just the right way to make it stand out. The dress leaves most of her shoulders and neck exposed and opens up in the back. Blue flats peek out from the bottom of the dress (the "something blue"), the wheelchair preventing the redhead from wearing heels (not that she would have wanted to anyway). Light makeup is applied to her face, and around her neck a stunning red necklace with a pendant of her mother's symbol sits, the necklace having been crafted mere weeks before (the "something new"). In her lap sits a small white veil, ready to be put on her head.

"How do I look?" Ruby asks, smiling at her friends' reactions.

"You look sensational Ruby," Penny replies, the others nodding in agreement.

"The Ice Queen will be knocked off her feet when she sees you, Rubes." Yang puts a hand or her sister's shoulder, a tear coming to her eye.

"Thanks, everyone," Ruby says with a smile. Soon there is a knock on the front door.

"Hey gang," They hear Tai say from the other side. "Everyone decent?"

"Yea dad. Come in." Ruby replies. The door opens revealing the aging blonde, a smile on his face, which widens upon seeing the redhead.

"You...You look amazing Ruby" Tai says, beginning to tear up. "No… you promised yourself you wouldn't cry." Ruby rolls up and embraces her father in a hug.

"It's ok Dad. I know it's hard seeing your little girl about to get married."

"Yea. Anyways Coco messaged me, they're ready to go when we are. You ready?"

"Yes." The group makes their way outside, Yang grabbing two long pieces of metal sitting near the door.

* * *

In the park

Weiss was pacing the wooden floor of the gazebo, occasionally glancing at the curtain covering the only entrance, her heels clicking with every step. The gazebo was covered in dark blue drapes, strings of light running around the outer part of the top to allow everyone to see. Unlike Ruby, her dress is more spread out, layers upon layers of lace creating a massive skirt that drags slightly along the ground behind her. Her wedding party is wearing deep green dresses for the 2 women, while the 2 men are wearing green ties. The 4 watch the bride-to-be pace before Blake approaches.

"Nervous?" Blake asks

"Maybe?" Weiss admits.

"Calm down Weiss."

"What if something goes wrong? What if I forget the vows? What if…"

"If you do, Ruby wouldn't care. Weiss, you could say nothing but gibberish for 5 minutes and she wouldn't care. She loves you that much. So just relax." Weiss calms down, taking several deep breaths.

"You're right. Thanks, Bla…" She's interrupted as the music begins, signifying the ceremony is about to start. Quickly taking her position at the altar, she patiently waits, rocking back and forth on her heels. Soon the curtain parts and in walks Neo, carrying a small bouquet of red Roses, looking like she'd rather not be here, but that she'd accepted her fate. Behind her walks Penny and Jaune, the former carrying a bouquet of white roses. The 3 take their place at the altar and there is a brief moment where the music pauses, as they wait for the maid of honor to come through _where is she? She was supposed to be right behind Penny and Jaune. Did something…_ she continues to look confused as Velvet's young daughter walks down tossing flowers, followed by Cole carrying the wedding bands on a lush pillow. _Okay Yang what did you do…_ she's interrupted as the music picks up, playing "Here Comes the Bride", and the curtain opens, showing something that makes Weiss' jaw drop. Standing there, yes standing, was the woman she fell in love with so many years ago, one of her arms linked into her father's, who has a massive grin on his face and trying his hardest not to cry. Looking down she sees that Ruby is actually supporting herself on what appears to be some sort of crutches attached to her arms, the metal being recognized as what used to form the original Crescent Rose, her bouquet of both red and white roses being held in her right hand. The pair slowly makes their way down the aisle with the music, Yang following close behind, pushing the wheelchair so that Ruby doesn't have to spend the entire wedding supporting her weight on the crutches. _She… this is why she didn't want me to use glyphs like I am for our 1_ _st dance._ Tears almost come to the former heiress' eyes as the two finish the walk to the altar, and the music stops.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite these two in marriage. If anyone has any reason for this pair to not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one speaks up for several seconds so the priest continues. "Now, who gives this woman to be married to this woman?" the priest asks.

"I do," Tai replies, his voice cracking, slowly letting go of his daughter's arm. Ruby slowly makes her way to the placed wheelchair and sits down, Yang detaching and taking the crutches from her. The pair face each other, Ruby having a massive grin on her face, hidden slightly by the veil. Weiss reaches over and lifts the veil up.

"You…dolt. You planned this didn't you?" Weiss asks "You wanted to surprise me."

Ruby nods "Yup." She says with a pop of the p.

"Dunce."

"You love me."

"Shall we continue ladies?" The priest asks with a smile, not surprised by the pair's antics. The pair nod. "For them, time nor distance could keep their love from blooming. They met each other not once, but twice, and fell in love both times, and wish to finalize it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. In marriage, the 'little' things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not just marrying the right person, it's being the right partner. Now the pair has written their own vows they wish to share with each other, and us." He motions for Ruby to begin.

"Weiss, while our first meeting at the start of Beacon and our meeting again months ago could be best described as 'a disaster', I knew something was special about you, and made it my vow to become your friend. Over time that bloomed into something more, and I knew I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you. Every day out there, when we were apart, my heart was incomplete, and… Ummm" she pauses for a sec, almost lost in her thoughts. "You completed me, and you were why I didn't give up the fight, to see you smile again, to have that part of me missing refilled. I was unable to show you my love for 10 years, and now I vow to spend every day for the rest of our lives trying to make up for lost time." Ruby finishes with a smile, although Yang struggling to hold a facepalm back clues Weiss in that that wasn't all of what the redhead had written. The priest nods and turns to Weiss, motioning for her to begin.

"When I was little, I always dreamed of meeting my prince in shining armor." Weiss begins "He would be suave, handsome, and the image of perfection. But now I realize that my true knight is a klutz and a dolt in a bright red hood." The attendees chuckle "I don't want perfection, I don't need perfection. For you are perfect for me. I only hope I can be as perfect for you as you are for me. I vow to show you all that you mean to me." There is a slight pause as she finishes, looking to her bride she sees that Ruby is struggling to hold tears back, touched by her speech.

"Miss Rose are you ok?" The priest asks. Ruby nods, swallowing and forcing the tears to retreat. "Alright, now as an expression that you are joining hearts and lives, please join hands while facing each other." The pair do so. "Now Ruby, do you take Weiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Ruby replies.

The priest nods before turning to the white-haired bride. Now Weiss, do you take Ruby to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Weiss says with a nod.

"Good. Now may I ask for the rings to be brought forward and given to the matrons of honor?" Cole steps forward, carefully balancing the pillow on his hand, and presents the rings to his parents each who take one. "Rings are an ancient symbol of unity and completeness. As day follows night and night follows day, your two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Matrons, please give each bride the others ring." Blake hands Weiss Ruby's ring and Yang hands Ruby Weiss'. "Now Weiss, give Ruby her ring and repeat after me. I give this ring."

"I give this ring," Weiss says.

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness," Weiss repeats.

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you."

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you." With that Weiss slides the ring on Ruby's right ring finger, the diamond cut in the fusion of the twos symbols shining brightly as a star.

"Now Ruby, while placing the ring on Weiss' finger, please repeat after me. I give this ring."

"I give this ring," Ruby repeats.

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness," Ruby says.

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you."

"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you." With that Ruby slides the ring on Weiss' left ring finger, the ruby cut in a similar fashion also shining brightly in the light.

"Now by the power vested in me by the kingdom of Atlas, I am proud to announce you two as wives. You may now kiss the bride." Ruby and Weiss embrace in a tender kiss that lasts several seconds, to the roaring cheers of those in attendance, before slowly separating. "I now present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Rose!"

* * *

 _After the ceremony_

"Welcome to the family Weiss," Tai says embracing his daughter-in-law in a tight hug. "I expect you two down for more holidays now."

"Thank you, Tai. We will do our best to come down as often as possible." Weiss replies, returning the hug. It was shortly after the ceremony and Velvet were taking pictures of Ruby's side of the wedding party, alongside the redhead. The newlyweds had just finished taking pictures of the two of them. The rest of the party were hanging out, Weiss taking many congratulations from everyone in attendance.

"You should have seen the look on your face when Ruby walked in." Sun said, barely containing a laugh "I'm so glad Velvet took pictures of that."

"That was pretty great idea Ruby had" Ren agrees. "Did any of you know about it beforehand?" The rest of the party shake their heads, except Blake, who does after a slight delay.

"You knew didn't you Blake?" Weiss probed.

"I…might have had an idea of what was going on," Blake admits, trying and failing to hide a smirk. "It's hard not to given how I lived with the two who orchestrated the entire thing. I'll admit seeing your face was worth keeping it a secret though."

"I'm surrounded by dolts," Weiss mutters.

"Whelp it's too late now Ice Queen," Yang says as she and Ruby approach. "You're family now."

"File the divorce papers, I can't take it."

Ruby chuckles and gives Weiss a kiss on the hand. "Oh come on Sweetie, you love us." Weiss merely grumbles something along the lines of 'most days' before leaning down and kissing her wife on the cheek, causing the redhead to chuckle.

"Alright." Velvet speaks up, holding up her camera "I just need to get some pictures of Weiss' party, and then everyone together." Weiss nods and follows the rabbit Faunus to the small pond which served as the backdrop for their photos.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Rose?" Ruby turns around to see the priest standing there. "Am I still to meet you two on Patch later this evening?"

"Yes. Ummm I know we started an hour late so maybe an hour later than previously scheduled? If that's okay?"

"That will not be a problem."

"Thank you so much for doing all this, but especially that. It… really means a lot to me." Ruby says with a smile. The priest merely nods before taking his leave.

* * *

Not an hour later Ruby and Weiss stood outside the doors leading to the large room where their reception was being held. Weiss feels a warm hand grab hers.

"Ready?" Ruby asks her, a smile on her face. Weiss nods before approaching the doors.

"Now welcoming the newlyweds themselves, Mrs. and Mrs. Ruby Rose!" They hear a booming voice say from the opposite side. The doors are pulled open from the other side, opening up into a large event room. Roundtables alternate red and white tablecloths, each having a bouquet of the opposite color sitting in the center, were currently occupied by all of the pair's family and friends they had met over the years. Even their old teachers from Beacon (many having retired many years ago) had made it. On the left side, a wooden section has been placed, forming the dancefloor, where a DJ was running an elaborate sound system. Opposite the dancefloor was a long table for the wedding party and the newlyweds. On the wall near the doors, several tables worth of various deserts sit, arranged to set focus on the 3 tier cake towering over them all. The cake was a bright white with red roses layered on top of each tier, frosting moving around in an intricate pattern around the base. Sitting on top were small figurines of the two in the outfits they wore when they first started attending Beacon, holding hands and smiling. Nearby on a small platform sat 2 similar figures, except the one of Weiss was almost completely gray, except for her eyes, and her expression was less cheery than the one on the cake. Yang had convinced Ruby to have the second one made in reference to their first meeting, the gray signifying the soot that covered the then Heiress when Ruby sneezed. Weiss was not amused, but after some convincing by her fiancé at least had it on the dessert table. The pair were met with applause as they entered, slowly making their way around the room before finally arriving near the dancefloor. "Now the couple will be sharing their first dance as wives." Ruby turns to Weiss and extends a hand, feeling a slight chill come from below her feet as two glyphs appear underneath them. Weiss smiles, pulling the redhead to her feet, as a slow instrumental song begins to come out of the sound system. Ruby feels almost off balance as something other than her own legs are holding her up, but eventually maintains her posture, wrapping her arm around the white-haired woman's waist, as she puts an arm around Ruby's neck. The pair began to dance, doing nothing terribly elaborate other than exchanging twirls. The glyphs manage to hold up, even as Weiss dips Ruby down, just as the song ends. The crowd gives the pair a standing ovation as Weiss helps Ruby back to her chair and the pair make their way through the mess of tables, before arriving at the head table. Shortly after they get situated the doors in the back of the room open, revealing several men and women in waiter's outfits, carrying trays of food. The ones at the front make their way to the head table, placing plates in front of the newlyweds before moving on to the rest of the wedding party, followed shortly by the food being given out to the rest of the attendees. Surprising even to her fiancé when they discussed the menu options for their wedding, Ruby didn't immediately request her favorite dish, instead opting for a plate of steak and potatoes, while Weiss ended up with grilled salmon in a lemon sauce. The pair are about to dig in when the sound of silverware clinking against glassware echoed around them. She looks over to see Ruby with her lips puckered out a comedic distance, making a smooching noise

"Must you always be so silly?" Weiss asks with a chuckle

"Only for you Princess," Ruby replies before continuing the motion. Rolling her eyes she leans in and the pair share a short kiss. They end up having to share several kisses while they eat, mostly initiated by Yang. Partway through Yang stood up and walked to the DJ, picking up a mic, before making her way back to the head table.

"Hey everyone, I wanted to thank everyone for coming out for this. I'm Yang Belladonna, Ruby's sister, but you probably already knew that." She says with a weak chuckle "Anyways it feels weird standing here giving a toast to my sister and her wife on their wedding day. I figured if anything Ruby would marry her weapon." The group laugh, while Ruby's face develops a deep red blush. "Seriously have you seen the attention she gave that thing? It started to concern me. Anyways when Ruby eventually told me about her crush on Weiss, I was a little apprehensive at first. I figured if the Ice Queen even felt the same, she'd eventually break my sister's heart. I have never been happier to be wrong in my life. You two were meant for each other, and I'm proud to call you family Weiss Rose. Keep making my sister happy." She raises her glass before taking a seat, a tear coming to her eye. Ruby embraces her sister in a hug, before Blake takes the microphone from where Yang left it.

"Greetings, I am Blake Belladonna, and I am the sister-in-law to both of the brides, as well as their teammate. I remember how both of them entrusted to me that they had a crush on each other, Ruby didn't trust her sister to not go blabbing and Weiss didn't know anyone better. Of course, I kept their secret, only trying to get the two to admit their feelings to each other. I think I had better luck trying to tell a wall to move." The group laugh, causing the brides to blush. "Stubborn doesn't even to begin to describe these two. It was all 'what if she doesn't like me?' and 'what if I mess up?' I eventually convinced each of them to talk to their respective sisters, and somehow they ended up together. As soon as that happened I could tell that Ruby melted the Ice Queens heart. Never in the years I had known Weiss had I seen her smile so much, or put up with so many crazy schemes and shenanigans. Here's to many more Weiss, because they ain't slowing down." She raises her glass, taking a sip before returning to her seat. Soon the plates were cleared off and Ruby notices her father approaching for the father-daughter dance. The two share a slow dance, Tai mostly trying to not cry as he stares into the eyes of his younger daughter.

"Dad it's okay" Ruby assures "I might be married but I'll always be your little girl." Tai merely nods, embracing the redhead in a tight hug as the song ends. Once Ruby has situated herself back in her chair it was time for Weiss and Winter to do a dance. Since the Schnee parents were both dead Winter took the mantle of a parental figure for the wedding, mainly with in terms of a "parent-child dance" for Weiss' side of the wedding. After they dance the pair make their way over to the dessert table, where they are handed a large knife in which to cut the cake. The pair work together, slicing two fairly decent chunks out of the bottom tier, before placing them on plates. Yang leans over to her wife.

"10 lien Ruby smashes it in Weiss' face first."

"No way. Weiss would kill her." Blake argues. "You're on."

"Oooh, we gambling again?" Nora interjects. "100 lien Weiss smashes it in her face first."

"You're on." Yang and Blake reply, while Ren merely face palms as the group watches the pair. Ruby takes a massive chunk out of her slice and offers it to her wife."

"You'd better not smash that in my face Ruby." Weiss lectures.

"Oh, I promise I won't smash this in your face," Ruby says motioning with the fork. Weiss sighs and allows herself to be fed, eventually swallowing the piece, before staring at the redhead, who merely sits there with a smile on her face. _Something is off. What are you planning Ruby?_ With much delay, Weiss does a similar motion with her cake, offering a much smaller bite to the redhead. Ruby takes the bite and begins to chew it, the hand holding her cake moving. _I knew it. You can't trick me Ru…_ she's cut off as the piece of cake collides with Weiss' face, the redhead struggling to hold in her laughter.

"I did say I wouldn't hit you with the piece on my fork," Ruby says between giggles. "I…I never said anything about the rest." Weiss merely glares at her wife, unblinking. "I'm sorry Weiss but I couldn't…" She's interrupted as Weiss suddenly smacks her in the face with her piece, rendering the redhead speechless. The pair stare at each other for several silent seconds before bursting out in laughter, much to the relief of the rest of the attendees. After being cleaned up the wait staff reappear to pass out desserts. Soon everyone is enjoying either the cake or the various other desserts on the table. Ruby eventually gets the attention of the guests.

"Weiss and I want to thank all of our guests for taking the time to celebrate with us today. We truly are humbled by the show of love and support that we have received from family and friends not just today, but also over the last several months. So many of you have helped with various aspects of the planning and I can say this wedding would not have been nearly as beautiful or as organized without your help. It especially means a lot given how long ago we were supposed to get married. This is certainly a special day for Weiss and me, and I hope that the support that you've shown us will continue. As we embark on our new life together, I hope that those of you who have been married for many years will be willing to offer advice when needed. We are committed to staying married for the long haul, and we know it will be so much easier with all of your by our sides. Enjoy the rest of the party, and again, thank you all so much for being here today. It means more to both of us than I could ever express."

* * *

The rest of the wedding goes off successfully. The newlyweds manage to share a dance with the Belladonnas, although Ruby can't do much more due to the strain the Glyphs Weiss uses are causing on the former Heiress. Ruby is okay with watching her wife trying to do both the chicken dance and Cha cha slide, the white-haired woman being utterly confused by the mere concept of these dances. Several hours pass until most of the guests have left, leaving only a few stragglers in addition to the wedding party, minus Penny, Sun, and Neo, who had business they needed to take care of.

"Overall I'd say this wedding was a success," Yang says, putting an arm around the newlyweds.

"So far yes," Ruby corrects. "But we still have one more thing." She turns to the Valkyrie's and Jaune. "We need to be on our way soon. Will you guys be okay dealing with the rest of the stuff here?" The trio nod, offering one final congratulations to the pair, before Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Tai make their way out.

* * *

 _Patch_

The group end up meeting the priest from before and Velvet at the airship docks on the island, and begin slowly making their way through the woods outside of the town. While Blake, Yang, Velvet, and Tai remain wearing the clothing they wore for the main wedding (with the addition of their weapons), the newlyweds have changed into less elaborate, albeit still nice looking dresses. Ruby was wearing a deep red dress that ends around her knees (when she would be standing), as well as nice black boots, while Weiss was wearing a long blue dress with a slit down one of the sides. Both were equally as armed with their weapons (Crescent Rose having a spot it can latch onto on Ruby's wheelchair, a modification the weapon-loving redhead made as soon as she got out of the hospital), Ruby being able to use the sniper form of hers with some difficulty, but still useable in a pinch. It's fairly slow, as the terrain of the woods makes it hard for Ruby to maneuver, forcing several detours to get around particularly difficult terrain. Soon, just as the sun begins to set, the group arrive at their destination, a large cliff with a single gravestone on a portion jutting out a short distance. As the group approach, Weiss thinks back to the two conversations that led to this.

* * *

 _11 years ago_

"Ruby we can't do that" Weiss argued. The pair were currently in Ruby's apartment in Vale, trying to plan their wedding.

"Why not Weiss?"

"Because… It just wouldn't work. We'd be sitting duck for any Grimm that…"

"We both know that area is fairly Grimm free Weiss."

"Still. It's too far out in the wilderness for a wedding."

"You know the location isn't why I want to have the wedding there."

"Look Ruby I'm sorry it just won't work."

"We can make it work!"

"I don't know why this you're so adamant about this Ruby. You seem to not care about much of the details of the other parts of the wedding."

"Because I don't care. I know you want a fancy wedding and stuff and I'm okay with having that I just want to marry the woman I love."

"Then why are you so upset?" Weiss snaps back

"Because the one thing I do care about and want something is immediately being shot down without consideration Weiss." Ruby yells, tears coming to her eyes "Your parents might have been assholes and you wouldn't want them involved in the wedding even if they were still alive but mine weren't, and it hurts me that my mom won't be there for this. Not that the Ice Queen cares obviously." Ruby storms off and slams the door to the bedroom, a small clicking heard as she locks it. Weiss sighs, pulls out her scroll, and calls Blake.

"Hey Weiss, what's going on?" the Faunus greets. Weiss fills her in on the situation, hoping to avoid the wrath of Yang.

"If it would be possible to do that without a million things going wrong I wouldn't have a problem Blake, but there are too many people and it's too isolated and Grimm and..."

"I understand Weiss. But look at it from Ruby's perspective. She still doesn't even know if her mom's alive or dead, and that gravestone is the closest thing she has to a connection with Summer. She wants her to be a part of your wedding, and that's the only way she can. You keep trying to throw logic at her but it's her emotion that's driving her want. You guys need to find a compromise." A loud yelling comes from the other side of the scroll "Looks like Ruby contacted Yang. I'll try to keep her calm, but I don't know how long I can manage. Try talking to the priest, he might have an idea on something you guys can do." with that the call disconnects. _A compromise huh?_ Weiss thinks to herself _we really can't move the gravestone here to Atlas, plus I don't think they'd appreciate us defiling the grave._ Inspiration suddenly strikes Weiss _we could have two ceremonies_ _One here in Atlas and then… perfect!_ She quickly calls the priest officiating the wedding to see if he's onboard with the idea. He agrees to it, making sure to keep his schedule for that day open to account for this addition. _Good. Now to make sure Ruby is okay with it._ Walking over to the bedroom she knocks on the door.

"Ruby can I come in?" no reply at first, but eventually she hears the door unlock. Opening the door she sees Ruby sitting up on the bed, facing away from her. "Hey. Look I'm sorry…"

"You're right Weiss. There are too many possible problems to try to have the ceremony there. I should have thought…" she's cut off by Weiss putting a finger on her lips.

"No Ruby it's me who should apologize. I should have at least given you a chance to explain why and how it would work. I do have an idea that you might like, that would work a lot better." Ruby looks up at her fiancé a look of confusion and interest on her face. "How do you feel about having two ceremonies?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have the large ceremony with all our friends and family in Atlas, and have a smaller ceremony, consisting of like you, me, Yang, Blake, Tai, and the priest, on Patch at your mother's grave."

"What about Grimm?" Ruby asks, although she seems interested in the idea.

"Ruby 4 of the 5 people there would be Huntsmen, we'll be fine. 5 people are easier to defend from Grimm than 100."

"Do we know 100 people to invite?" ruby asks, a grin on her face.

"Hyperbole you dolt." Weiss rolls her eyes. "So what do you sa…" she's cut off as suddenly Ruby's lips are on hers, the pair locked in a passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes?" Weiss asks with a small smile once they separate.

Ruby nods excitedly. "Question is which ceremony comes first?"

"I think we should have the big one first, then that night have the smaller one on Patch."

"Works for me. You should see that place at sunset… It looks absolutely beautiful. If Velvet is available could she be there to take photos and video?"

"Of course."

* * *

 _2 months before present day_

Weiss collapsed into the chair in her office, absolutely exhausted from the day. _Stupid racist assholes. Can't they see what an asset Faunus can be?_ Suddenly her scroll goes off, annoying her further. She answers it without looking at who's calling "What?" she says sounding annoyed.

"Sorry is this a bad time?" She hears Ruby say from the other side. "I can call later…"

"No Ruby it's fine. I didn't realize it was you." Weiss says, her voice immediately softening.

"Rough day princess?" Ruby says, calling Weiss her pet name.

"Don't call me that dolt." Weiss snaps back. Secretly Weiss didn't care, and even enjoyed being called that (not that she'd ever let Ruby know). "You know damn well I'm not a princess."

"Well, you're my princess. And I'm your knight in shining armor." Ruby replies with a laugh. Weiss can picture the redhead with a massive grin on her face.

"Dunce."

"You love me."

"Not the point," Weiss says, feeling a blush coming to her cheeks. "Is there any reason in particular you called? Not that I don't appreciate hearing your voice after the day I've had."

"Well…" Ruby pauses for a moment. "There is something that's been on my mind about the wedding that I keep forgetting to ask about so now that I remembered I figured I'd call and ask before I forgot again so that's why…"

"Ruby you're rambling again." Weiss admonishes. "What is that you wanted to ask about?"

"What about the second ceremony? The one here on Patch."

Weiss thinks about it for a second before replying "I see no reason why it can't still happen."

"But I can't wal…"

"We'll figure something out Ruby. Hell, I'll carry you on my back the entire way if I have to. The second ceremony will still happen. Trust me."

* * *

"You okay there Sweetie?" Ruby asks pulling Weiss out of her memories. Looking around she sees they've made their way over to the gravestone, and were waiting for the white-haired woman to get out of her stupor.

"I'm fine. Just… It's not important." She shakes her head. "Shall we begin?" The group nod and take their positions, Yang pulling out her scroll to play the music. The group repeats the ceremony in almost its entirety, the only witness who wasn't there at the previous ceremony being the gravestone to Summer Rose.

* * *

 _Downtown Vale_

"So where are we going, Ruby?" Weiss asks for the millionth time. The pair are currently in a limo Ruby rented, zooming through downtown Vale, towards the place Ruby booked for their honeymoon.

"You'll find out soon. Learn some patience Princess." Ruby says, laying her head on her wife's shoulder.

"You know how I don't like surprises, Ruby," Weiss says with a blush as Ruby uses her nickname. "Why won't you just tell…?" She's cut off as the vehicle stops.

"We're here ladies." The driver calls out before stepping out to help the pair out. Looking up Weiss sees a massive hotel, casino, and resort, a large neon sign reading "Emerald Expanse Resort & Casino" in a very fancy font, the text supplemented with a large jewel, that glows brightly in the neon lights of the area of town they're in.

"Ruby… where are we going?"

"We're here." Ruby says with a smile "Come on let's go check in."

"Ruby this is the Emerald Expanse, one of if not the most expensive hotels in Vale. This place is booked full for years in advance. How did you get reservations here?"

Ruby's smile drops slightly as she seems to remember something. "I'll tell you later. Come on let's go in." The pair enter through the massive double doors, into an extravagant lobby. A large statue of some sort of beautiful woman sits in the middle of a fountain in the middle of the lobby, stairs leading up towards the spa and casino portions of the resort. Several extravagant chairs and couches sit in each corner, for people waiting to check in or for a ride to sit in luxury. The front desk was a massive oaken structure between the two staircases along the opposite wall. It appeared to be lined with gold leaves, giving it a very royal look. Behind the desk stood a young woman, with long black hair, and a wolf Faunus with short gray hair. As the newlyweds approach the woman looks up, her eyes widening upon seeing who has arrived.

"Ruby!" she shouts as she steps out from behind the desk, embracing the redhead in a hug. "When I saw your name on the reservation list I couldn't believe my eyes. We didn't expect to see you again."

"Good to see you again Shae," Ruby replies returning the hug. One of the elevators open and several housekeepers step out, having just finished up their shift. They look equally pleasantly surprised to see the redhead, and enthusiastically greet her. _Someone is popular here._ Weiss thinks to herself as she sees the happenings. _What exactly did you do for these people Ruby?_

"I'm glad to see you guys too but I think you're making my wife jealous," Ruby says with a laugh, causing the white-haired woman to blush. The group apologize and scatter, allowing the 2 to approach Shae at the desk.

"Alright, so you guys are getting the all-inclusive package with the grand suite for 2 weeks correct?" Shae asks as she pulls up their reservation.

"Yup," Ruby replies with a nod. Weiss reaches for her card to pay but is stopped when Shae hands them two keycards.

"Alright, you're in room 750. Leave your bags back here if you want, someone will be by shortly to bring them up. The elevator over there" she points to the west wall "will lead you to there. It's the 3rd door on the right facing away from the elevator."

"Alright" Weiss responds pulling out a card "How much to I owe?"

"Oh, it's been all covered by the boss man himself. Don't worry. It's the least he could do after what Ruby did." Weiss raises an eyebrow. _What did you do Ruby?_ Weiss sighs and puts her card away, moving the pair's bags behind the desk, before grabbing the back of Ruby's wheelchair. The pair make their way to the elevator, and take it up to the seventh floor. Stepping out of the elevator the hallway is carpeted, several paintings lining the walls, very nice oak doors allowing entrance into each of the rooms. Soon the pair approach the room marked 750. Sliding the keycard in the pair enter the room. It is absolutely massive, more like an apartment than just a hotel room. There is a full kitchen with state of the art appliances, a large couch in front of a massive television screen that sits on top of an engraved entertainment center. The carpeting was a deep blue, made of the finest silk that the pair had seen (even nicer than what Weiss had in her mansion). A short hallway leads into both the main bedroom as well as the extravagant bathroom, with a Jacuzzi tub large enough to fit 10 people, and a sink with granite countertops and almost gold encrusted faucets. The bedroom itself was equally as fancy as the rest of the room, a large King sized bed with numerous pillows laying atop its deep brown colored bedding. The bedroom had an equally as large TV as the one in the main area, and a large window looked out to the garden that lay in the center of the resort.

"Damn… I knew this place was fancy but this is almost like living like royalty." Ruby observes as the pair look around the room. Turning to Weiss she sees the white-haired woman looking at her with love, and something more.

"Ruby while I have several questions on how you managed to pull this off but I think it can wait." Before Ruby can respond Weiss embraces her, her lips firmly attaching themselves onto the redheads.

* * *

Weiss awakens to the sounds of birds chirping, and the feeling of someone wrapped around her. Looking over she sees the naked form of her wife, embracing the white-haired woman in a tight hug, her tussled hair and lack of clothing betraying the night's events. _She looks so adorable when she's sleeping._ Weiss thinks as she reaches up to caress the redhead's cheek. Reaching over for her scroll she sees its only 8 am. Turning back she sees a pair of silver eyes staring back at her, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Morning Princess." Ruby sleepily greets before the pair share a kiss, only stopping when a loud grumbling noise echoes throughout the room, the source surprising not being Ruby but Weiss. "Hungry?" Ruby asks with a large grin on her face.

"Shut up." Soon another grumble comes out, this time from the redhead, who expression immediately drops to one of betrayal "Hungry?" Weiss asks in the same teasing tone as Ruby. Ruby just sticks her tongue out in response. "How about I call room service and while we eat you explain just how in the world you managed to do all this?" Ruby nods and slowly unwraps her arms from Weiss, who gets up and walks over to the bags that were moved to the bedroom, pulling out one of the more casual dresses she had packed.

"Oh… are clothing required?" Ruby asks with a pout.

"Yes, you dolt. Get dressed and I'll look at the menu for room service." With a sigh Ruby slowly starts making her way off the bed and into the wheelchair.

Soon the pair are sitting at the extravagant kitchen table, enjoying a large breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon (for Ruby, Weiss doesn't like the fried meat), and 2 large glasses of milk (Ruby having gotten the white-haired woman into the white liquid).

"So Ruby care to explain how you managed to pull off this? Not that I hate it but the staff seem a little friendly with you."

"Well…"

* * *

 _7 years ago_

Exhausted Ruby stumbles into the small hotel, barely able to catch her breath. The place was fairly rundown, not that the redhead cared. She managed to stay off the grid enough to lose the Jade Swords, at least for the moment. She approaches the aged desk, where an elderly woman sits.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you have an open room?"

"Yes. For how long do you need it?"

Ruby drops some Lien on the table "However much that will give me."

The woman counts the lien, doing a quick calculation in her head. "This will give you a week and a half." She hands Ruby a physical key. "You've got room 27. Any problems come to the desk, I can tell you now the phone system is on the fritz again, and it can't connect to the CCT or anything outside of a few miles away. Laundry facility is around the corner, although good luck getting it working. There's a reason we don't charge for it anymore." Ruby nods and makes her way to the room. Opening the door she sees the room is fairly barebones. A basic bed and bathroom setup, a tiny TV in the corner. _It's basic but after sleeping on the ground it'll do._ Ruby drops off Crescent Rose near the bed before collapsing on it, passing out for several hours.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"I ended up staying there for about a week, and I actually ended up helping out with some Grimm problems since this was on the outskirts of town, much to the thanks of the owner, before an opportunity presented itself." Ruby explained "A chance to get more money, which I was in desperate need for."

* * *

 _7 years ago, 1 week later_

Ruby was walking past the main office when she heard a woman's voice that wasn't the owner (who was the only front desk employee, Ruby realized).

"It's terrible, we lost a good worker and we're in the middle of the busy season."

"You know I don't have anyone to spare Marigold."

"I know… it's just we need a new housekeeper stat."

 _Ooh. Opportunity._ Ruby realizes before stepping into the room. There she sees the older woman talking to a younger woman with bright blonde hair, possibly her daughter.

"Ah Red." The owner greets "How can I help you?"

"I overheard her" She motions to the woman named Marigold "needs someone who's available to work as a housekeeper? I need to get some money coming in, mainly to keep paying you." She says with a chuckle "I'd be willing to do it."

Marigold steps forward, looking Ruby up and down. "You got a name?"

"Azure."

"She has been a big help around here recently, mainly with Grimm."

"Alright… when you available to start?"

"Sooner the better. You need me there today I can be there lickety split. Just need to know where it is."

"Welcome aboard Azure. You'll start training tomorrow at 7 am sharp with Lily. You know where the Emerald Expanse is?" Ruby's eyes widen but she nods. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 _The next day_

Ruby walks into the Emerald Expanse, her clothing clean (having managed to get the laundry machines working the night before) and approaches the desk, where a woman with long dark hair sits.

"Can… Can I help you?" she asks looking Ruby up and down.

"Hello my name is Azure, I'm supposed to start as housekeeper today, and I was supposed to meet Lily. Marigold sent me."

"Yes, she mentioned that to me this morning. Hold on I'll contact her for you." She picks up the receiver behind the desk. "Yes Lily I've got an Azure here who's supposed to start training on housekeeping today, can you come to the desk?" A pause as someone on the other end replies "Alright." She hangs up the phone. "Sit over there and she'll be right with you." Ruby nods and takes a seat. Soon she sees a woman with bright orange hair in a maid's uniform approach.

"Azure?" Ruby nods. "Welcome aboard. I'm Lily and you're going to be training alongside me. You ever work in a hotel before?" Ruby shakes her head. "It's not that hard. We just have to make sure everything is absolutely perfect and clean."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Which with you is almost impossible. I've seen your room" Weiss jokes, interrupting Ruby's story. Ruby merely sticks her tongue out and her wife.

"Anyways she introduced me to the rest of the crew, who were the people who greeted us when we came in. I also became decent friends with Shae, the woman from the desk. I mostly kept to myself though, not that they seemed to mind, they just appreciated that I was there and I worked my ass off."

"Okay. Still, doesn't explain how you got an all-inclusive 2 week stay here for free. Pretty sure that isn't the employee rate."

"That happened about a month later."

* * *

 _7 years ago, 1 month later_

 _Alright, all the replacement linens are clean, now to deliver them_ Ruby is pulled out of her thoughts as she suddenly runs into someone, not able to see where she is going over the pile of linens.

"Watch where you're going." She hears a shrill voice shout. "Did they hire blind idiots." Looking over she sees a woman with dark blue hair wearing a white dress.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there…"

"Just go do your damn job. You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I'd have Dad have you fired." The woman storms off leaving Ruby speechless. Soon Lily walks up behind her.

"Please tell me you didn't just run into her."

"I… might have" Ruby admits. "Who was that anyway?"

"You don't know?" Lily asks speechless. Ruby shakes her head. "That's Cerule Diam, daughter of Roy Diam, as in the man who owns this and several other hotels all over Remnant."

"Oh….crap," Ruby says as she realizes how bad she messed up.

"Look don't worry about it. She's only here for a few days and then she'll be out of our hair."

* * *

Several hours later Ruby sits in the break room, glad to be off her feet after a grueling shift, even if she still had several hours left in it. _It's grueling work but hey it's keeping me fed. Maybe I can even afford some way to get to Pat…_ she's cut off by radio chatter.

"Security we've got…" A loud gunshot echoes from the radio, followed by a woman's scream. _What the hell?_ Stepping out onto the ledge that overlooks the lobby she see's several gunmen, all Faunus, all with automatic weapons, wearing altered White Fang masks _great._ She slips back into the breakroom, keeping an ear open so she can hear as the men approach the desk.

"Where's the Diam daughter," The thug asks, pointing his gun at Shae.

"She's…. she's on the top floor, but only her and housekeeping have the keys. And you kind of shot the only way I have to contact them."

"Where is the nearest one?"

"As far as I know that's Azure and she's on her break up there. Look don't hurt me." _Damn it Shae, don't give in._ Ruby thinks to herself.

"Alright. Lion go get this Azure, the rest of you fan out and get as many housekeepers as you can. Someone will let us in that room." Ruby slips back onto the couch, pretending to not pay attention as the man walks in and points the gun at her head.

"You Azure?"

"Look, buddy, I don't care what you want I'm on break. You'll have to have the desk contact someone else."

"I don't know if you noticed but I wasn't asking you to do anything. I was telling you to give me the keys for Diam's room."

"Even if I did have them I can't just give them to you. We aren't supposed to give our keys to anyone except my relief. And since you don't appear to be a young Mistralian woman I can't give them to you." Ruby leans back to look the thug right in the eyes.

"Look here lady I don't have time for your games either you give me the keys or I will…" He's unable to finish as suddenly he feels Ruby's boot in his face, knocking his mask off and sending him staggering back. Before he can recover Ruby slams her knee into his face, causing him to crumple to the ground unconscious. Picking up his weapon she takes the clip out and tosses it out the window into the nearby lake, followed shortly by the gun itself. _Don't want a firefight here, too many innocents._ Soon the radio on the goon speaks.

"Lion you get the keys?" Ruby hears the man who was shouting before coming through the radio. Thinking quickly Ruby does her best impression of the guard.

"Yea. She said that Diam isn't actually on the top floor, she's on the bottom. They say she's on the top to throw guards off."

"You feeling okay there Lion? You sound a little off." Another voice speaks up.

"I'm fine. Trust me she's being very cooperative." She moves the radio slightly before yelling "Oh please don't hurt me I'll tell you anything you want."

"Alright, you heard him. Go to the bottom floor and start kicking doors open. Find that bitch." Ruby darts out of the breakroom and looks down at the main area of the lobby. One of the goons is currently keeping an eye on the front desk, gun pointed at them, and more importantly away from Ruby. _Perfect._ Dropping to the ground with barely a sound, Ruby tiptoes up to the guard. Unfortunately, Shae sees her coming and her expression changes, causing the guard to begin to turn. Thinking quickly Ruby does a chop to the side of the man's head, causing him to drop.

"Azure are you okay?" Shae asks.

"Yea. That was some thug. I'm fine. Look I don't know how long they'll be distracted by…" she's cut off as another voice comes on the radio.

"We got her boss. Looks like Azure lied to Lion." _Fuck_ Ruby thinks to herself before turning to Shae "Get everyone out of here. I'll go get her."

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Trust me Shae." Shae nods and starts making her way to the door only to stop. "Azure we've got a… situation." Looking outside she sees cop cars surrounding the entrance. _They can't enter without risking Cerule's life, if they know they've got her._ Ruby makes her way to the service elevator and punches in the code for the top floor. The elevator arrives, making a loud dinging noise, causing a rustle in the room beyond the door.

"Who called the elevator?" she hears a man shout.

"I don't know." Cerule replies. Thinking quickly Ruby hops up onto the archway over the door and waits. Sure enough soon the door opens and a man steps out, gun drawn. With a yell Ruby drops down right on the man's skull, knocking him out before he hits the floor. Unfortunately Ruby miscounted how many people were in the room and soon a hail of gunfire comes flying towards her, catching her in the shoulder. Her Aura blocks the bullet from penetrating but it still hurt like hell. Activating her semblance she tackles the man from before to stop him from continuing to fire sending him into one of the nice vases in the room, causing it to shatter. The man manages to overpower Ruby and pins her down, starting to choke her. As she is about to fade a loud crash is heard and Ruby can breathe again. Catching her breath she sees the figure of Cerule standing over her, holding the remains of some sort of lamp. The man that was choking her laying on top of Ruby, a gash in the back of his head starting to bleed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks Cerule.  
"I should be asking you that. He shot you!" Cerule shouts nearly hysterical.

"I'll live. Do you have a scroll?" Cerule nods, handing hers to Ruby. Ruby dials the number for Vale police.

"Vale Police how can I help you?"

"My name is… Ruby, and I'm at the Emerald Expanse. Tell the men outside they are free to come in, I've secured Cerule and most of the goons are taken out. You'll find one in the breakroom, one by the desk, and the other two up in the Diam's private suite." There is a pause as she appears to be patched through to the man on the scene.

"Yes, this is Officer Jackson you said that you've secured Miss Diam and taken out most of the goons?

"Correct."

"What was your name again?"

"Ruby"

"Last name?"

 _Fuck._ "…Reese"

"Alright. Thank you, Ruby." The call ends and she turns to Cerule, who has a look of confusion on her face."

"You're… Ruby Rose aren't you?" Cerule slowly realizes. "I've heard about you on the news. Your speed semblance is fairly obvious."

"…Yes. Don't tell anyone though." Soon the pair are found by police and led outside, where the goons are being loaded into squad cars.

"AZURE!" Shae shouts, embracing Ruby in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Look I can't stay." She motions to the cameramen around the pair. "I need to stay on the down low for reasons."

"You can't leave!" one of the other housekeeper's states. "What will we do without you?"

"You guys will manage. I'm really sorry."

"Can we at least know your full name? So we can maybe look you up later on Scrollnet or something?"

"Ruby Rose." Before replying Ruby uses her semblance to speed off, leaving them speechless.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"So yeah I saved the daughter of the owner's life and when I contacted him about possibly getting a reservation for our honeymoon he said he still owed me for saving his daughter's life and gave us this," Ruby says, catching her breath after finishing telling her story.

"That's quite the adventure, Ruby," Weiss says embracing her wife in a hug. "I really appreciate you making the effort for this. It's all really lovely."

"Well, we've got 2 weeks to enjoy this place. So what did you want to do?" Weiss merely looks at her with the same look she did yesterday, causing Ruby to smile. As things start to get heated, Ruby thinks back to the other things she did while on the run. _No, don't think about that. Everything ended up okay, and the future is brighter than ever._

* * *

 **AN: So there it is… the finale. I want to thank everyone for giving me the crutch idea because I would have never thought of it. I also did a lot of research on how a "typical" wedding worked (having been to a grand total of like 3, not remembering much of them, and being a single man myself), adding my own touch where I wanted to. I'm also going to say now the vows (as well as the matron of honor speeches) were hard as balls to write, so apologies there.**

 **Anyways thank you to everyone who has left a review & followed this fic from the beginning. It's really motivated me to keep writing this and other fics, and given me ideas I would never have thought of on my own. Also, I will admit the original idea for this fic (as well as the whole hotel events) were inspired by a pretty good Pokémon fanfic called When One Ends by Souljah and a Gentleman.** **Look it up it's pretty good (even if it has inconsistent updates).**

 **What's next? Well Unlikely Heroes will continue shortly after this, I've got a sequel fic to this already in the planning stages (tentative title is Bloom), & I've got 3 new fics in the works (1 being related to this one)**

 **Life of White & Red: A series of one-shots involving both WR & BB set in the same canon as this fic. Some before this fic, some after this fic (although some of the post this fic ideas might go into Bloom).**

 **Knock em Down: Beacon Bowl is a local bowling alley in the town of Vale, and Ruby wishes to work there. (Bowling center AU)**

 **4 Souls, 1 Destiny: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, & Yang are 4 girls from different walks of life, however, they are connected through a mysterious destiny, that none know about (Modern Magic AU).**

 **So anyways whatever comes next (More than likely it will be Ch 5 of Unlikely Heroes) I'll see you guys on the flipside.**


End file.
